


Missing: Golden Boy

by FreeRyeBread



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abduction, Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayed trust, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehydration, Detective Tapp - Freeform, Fake AH Crew, Fake AH Crew AU, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Fuck Or Die, Gags, Golden Boy Gavin Free, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Near Death, Needles, No Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Vomiting, chocking, straight forced gay, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 13:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 81,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeRyeBread/pseuds/FreeRyeBread
Summary: Hey I’m back!!!! Chapter 14 is now a real chapter and the summary and notes is an explanation of all that I’ve done in changing this story. It’s a bit long and I apologize for that but I had to say a lot. Happy reading!(This is set in the Fake AH Crew Universe but it does not really have the crew in it, if that makes sense.)In the city of Los Santos things are looking up. Mayor Geoff Ramsey is on his tenth year in office. While crime is still at an all time high he has taken lots of measures to increase police and to make citizens feel safe. He was never married, said he never had the time, but he does have an adopted son named Gavin. The day Geoff stepped into office the city fell in love with the young boy nicknaming the bright child the Golden Boy.Now on the night of Gavin’s eighteen birthday, Geoff throws his son a huge party. He even amps up security to make sure his son and all the guest are safe. But tragedy can still strike when someone feels the happiest and safest...(Chapters with * in the title contain smut)
Relationships: Gavin Free/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece so there will be spelling and grammatical mistakes, if I find them I will fix them if not you may point them out to me and I will fix them. I may also take suggestions on where the story could go. Trigger warnings and stuff like that!
> 
> UPDATE: I have been writing these in a notes app and have been using italics for the thought. But I did not realize that italics do not translate on to here so instead words with ‘’ will be thoughts for example ‘Oh god’ is a thought while “Oh god” is actual spoken dialog. I have gone back and fixed both already published chapters and will keep doing that in the upcoming chapters unless someone has a better way they would like to share. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Gavin felt excitement bubbling up inside of him, it was finally his eighteenth birthday. He was an adult today and now no one could tell him what to do or say. He felt more free then he has ever felt in years. But as he looks in front of him he could not help but feel that excitement slowly being crushed.

He stood in the doorway of the large ballroom which was roughly the size of a basketball court with a twenty-foot ceiling. There was a large and elegant glass chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. There were also marble statues of people’s heads and bodies scattered around the room. Gavin had no idea who they were supposed to be. He knew his father had told him before but he never really made an effort to learn them. One of the walls had large windows that were floor to ceiling and stretched along the whole wall so you could see the garden outside. The setting sun came spilling though the window making the room have a deep red color to it; making Gavin feel unnerved and on edge. 

The ballroom was apart of his father’s house that he bought while he was mayor. The house sat in the outskirts of the city where there was more room for it. The house had many rooms most of them were used on the daily but the ballroom was rarely used. It was saved only ever for special events like Christmas fun raisers, or campaign winning parties. Today however it was being cleaned and decorated with a bright gold color. The Golden Boy he sighed to himself. That name had been cute and funny when he was eight but had grown quickly old when we turned thirteen. He was an adult now! He was no longer a child he could do what ever he wanted to. He now had all the freedom in the world. But that never stopped his father from keeping that childish nickname alive. "It gives the people hope! And the people need hope!" he always tells him. But he did not care about the people’s hope like his father did.

He was watching the workers who were too busy decorating for the party to notice him standing there. Personally he would have preferred to have had a small gathering of friends over for pizza, video games and cake. Maybe they could have even gone bowling. But no his father had insisted that he should have a big grand party and to stay home where it was safe. His father had even invited hundreds of people to attend his party. Most of them were rich politicians his father was familiar with and their families. His father had also invited friends of his that had attractive daughters that were around Gavin’s age. Personally Gavin did not care about any of the girls that his father was trying to set him up with because he had his sights on a girl from school, Meg Turney. He knew his father disapproved of her because she did not come from a family that was very wealthy or a big influence in politics. But she was smart and funny and actually cared about how he felt and tried to make him feel better rather than more missable.

"Your guest will be here in an hour and instead of getting dressed you are just standing there daydreaming."

His fathers voice came from behind him. Turning to meet his father’s tired eyes he saw that he was wearing his usual black business suit with a black bow tie. He had even taken the time to comb out his handlebar mustache and he had the sleeves to the suit rolled up to show off his arm tattoos. Gavin’s face changed to show off his confusion "But I am dressed."

He was wearing his favorite outfit which consisted of a green shirt with a creeper face plastered over it and bright pink shorts with his rainbow tennis shoes. "No you are not. This is your birthday party not a typical day at school. You need to look presentable, now go get dressed."

His father grabbed his arm and led him out of the room. "And for the love of dicks brush your hair it looks like you just walked through a tornado."

As they were just about to go over the door frame of the room Gavin could not help but feel like he was being watched. He brushed it off thinking just about everyone in that room was probably watching him get dragged out of the room like a child who was misbehaving. ‘Some adult I am’ he thought to himself as they left the room.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

‘This cake is bloody delicious’ Gavin thought as he shoveled another piece in his mouth. He had changed into black dress pants with a dark navy blue button up shirt. Out of spite he was still wearing his rainbow shoes and his hair was still an uncombed mess he also did not trim or comb his beard. Now however he was regretting that one because his mustache and beard hair were getting into his mouth and mixing with the delicious cake.

The party had started about half an hour ago and most of the guests had arrived and yet he was standing on his own. He had his back to the wall looking out at the large group of people who had gathered to celebrate his birthday. Yet none of them seemed interested in talking to him, instead they all seemed interested in his father. So he had gotten himself a piece of cake and began standing by one of the many marble statues. From here he could see out the giant window and by the looks of it the sun was on it’s last few minutes of sunset before it would be completely gone for the night. “My birthday will be over soon and all I have done is eaten bloody cake!" He angrily muttered to himself.

"Now why on Earth is my favorite birthday boy standing over here all by himself?"

Gavin’s face quickly formed a huge smile that spread across it as he turned to face the voice. "Hey Meg!"

She was wearing a dark blue dress that went great with her dark purple hair. He was taken back for a second and when he realized he was just standing there with his mouth open he quickly blurted out the first thing he could think of. "You look bloody beautiful today."

She gave a sweet but soft smile. "Well you look bloody beautiful yourself." She said with a laugh that caused her eyes to closes behind her glasses. He laughed to himself, he loved her laugh it always seemed to be infectious. He wanted to make her laugh some more. "You know we kind of match. Like we are going to a school dance together."

She smiled at that. "Well then as your date to this boring ass prom I am going to go get us some punch. Hopefully someone spiked it."

They both laughed. Then she leaned in closer to him as best she could considering their height difference. "Then after the party maybe you could sneak out and we could give you a real birthday party."

She whispered before turning away and heading to the tables covered in food and drinks. Gavin watched her go almost at a loss for words a smile spreading across his face. His heart soar and fluttered due to her words. He had no idea what she meant by giving him a real birthday party but he liked the sound of it.

Just as he was coming up with ideas of what she could have planned for him a loud noise erupted in the room. The sound of the impact, shattering glass, and people screaming was deafening. Before he could realize what had happened he was thrown against the wall by an invisible force. The force also caused the marble statue to fall off of its display just nearly catching him in the lower leg. He cried out in pain reaching to try and push it off of him while his head began to clear. That was when the gunshots began to ring out and the screaming grew louder.

‘Oh god Meg! Where is Meg? Is she ok?’ He doubled in his efforts to get the heavy statue off his leg. Finally with one last strong push he got it off with a cry of pain. He tried to stand up using the wall and his back as a brace but a pain shot through his leg. He cried out again as he fell back down on his ass. ‘I have to make sure she is not hurt! Come on! Get up!!’

This time he bent forward so his hands were by his feet then slid his feet to the wall. In this position he was on his hands and knees with his back facing up and his head facing the now destroyed room. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and another on his arm. He looked up ready to fight against the person who was grabbing him. "Hey woah there! It is just me."

Gavin sighed of breath of relief looking down at him was one of his father’s bodyguards. He had seen this one around a few times his name had something to do with ‘Smith... Endersmith? No that was not it! Amber? No... Andersmith!’ "Andersmith what happened?!"

Gavin yelled in pain as he was helped to his feet using the guard’s body to support his injured leg. "Someone shot a rocket launcher through the big window. Now they are running through here shooting whoever they see. You are very lucky to be alive right now. But from the looks of the blood on the wall and your leg you definitely did not get away without injuries."

Gavin looked at the wall as he was helped limp away. There was a splatter of blood on it followed by a trail leading down. With the hand that was not wrapped around Andersmith he felt the back of his head bringing it in front of his eyes. Blood. He had hit his head hard enough to cause him to bleed. ‘God if he was that far away from the rocket how injured were the people closer to the window? Meg! Oh no how hurt was she?!’ He quickly looked up to see they were close to the door to the room causing Gavin to panic. "Wait we can’t leave her!"

He tried twisting out of the bodyguard’s arms so he could run back into the room to look for Meg. But the guards grip was too tight. "Someone else will help her, but it is my job to protect you and your father. Someone else has your father covered and I have you therefor I have to get you to safety."

He kept pulling Gavin out of the room despite Gavin’s best efforts to get away from him. "No! No! Please we can’t leave her!"

But he was no match for the clearly bigger and stronger guard. He was completely helpless as he was pulled from the room and they made their way down the halls. At the sight of the first dead body on the ground Gavin went stiff. He could hear the gun shots continuing down the hallway. Andersmith whispered in Gavin’s ear "Shhh we don’t want them to catch us."

Tears began to stream down Gavin’s eyes and his nose clogged up causing him to start sniffling. He felt one of Andersmith’s hands leave his side testing to see if he could stand on his own, after a few close calls he finally had enough stability to stand with minimum support. His eyes tore away from the bodies on the ground and followed the hand. He watched as Andersmith pulled a gun out of his back pocket. At first fear ripped through him but then he remembered all the guards carried guns. They continued walking slowly and quietly down the hallway until they came to one door Gavin had never went through before. But before he could question where the door lead Andersmith quickly opened the door pointed the gun inside for a quick search to make sure no one was in there. And when he was sure the coast was clear quickly shoving Gavin inside.

The room Gavin realized, as he looked around this new area, was the staff’s room. His father had always told him never to come in here because this is where the staff come to relax and get away for a little bit. It would be like barging into someone’s bedroom when you were not wanted. He did always think his father was being a bit extreme with that but now looking around it did resemble a bedroom. It was a long and narrow room and had beds with trunks at the foot of them. It kind of reminded Gavin of a military barrack because of how neat and organized everything was. All the beds were at least five feet apart from each other. With what looks like a reading lamp attached to each head board and a truck at the foot of each bed for personal belongings.

They approached one of the beds on the left side of the room about third from the door. "Here duck down here while I get something."

Gavin was gently shoved to the ground besides the bed finally feeling the guards hand leave his shoulder. He turned while still on his knees using the bed as cover and turned to face the door they had came from. It was closed thanks to Andersmith who closed it when they entered the room. Gavin could still hear the faint sounds of gunfire and screaming in the distance luckily muffled by the closed door.

Hearing a noise to his left Gavin panicked and turned to the noise only to find Andersmith had opened the trunk at the end of the bed. One of his hands reached in searching for something while the other hand kept the handgun trained at the door. ‘This must be his bed and trunk.’ Gavin told himself. Just then Andersmith pulled his hand out of the trunk with a smile on his face. When his hand moved Gavin could hear the unmistakable sound of keys jiggling. He watched as Andersmith stood up while closing the trunk and still having the gun trained on the door then pocketed the keys. He suddenly looked down at Gavin on the floor. Gavin thought he must look like a scared child kneeling next to a bed with his eyes puffy and nose running and his whole body shaking. "Come on we got to get you out of here."

He helped Gavin up from the floor and his hand returned to Gavin’s shoulder pulling him in front of him back to chest. Together he turned them to the back of the room. On the right side of the room on the wall with the beds there was an open door Gavin could see tiny white square floor tiles. Bathrooms. Turning his head to look at the other door which was on the wall adjacent to the one with the beds. This one was closed and had no window so Gavin had no idea where it lead. Just at the moment Andersmith changed their path to turn more to the left heading the the mystery door. As the approached it he let go of Gavin’s shoulder and put his hand of the door handle. "You wait in here I’m going to check to make sure no one is outside."

Gavin quickly moved out of his way of the door. Now with his back against the wall he watched as Andersmith opened the door and walked out with his gun trained in both hands and his head low. Gavin held his breath and threw his hand at the door to keep it opened incase it locked when it closes. He definitely did not want to lose the guard with the gun. Suddenly gunshot rang right outside the door causing Gavin to scream and nearing let go of the door. More gunshots were returned and then more. A real gunfight was going on out there. Suddenly the door was ripped from his hand and someone grabbed his arm pulling him outside.

Gavin screamed as he was pulled outside into the night. His feet hit the gravel ground and he tried to hit his attacker before he could be shot. But the hand grabbing his arm quickly let go and slapped him across the face. "Will you stop that and shut the hell up before you draw more of them over here?!"

Gavin stopped screaming and fighting at the sound of the voice that belonged to the person who delivered the slap to his face. He looked up at Andersmith whose face was beyond pissed off. Tears quickly streamed down Gavin’s face. "Sorry I thought you lost and I was about to die."

"I don’t lose or die kid. Now come on let’s hurry up." Andersmith said as he resumed grabbing Gavin’s arm and pulling him away from the door. Gavin could see that they were in a parking lot. Half of the cars were personal cars of the staff they were colorful and most were new while some looked like they were barely holding together. The other half of the cars were the ones him and his father ride around in, the ones that someone else is always driving. They were black and shiny except for a few of them now had new bullet holes in them.

Andersmith suddenly let go of Gavin and pulled the keys out of his pocket. Quietly pointing at the fifth black car in the row. Gavin nodded his head as he walked to it and the guard made his way around to the drivers door. The sound of the doors being unlocked sounded so loud to Gavin now despite knowing that they don’t make that much noise. They both climb in quickly and shut the doors. Gavin instantly pulled the seatbelt over him. Just as the engine roared to life.

Almost as soon as Andersmith let go of the keys gunshots rung out and bullets hit they car. Gavin screamed in fear grabbing his head with both hands and then tucking it down to his knees. Andersmith quickly put the car in reverse backed up then in drive. As the car raced out of the parking lot more bullets hit the car making Gavin scream more. Andersmith hand found Gavin’s head and held him down while he drove with his other hand. From here Gavin could not see where they were or who was shooting at them. But he could only guess Andersmith was driving the car off property and away from the violence. He just wanted all this to be over with and most importantly he wanted Meg and his father to be ok.

**From the point of view of Geoff Ramsey**

He placed the gun down on the table he had just gotten word that the last of the sons of bitches who launched a rocket launcher through the window then came in and started a gun fight were either killed or caught. He started walking to the room one of his guards was leading him to. "How many people are hurt or dead?" He asked the guard.

"At the moment it is unclear how many are dead but quite a few are injured. It might be a few hours before we have the numbers." The guard answered as he opened the door.

Inside Geoff saw two men on their knees with the hands tired behind their backs. Their masks had long been removed by his guards. He could see both had signs of being beaten up, no doubt by his guards.

Back in his Army days he learned to not only shoot a gun but to make people give up information they did not want to give. But today after all that he was not in the mood for the long process it would take to drill the information out of one or both of them.

He approached the men with a look that told them not to test him. Now closer he could get a better look at them. The one on the left was older than the one on the right. Actually looking at the one on the right he could almost see that this kid was probably fresh off the streets this was probably his first mission. And shit if he was not shaking in Geoff’s presents. "Which one of you is going to talk and tell me what this whole mess was about?" He asked very calmly.

The one on the left gave him stone cold eyes that read "fuck off." While the kid lowered his eyes in fear. "Alright." Geoff sighed "If this is how it is going to be." He slightly nodded his head to the one on the left and the guard behind the man fired the gun that he had been aiming there. The man’s forehead exploded getting brain matter all over Geoff and the carpet. Then the body fell forward with a sickening thud. The way the body landed left the two blank staring eyes open looking at the kid who was now basically vibrating where he was kneeling. "Are you going to talk or do I need to blow your fucking brains all over the goddamn room as well?"

It was at this that the boy broke causing Geoff to smile internally. "PLEASE NO I’LL TELL YOU ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!"

Geoff leaned down to the screaming kid and calmly asked. "You can start by telling me why you and your buddies thought all of this was a good idea?"

"It was not their idea some dude in a mask came one day and told them that he could get us close enough to the building that we could break in with a rocket launcher and take out anyone we wanted to!" The kid had tears streaming down his face as he tried to keep looking at Geoff and not the body laying in front of him.

"This was the Kritanta’s idea?"

The boy nodded closing his eyes so he could avoid looking down.

"What the hell does the Kritanta want to make him recruit you guy? He’s the Kritanta for fucks sake if he really wanted in here he could make his own way in and there would probably be very little we could do to stop him. The man is a madman and madmen work alone."

"I-I don’t know what exactly he wanted with us, he never told us. All he said was we could kill and take anything we wanted as long as we stayed out of his way so he could grab the boy!"

‘The boy?’ Geoff thought to himself. ‘There is no boy here. The youngest people who was here tonight was...’ Geoff’s head snapped up and he quickly took a survey of the room. When he did not find what he was looking for he stood up to get a better look. Panicking as he searched but once again coming back with nothing. He turned to the guard he had walked in the room with "Gavin? Where’s Gavin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first piece so there will be spelling and grammatical mistakes, if I find them I will fix them if not you may point them out to me and I will fix them. I may also take suggestions on where the story could go. Trigger warnings and stuff like that!
> 
> UPDATE: I have been writing these in a notes app and have been using italics for the thought. But I did not realize that italics do not translate on to here so instead words with ‘’ will be thoughts for example ‘Oh god’ is a thought while “Oh god” is actual spoken dialog. I have gone back and fixed both already published chapters and will keep doing that in the upcoming chapters unless someone has a better way they would like to share. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Gavin sat there with his head in between his knees with his hands covering his ears for several minutes after the gunshots stopped. Partially because he was still scared of what had just gone down and partially because Andersmith still had his right hand on top of Gavin’s head pushing him down. After a few more minutes of sitting like that his back began to ache. He dropped his hands so they were not covering his ears anymore. ‘Where are we going? Would his father be there? What about Meg?’ He needed to see where they were going and to ask the guard all of his questions. He was just about to open his mouth to ask for Andersmith to let go of his head when he felt the hand on his head start to rub his hair. He was so shocked by this he completely lost the words he was about to say, only leaving his focus on the fingers in his hair. ‘What is he doing? Does he know he’s doing this? Maybe he’s stressed and this is how he deals with it.’ It kind of reminded him of how Meg would fun her fingers through his hair. With that thought he started pushing against the hand to try and sit back up. He really liked Meg and having a guy do something he liked her doing made him feel uncomfortable and he was definitely not gay.

As he pushed himself up the fingers untangled from his long shaggy hair and then left his head entirely. Finally when his back was against the seat again he looked at Andersmith expecting an apology or a joke of some sorts. Anything to cut this awkward silence. But Andersmith said nothing just stared blankly ahead concentrating on driving.

Gavin realized while staring at him waiting for him to say anything that this was the first time Gavin could actually stop and look at the guard who had recused him. He couldn’t look to well inside because of the whole being shot at and having to walk in front of him ordeal. And he never really paid attention to any of the guards before that because they were always terrifying to him.

Andersmith looked to be a middle aged man, probably somewhere in his late thirties. He seemed to have a long face that was entirely circled by dark brown hair. The hair on the top of his head was in the style of being long up top and shorter on the sides and back. It reminded Gavin of the haircuts that were becoming quite popular now. The beard was connected to the shorter part of his hair, and it was a full beard nothing patchy or one of those that grew in weird. His beard was one that guys aspire to grow when they say they want a beard. Nothing too long and nothing too short. He also had a mustache that connected to the beard nothing too crazy like his father would do. It was just a normal mustache. Above that was a really wide nose then hazelnut brown eyes. And just above that were a pair of bushy brown eyebrows. The longer Gavin looked at his face the more he realized something about it was off and made him uncomfortable but he could not quite put his finger on it.

He didn’t realize he was staring until he heard Andersmith clear his throat. This caused Gavin to look him in the eyes to realize Andersmith was staring back at him. Gavin quickly looked away from him and out the window. He wanted his car ride to be over with and he wanted to be back home with his father and friends. He especially wanted to know where they were going. He looked out the window and saw that it was now completely night with a full moon rising in the east. Looking in front of the car he could see the city’s skyline. "Why are we going into the city? Shouldn’t we be heading away from the criminals?"

Andersmith gave a light chuckle to that before saying "Your father has safe spots hidden all over the city, only he and the most trusted guards know where they are. There are a few outside the city but if the gang that attacked tonight planned ahead they would probably expect people to try fleeing the city. Therefore it is smarter to go into the city where they will not expect us to go."

Gavin took a deep breath and opened his mouth to ask another question but Andersmith interrupted him. "And before you ask why you have never heard of these secret safe houses before it is because they are a secret and your father knows you like the run your loud mouth."

Gavin closed his mouth sunk into the seat at the insult. ‘Asshole. I don’t have a bloody loud mouth. If anything he has a big wide nose and I should know something about big noses.’ Gavin silently laughed at himself.

‘Dad doesn’t think I have a loud mouth... does he..?’ Gavin thought about it his father was always telling him to quite down and not be so loud. But he knew he could be trusted with secret information regarding his life right? What would have happened if Andersmith had not gotten to him first what if a not trusted guard had found him or what if he was on his own? Did his father really not trust him that much and does he have to treat him like a child all the time? As Gavin got lost in these thoughts he failed to realize that between the vibrations from the car and his adrenaline levels returning to normal he quickly drifted to sleep.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

"Hey kid wake up we are here."

Gavin’s eyes opened to the sound of Andersmith’s voice. He felt exhausted and didn’t remember falling asleep. Looking around he found that they were surrounded by darkness. There was no light except from the headlights of the car. From that Gavin could see the walls were covered in tiny square tiles. At one point they must have been white but now because of dirt and age they were a dark gray. A huge sign on the wall read Morningwood Station. ‘We are in the subway? My father’s idea of a safe house is an abandoned subway station?’

Gavin suddenly heard the door of the car open and looked over to see Andersmith getting out of the car. "Come on kid we have to get this done before they realize where we went."

Gavin got out of the car "Get what done? Isn’t this the safe house? Aren’t we suppose to be hiding here?"

Andersmith approached the wall, when he got closer to it he knelt down. Using one of the keys from the car he began to peel back some of the tiles on the wall. As he pulled the now loose tiles fell onto the floor; They made a clattering sound. Gavin watched as a hole appeared from behind the tiles. But thanks to the lack of light he could not see what was in there. When Andersmith was satisfied with how much of the hole was uncovered he reached into it and pulled out a duffel bag. It landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

Immediately upon it hitting the floor Andersmith was squatting on the floor over it shuffling through its contents. Finally he found what he was looking for. From the bag he pulled out a walkie-talkie radio and quickly took the batteries that were taped to the back and placed them inside the device. Once he powered it on he began flipping through the channels. Finally coming to the one he wanted he began to speak into it. "This is Andersmith can anyone here me? Over."

There was silence as they waited for a reply. Andersmith looked up at Gavin and saw the confusion on his face. "Your father has one of these in every safe house and in the mansion there is a secret monitoring room with one. There is only one key to the room and it is passed from staff member to staff member; so no one know exactly where it is. But if they are all killed then that gang may have the key and be listening in on us. If that is the case then it is only a matter of time before they find this safe house."

Andersmith looked back down at the radio in his hand. He brings it back up to his mouth before saying "Is anyone there? Hello! Over."

Once again silence rang out around them it greeted them like an unwanted guest. "I do not like this at all." Andersmith said to himself then looked at Gavin who’s face was now clearly showing his concern for the situation.

Quickly he bent down and sat the radio on the floor and began to go through the duffel bag again. He pulled out a bundle of clothes and sorted them into two piles then pulled out two pairs of black tennis shoes and put them with the respecting pile. He then picked up the two pairs of clothes and walked closer to Gavin handing him a pair. "We should assume and act like the gang killed everyone and has one of the walkie talkies. Therefore they are probably on their way here. So just to be safe put these on and then go sit on the stairs over there."

Gavin nodded his head, taking the clothes and shoes he then turned to walk near the stairs. To say he was scared was an understatement Andersmith was saying his father and friend maybe dead and a gang of men are trying to hunt him down. He was not only scared out of his mind but he wanted to just shut down and cry because everyone he loved maybe gone and his life may never be the same.

He got to the stairs which were supposed to lead to the surface but due to the station being abandoned the stairs were blocked off near the top. The car was facing the wall to the right of the stairs and there was plenty of light over here without the worry of your body casting a shadow in front of you. Gavin sat the clothes down on the cleanest looking step of the stairs he began to take off his shoes when he felt eyes on him. Turning he saw Andersmith had his back to him he was also changing into the new set of clothes and currently had his pants off. Gavin quickly turned around not wanting to see a pantsless man even if he did have underwear on.

He looked down at the clothes he was given while he took off his own pants. They were gray sweatpants the looked to be a size too big for him. He put on the sweats and then took off his shirt. The new shirt was a light blue sweater that would also not fit him. He frowned as he put it on and looked down at himself. ‘These clothes look like they swallow me whole. I probably look like a kid in their dad’s shirt or jacket. Wait are these my dad’s old clothes?’ Gavin thought to himself and he slid on the oversized shoes.

He could hear footsteps behind him and he turned around to see Andersmith walking up to him. Gavin was shocked to find that all of his clothes fit him almost perfectly. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans with the black tennis shoes a gray t shirt and a back hoodie. But before Gavin could open his mouth to question the clothes he realized Andersmith had a large pocket knife in his right hand. "You aren’t going to like this next part. But your face is too recognizable so we have to make you look different. Which means a haircut." Andersmith said sounding very apologetic.

Gavin definitely did not want to cut his hair but looking at the knife and how Andersmith was blocking anyway out he knew he was not in control of the situation. He sat down on the stairs as he said "Doesn’t look like I have much of a choice."

"No you really don’t." Andersmith stated as he walked over and kneeled in front of Gavin.

Taking the knife in one hand and Gavin’s chin in the other he began to use the knife to shave Gavin’s beard. He started at the part by his ear and worked his way down towards the chin. ‘He’s giving me a bloody dry shave! I’m going to be covered in bumps and cuts by the morning!’ But Gavin didn’t dare make a noise of protest to the man with a knife to his face. But this was his bodyguard he wouldn’t hurt him right? After all he was being paid to take care of Gavin. Then again if his father really is dead then no one is paying him and he could do anything he wanted.

Andersmith finished with the other half of Gavin’s beard and began to work on his mustache. Gavin was really disappointed that he had to lose all his facial hair it took him forever to get it to this length and style that he liked, and now it was gone. The whole time Andersmith shaved him, Gavin could not help but look at the man’s beard and mustache again. "Are you going to shave too? It would be really unfair if you don’t." Gavin blurted out once Andersmith was done with his mustache and had pulled the knife away from his face.

"I will after I finish with the rest of your hair. Now turn around and face the wall."

Gavin quietly nodded his head as he turned around. It was an awkward angle since the stairs traveled up and this caused one of his feet to be higher than the other. While his ass had to pick a step to sit on. But finally he picked one and sat back down. But before he could get comfortable Andersmith had grabbed a chunk of the hair on the top of his head and began sawing it off with the knife. Gavin reaches up and felt his face there was nothing left of his beard. It was incredibly smooth as if it had been done with a razor or it was never there at all. ‘How many times has he does this to get that good at it. From the looks of his beard he doesn’t shave often.’ Suddenly Andersmith spoke up again. "I’m going to get closer to your scalp why don’t you hold on to the hand rail to steady yourself."

Gavin nodded and reached forward to grab ahold of the railing that was on the wall. They were so far down the stairs that all he could hold on to was the curved part at the end of the hand rail. While he did this he felt Andersmith grab ahold of his hair again. Boredom began to set in as Gavin looked at his hands the end of the railing. It was the part that curved into the wall and it was at the end where it was grounded into one of the many squares on the wall. If you followed it the other way it traveled up to the top of the stairs but every five feet it had a piece branch off and connect itself into the wall. He felt the hand continuing to move around his head pulling up prices of hair and cutting it with the knife. With a deep sigh he began to count the square tiles.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

The hand reached the back of his head again but this time it grabbed ahold of it tightly.

6...

7...

8...

Before Gavin could react to the hand it was bashing his face against the wall. The impact cause him to become dizzy and disoriented he held onto the rail tighter to help support himself. If he were to let go of it he may start to fall backwards. An intents pain swelled in his head and he closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning. He was completely unaware that the hand had left the back of his head and was now pulling out a pair of handcuffs. One of the handcuffs were quickly latch onto Gavin’s left wrist then the other cuff was wrapped around the hand rail before being locked onto his other wrist.

Gavin opened his eyes back up and saw that he was now chained to the handrail. He pulled at the rail but it was secured to the wall. He began to open his mouth to scream when the hand wrapped around his head. The hand grabbed both sides of his cheeks while the palm was under his chin. Using the thumb and index finger it held his mouth open while the other hand shoved a piece of cloth into his mouth. Just as quickly as it has appeared the hand was gone only to return by wrapping another cloth around Gavin’s head tying it in the back tightly, securing the cloth in his mouth. Gavin tried screaming but all that came out was a muffled one.

He turned his head to see who had done this only to find Andersmith standing behind him. As Gavin tried to scream for help and to question what is happening Andersmith reaches down to the floor where the pocket knife had been placed. He smiled to himself as he folded the knife and put it in his pocket. "I wanted to do that as soon as we got here. You know before you woke up from your nap. But ultimately I decided it would be easier to get you changed and have a hair cut if you did it willingly."

Gavin began crying. He wanted him to unlock the cuffs and remove the gag. He wanted Andersmith to start laughing and tell him how much of a baby he was. He wanted this to all be some kind of twisted joke and maybe if he saw Gavin was crying and not enjoying it maybe he would let him go. But he didn’t instead Andersmith reached up to his own face and to Gavin’s horror began to peel at it.

Chucks of the skin came peeling off of his face. Some went along with the facial hair while others went with eyebrows. Gavin suddenly realized why something seems off to him about Andersmith’s face earlier, it was almost too perfect. The pores and hair seemed too symmetrical and unnatural, like someone had placed them there individuality. Which Gavin realized must be the case because under Andersmith’s face was another face only this one was real. Gavin continued watching in horror as he removed the fake head of hair from the top of his head and then the bold cap. Finally he removed the contacts in his eyes.

The man standing in front of Gavin looked like a complete different person. This man had a black head of hair that almost looked darker in the headlights from the car. It was definitely longer than the hair he had been wearing as a wig because this new hair was long enough to wrap around his ears and went about halfway down his neck. It was definitely shorter than Gavin’s hair before the forced haircut. The man in front of him didn’t have any facial hair almost looking freshly shaved. He eyes were also now a vibrant moss green. Now Andersmith.... no this was no longer Andersmith this man was someone Gavin didn’t know the identity to. Then Gavin realized no one else knows who he is with either. If they were to come looking for him they would be looking for Andersmith.

At that thought Gavin stood back up and turned his back to the man. He began to try and pull at the railing again but it was too secure. Running down the two stairs he had been sitting on he tried to get the handcuff chain off at the end but there was no gap it was perfectly sealed to the wall. Gavin looked closer and saw it had been sealed to the wall with concrete. ‘How had he not noticed that before?’ He pulled at it a bit more but when it didn’t move he ran up the stairs to try and see if the top was the same way. But he only made if five feet before running into a part of the rail connecting the rail to the wall to hold it up. He realized he was stuck to the railing and he only had five feet to move around plus how ever far his arms could reach. Gavin began to cry harder as he sank to the ground and squatted as far up the stairs as he could go.

The man at the bottom of the stairs chuckled to himself a bit. "Are you done with that yet?"

Gavin ignored him and buried his face into the corner of his elbow to try and rub away the snot that was now running down from his nose. He heard a foot step taking a step towards him. Quickly he turned his head and pulled himself even further up the stairs causing his arms to extend further then they were supposed to. But right now he didn’t care. He saw the man had a foot on the bottom step like he was about to climb them towards him. Gavin raised his foot in front of himself as if to say "If you come any closer I will bloody kick you!"

The man seemed to get the message and began to back down the stairs. But once at the bottom he once again gave a laugh. "I don’t think you quite realize how deep of shit you are in right now. And how if you kick me I can promise you, you will regret it."

With that the man turned around and walked back to the duffle bag and the hole in the wall. Gavin lowed his leg back down and continued to pull at the rail while he watched the unknown man. The man bent back down to the hole and reached his hand in. When he tried pulling it back out he clearly was pulling something heavy. But with a few extra tugs what ever it was came sliding out of the dark hole and landed on the floor with a sickening flop. What ever it was, was huge it had to be bigger than Gavin. It was wrapped up in what looked like a white tarp or bag with rope wrapped around it. The man picked it up by the ropes and dragged it away from the hole. He let one end drag on the floor while he had his hands near the top. When the man was satisfied with where it was he let it go with another sickening flop. "Oh well it looks like this one died while waiting for us. That does happen if you cut too deep into the back of the neck. But this one was a fighter so it had to be done."

That was when it dawned on Gavin what the object was. He had dragged a dead body out of the hole. If Gavin looked hard enough he could see red on the spot where the back of the neck should be. Then came another sickening flopping noise. He looked over to see the man had pulled another one out of the hole. This one was wrapped in the same way as the first one but this one was clearly smaller than the first. "Oh this ones still alive!" The man exclaimed happily. "Good this will be more entertaining this way."

The man dragged the new body over so it was laying next to the first one. This time after dropping it onto the floor Gavin could see the slight movement it made with its head after the impact. Then he realized that only the head was moving. ‘He paralyzed them from the neck down!‘

The man who had done all this to then looked up at Gavin. He must have seen the fear and confusion in Gavin’s face. "I had to cut the neck in the older man because I could not get the jump on him and so he fought me. He did pretty well I might add but not well enough." He laughed like he had made a joke.

"But this one here." He slapped the face of the body laying at his feet.

"This one didn’t see me coming. He was just walking down the street one second then being pulled into an alley the next. Then before he knew what was happening and could fight back I just simply broke his neck."

The man smiled at this like it was a pleasant childhood memory. "Oh but don’t worry. I broke it just enough not to kill him. Just enough so that he was paralyzed from the neck down. Breathing may be difficult but he won’t be breathing for long."

The body on the floor began to groan like it was trying to talk and much to Gavin’s surprise the man then reached down and uncovered the tarp around its head before removing the gag from the body’s mouth. Before the gag was out of his mouth the body began to cry out. "PLEASE LET ME GO!! I PROMISE I WONT TELL ANYONE!!! JUST PLEASE LET ME GO!!!"

The man got right into the screaming mans face. "You know damn well who I am. So you know what happens to people who come across me?"

The body on the ground began to scream more and begging to be let go and how he didn’t want to die. Tears began to stream down Gavin’s face as he watched helplessly. The man smiled down at the body before slamming his hands down on the floor next to either sides of its head and screaming in his face. "YOU KNOW WHO I AM!! SAY IT!!!"

The body scream and cried "I know who you are please don’t kill me!"

The man still in the body’s face, now with a smile again. "Then say who I am and maybe I’ll make it quick."

The body was sobbing and hiccuping so much that Gavin almost missed it speaking again. But once Gavin heard it his heart stopped. "Kritanta. You’re the Kritanta."

Gavin’s eyes widened he started violently pulling at the rail, which he had stopped doing when the bodies were pulled out of the hole. He began screaming but it just came out muffled. ‘I am going to die here! The Kritanta! Oh god I don’t want to die!’ In the middle of his blind panic Gavin had taken his eyes off of the Kritanta but he could heard him chuckling to himself as he started moving around. He could also hear the sounds of one of the bodies being dragged across the ground and the unmistakable cries of the body said no and please over and over again.

Gavin eventually used up all his energy pulling at the rail and realized he was not moving it at all. He turned his head to look at the Kritanta just in time to see him sit the body against the car and open the back door. Taking the knife out of his back pocket he began to cut the body out of the tarp and rope.

The body, Gavin realized, was a young man somewhere close to Gavin’s age. In fact he was as tall as Gavin, thin and lanky like him too. However he did not look like Gavin. This guy had short blond hair with no facial hair. Gavin looked at the dead body laying on the floor and it dawned on him that it looked roughly the same build and height of the Kritanta.

Then a low grunt caused Gavin to look back at the car. The man was lifting the living body up from the ground. He was holding it under the armpits like people would hold a baby. Then before it’s feet could leave the ground he shoved it into the backseat of the car. From where Gavin stood he could not see what exactly the Kritanta was doing but if he had to guess it would have been that he was positioning the body how ever he wanted in the car.

Once the Kritanta got the body in the car how he liked it he turned around and saw Gavin staring at him. "Have you figured it out yet or do I need to spell it out for you?"

Gavin unsure how to respond so just stood there staring at him. "Basically once the police get to your house and shift through whatever remains they are going to realize that you are not there."

He walked over and started dragging the other body. "And it is going to be pretty difficult to get you out of the city, or really anywhere for that matter, while they are looking for you."

He used the knife to free the dead body from the tarp like the other one before lifting it into the drivers seat of the car. "But if they were to find two bodies both roughly matching you and a guard you escaped with in one of your father’s cars then they might call off the search. The problem is getting them to find the car and bodies and making these two look unrecognizable and like they were attacked."

He smiled as he rolled down the drivers side window then closed the car doors. Gavin watched as the Kritanta walked back over to the duffel bag and pulled the rest of its contents out. If he looked hard enough he could just barely make them out to be a gun and what looked like a box of matches. Once the Kritanta placed the two items in his back pockets he stood up with the duffel bag in hand. He walked around the room picking up the tarps, rope, their old clothes, as much of Gavin’s cut hair as he could grab and the remains of the fake face he had been wearing earlier. He placed each item into the bag as he went. "See I could just butcher them or beat them black and blue and make it look like a gang got ahold of them. Then I could give an anonymous tip to the police but that would take time and I am in a bit of a rush. Plus sometimes they get smart and track the calls."

He walked around to the truck of the car then with a click it popped open. He threw the bag into the trunk before closing it with a slam. "That is when I settled on the idea of a fire. The bodies would be unrecognizable, fingerprinting won’t work, plus facial features and hair will complete burn off. The only way to identify them is by dental records and by then we will be gone. And the best part is the smoke coming from the tunnels will lure every emergency worker in town and it will take them hours to get to the car giving us even more time."

The body in the back of the car began screaming again "NO PLEASE!! I DON’T WANT TO BE BURNED TO DEATH!!!"

The Kritanta walked over to the back seat door of the car threw open the door. He then reached into his back right pocket pulled out the gun and fired it at the man in the back seat. Gavin was surprised the shoot wasn’t as loud as he thought it would be. ‘Must have a silencer on it.’ He was also glad he could not see into the back seat of the car, he really didn’t want to see someone with their brains blown out all over the back window.

Gavin wanted to throw up but feared he would choke on it if he did because of the gag. He watched as the Kritanta walked closer to him but then walked past the stairs and around the corner. He heard what sounded like a metal door opening then something being moved around before the metal door slammed shut. Then the Kritanta rolled a motorcycle out of the shadows he was also holding two motorcycle helmets. He parked it next to the bottom step then looked at Gavin. "Now I am going to need you to do what I say. Because if you don’t I won’t kill you I will do something far worse."

He took a step closer to Gavin which caused him to immediately raise his foot back up. He didn’t care what the Kritanta did to him for not listening but he did know that going with him would be far worse.

At the sight of Gavin’s oversized shoe bottom the Kritanta sighed and continued to approach him like someone would a scared dog. "If you don’t do what I fucking say and put your foot down then I might go see if that girl you were talking to earlier survived."

Gavin’s eyes widened and his foot lowered slightly to the ground. The Kritanta still ascending the stairs as he talked. "God what was her name? Me and the other guards talked about her sometimes. Pretty thing she is. Maybe if she did survive I could pay her a visit have a bit of fun with her. Of course I would let you see her too. You could see her piece by bloody fucking piece."

Gavin’s heart stopped. All he could think about was protecting Meg. He began screaming at the Kritanta to leave her alone and not to lay a single finger on her. But due to the gag it came out muffled and unrecognizable. "But if you lower your leg, do what I say, and don’t fight me then I will leave her alone."

He lower his head as he lowered his foot back onto the stair. He did not want to see the smug winning smile of the Kritanta as he made his way up the rest of the stairs. He felt a hand grab onto his shoulder pulling him up before the body of the Kritanta was felt on Gavin’s back. Reaching around Gavin he unlocked one of the handcuffs from his wrist. Then slowly they descended down the stairs until the were next to the motorcycle.

With one hand the Kritanta grabbed a helmet and shoved it over Gavin’s head. It felt tight and uncomfortable because of the gag’s knot in the back. Then he left Gavin’s back to move in front of him taking Gavin’s left hand, which was the one the handcuffs were still attached to, he wrapped it around his own body and then through his hoodie pocket. Then taking Gavin’s other hand bringing it up to meet at the pocket and locking the handcuffs back onto it. Gavin realized he was now in the back with his chest flat against the taller man’s back. And his hands were wrapped around him and in his hoodie pocket.

‘It’s like we are taking a bloody Prom picture.’ Gavin thought to himself. Then the Kritanta put his hands on Gavin’s arms before sidestepping closer to the bike dragging Gavin with him. Taking one foot he swings it over the bike leaving Gavin at an awkward angle of leaning over the bike. He was basically given the option to keep leaning over the bike until his legs give out or get on the bike. He really did not want to get on the bike but the threat to Meg still rattle in his head. He took a deep breath before he swung his leg around the bike and sat down. Positioning himself so he was not leaning on the Kritanta.

The Kritanta checked to make sure Gavin's hands and handcuffs were covered up by the hoodie pocket. Then he put on his own motorcycle helmet. It was not the iconic mask but a regular helmet. ‘It would be harder to sneak away if he was flashing the mask all over the place.’ Gavin was thrown from his thoughts as the motorcycle roared to life. Suddenly he was having trouble breathing. The bike moved towards the car stopping right next to it. Now he could see both dead bodies in there. Tears ran down his face as he looked at the one in the back seat. That was supposed to be him.

Then a flying piece of light caught his eye as he saw the matches Kritanta had just lit fly into the car. They waited a few seconds but then sure enough the fire started to spread in the back seat. Growing brighter and larger. That was the moment Kritanta decided to move the motorcycle again. Catching Gavin off guard and out of reflex he held on tighter to the body in front of him. Realizing what he was doing he quickly stopped and leaned back away from him. He watched as they emerged from the tunnel into the night. As they drove away from it all he could think was ‘Please let someone find me. Dad please...’


	3. Chapter 3 *

They had been driving for a few hours by the time the sun started to rise. The Kritanta had been weaving in and out of the city streets, taking tunnels and alleyways. They were circling the city Gavin realized after the third circle. Each time they would take a new route. ‘He’s trying to lose the cops if they ever looked at the cameras. He’s thinking ahead for when they realize the body in that burning car is not me.’ Gavin guessed.

About an hour into their drive the dark black smoke started bellowing out of the tunnels. It seemed like no matter where they were in their circle around the city you could see the smoke. Then it looked like every emergency vehicle in the city went racing past them towards the smoke. ‘Please don’t fall for it! I’m right here!’ He wanted to scream at them as they raced by. The Kritanta’s words echoed in his head "It will take them hours to get to the car giving us even more time." Even more time to confuse the cameras in the city then make an escape.

He started to cry. The tears rolled down his cheeks until they reached the cloth of the gag. His nose also started running again getting all over himself, the gag, and the inside of the helmet. ‘Why is this happening to me? I just want to go home. What did I do to deserve this?’ The urge to cling onto and hug the thing his arms were wrapped around suddenly surfaced. He wanted to give into the urge and to find some kind of comfort in all of this. But he didn’t, no he couldn’t, because that would mean finding comfort in his kidnapper. So instead as he cried he kept his back straight and his arms as extended as much as he could so that his chest was not against the Kritanta’s back.

Suddenly the sun light hit him directly into his eyes pulling him from his concentration and thoughts. It was bouncing off of a car hood as they were stopped at a red light. ‘It must be time for everyone to head to work.’ Looking closer at the car he realizes just how close it was to them. If he could extend his foot slightly he could kick their car then maybe the person driving would get out of the car to look and see if there was any damage. Gavin’s heart began to race ‘They would try talking to The Kritanta and realize something is wrong and I am being kidnapped. This could be all over or at least give the cops a heads up.’

Gavin smiles at the idea or at least smiled the best he could with the gag in his mouth and a few stray tears running down his face. ‘Or The Kritanta would shoot them for trying to help you.’ A voice in the back of his head spoke up. But Gavin didn’t care he had to try. He only has one chance to try this and he would be willing to risk his and someone else’s life if it meant being set free.

He was just about to move his leg when the Kritanta’s hand grabbed his right thigh; stopping any movement towards the car and pinning it to the motorcycle. Gavin looked up to see the Kritanta’s helmet had turned slightly so he was looking at him through the corner of his eye. He had watched him stare at the car. Gavin looked back at the car trying to decide if he should risk it now that the Kritanta knew his plan. That was when the Kritanta’s hand tighten on Gavin’s leg digging the nails in. It was enough for Gavin to get the message "Don’t fucking try it."

He watched as the car drove away once the light turned green. He hung his head in disappointment. He had failed and missed his shot and worse the Kritanta was aware of his escape idea. He wouldn’t get another chance like that again. The tears started streaming down his face again. ‘I’m never going to get away from him. He’s too smart and has planned this way far in advance. I’m never going to go back home. And I’m just bloody pissing him off.’ He could felt himself starting to zone out. He didn’t want to but at the same time he couldn’t help it. The emptiness feeling seemed to sink in from every corner of his body. It scared him but it also seemed to help. ‘Numb.’ He thought to himself. ‘It’s better than the pain.’

Being so lost in his own mind and the numbing feeling he failed to notice that at every light the Kritanta would grab on to Gavin’s thigh depending on which side a car would be on.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Gavin did not let the numbness leave him until he felt the motorcycle turn off. The lack of the vibration from the motor seemed to wake him up. Looking around at the environment around them he realized it was entirely different. Instead of the city landscape or rolling hills, they were now in a desert. The land looked bare and dusty with a few shrubs scattered around. The parking lot that they were parked in had a layer of sand on it. And the motel surrounding the parking lot was old, weathered and in need of some repairs. Looking at the road sign that stood tall into the sky Gavin read the words "Motor Motel."

‘How long was I zoned out for?’

They were parked in a corner of the parking lot, where the windows to the office could not see them. Gavin felt the Kritanta turn slightly to him. He took off his helmet and hung it off the handlebars. Then he reached and grabbed onto Gavin’s arms. "I am going to take off the handcuffs and gag. If you scream or say anything about what is happening to you, then I will kill anyone and everyone that hears you. I will go door to door and kill every man, woman, and child. And if you try to run then when I catch you and I will, then I will break every bone in your legs and make you walk back here on them. Do you understand?"

Tears threaten Gavin’s eyes again but he managed to hold them back while nodding his head. "Good."

The Kritanta twisted back around began unlocking the handcuffs. Once Gavin heard the click of one being unlocked he tried to pull his hand away from the man. But his wrist was grabbed roughly and pulled back away from him. "Wait till I unlock the other one."

So Gavin sat there and waited for the other one to be set free. Soon he heard the second lock and cautiously began to pull him arms away from the man. When he felt no resistance he yanked them towards himself. Once they were away from the man Gavin looked down at his wrist and he could see the raw red line running alone him wrist. He gently rubbed one with the childish hopes that it would go away.

While he was looking down at his wrist he felt the Kritanta get off the bike. "Stand up." He snapped at Gavin.

Carefully Gavin stood up and swung his leg off the bike. Once he was off he turn towards the Kritanta, who took off Gavin’s helmet. The man paused and looked at Gavin’s face rubbing away one of the stray tears. Even without a mirror Gavin knew his face was red and puffy. The Kritanta reaches behind his head and began to untie the gag. Finally the one around his head was removed then the Kritanta grabbed onto Gavin’s face before using two fingers to start to pull the gag inside his mouth out.

The thought of biting the fingers off did cross Gavin’s mind but he was so tired and wanted nothing more than the gag to be taken out of his mouth. So he let the fingers leave his mouth undamaged, taking the cloth along with them. Once the cloth was gone Gavin closed his mouth hoping the moister would return soon. "Ok we are going to walk inside and get a room. We both need sleep and a place to lay low, and hey if you're good maybe I will let you watch the TV. Maybe even the news. How does that sound?" The Kritanta asked as he pocketed the two cloths.

Gavin nodded his head. He wasn’t sure what else to say that wouldn’t result in the shit getting beat out of him. Plus he was so tired and he hated to admit it but he was curious about the news. "Good, when we go in I’m doing all the talking. Alright?"

Gavin nodded again and as he did so he thought he saw the corner of the Kritanta’s mouth twitch up. But whatever movement there was was quickly gone as he grabbed Gavin’s arm and they began walking towards the office.

As they walked Gavin could hear the crunching of the gravel under their feet. Looking down at his feet was disappointed to see the oversized black shoes that he was forced to change into at the subway station. Then the realization hit him ‘He burned my favorite bloody shoes!’

The sound of the door opening and a bell pulled Gavin from the thought of his burning shoes miles away and brought him back to himself. The motel office was a small room split in half with a counter. The whole room smelled like old coffee and the room was covered in paperwork. Behind the counter he could see a woman who was probably in her late twenties or early thirties. She had long red hair and a tannish white skin. Upon hearing the bell she looked up at them with a smile. But when her eyes landed on Gavin her face fell. "Hello welcome to the Motor Motel! My name is Lindsay how can I help you... oh god sweetie are you alright? You look like you’ve been crying?"

The Kritanta‘s hand tightened around his wrist like a pair of handcuffs. "Unfortunately he’s not alright. Earlier this morning he got a call saying his father was in the hospital and he is dying. So we are trying to get up to see him but I am too exhausted to drive anymore and as you can see he’s in no state to. So could we have a room please?"

Lindsay’s eyes dropped away from Gavin’s "I’m sorry to hear that. I hope you make it to him in time and he gets better. Would you want a room with one bed or two?"

Gavin just kept staring ahead, he had no idea if his father was alright. Did he survive the attack? Was he in a hospital somewhere or worse? Dead? The Kritanta cleared his throat before continuing. "Ya him and his father are pretty close. Losing him would destroy him. And one is fine thank you."

Gavin focused on the paper she began to write on. He wanted to scream and throw up. ‘I don’t want to share a bed with this monster. I just want to go home.’ He must have took too deep of a breath or twitched at the thought because the Kritanta’s gripped tighten. "Could we also have a room that isn’t close to anyone else? If we get another phone call I don’t want to disturb anyone else if he starts breaking down. Because he normally starts screaming when he’s crying." The man added in quickly.

"Oh of course you can." The woman chimed as she turned the paper around towards them. "I just need you to sign here and we charge $40 by the hour or a night is $600 and check out would be 11 in the morning."

The Kritanta took the paper letting go of Gavin’s arm for the first time since the parking lot, and began to write on the paper. "We will probably only need nine hours and we will leave pretty early in the morning." He said as he slide the paper back to her.

"Well alright..." she looked down to read the paper "Mr. Morris your room will be number 15 and it will be at the far end over there. I will try to make sure not to put people in the two rooms closest to you so you two can have your privacy. Also we charge up front so that would be $360. And when you guys go to leave my husband maybe running the desk. Just return the keys to him and that should be all." She said with a smile.

Gavin watched as they exchanged the money, which he noted was in cash, and the keycard. "Thank you and we will be sure to let you know if we need anything." The Kritanta said as he grabbed ahold of Gavin’s wrist again before pulling him out of the office.

"See that wasn’t so bad, now was is?" The man said as he dragged Gavin across the parking lot to their room. Never letting go of his wrist as he unlocked and opened the door. Once opened he throw Gavin inside and when both men were inside the door slam shut.

Gavin fell to the floor with an unceremonious thud landing on his elbows and knees. "I suggest if you need to go to the bathroom you do it now because it might be a while before you get the chance again." The Kritanta said while standing in front of the door.

Quickly Gavin scrabbled to his feet getting a bit of carpet burn from the floor as he pushed himself up. Running into the bathroom he closed the door behind him and locked the door. Having that separation between them gave him a sense of safety. But deep down he knew it would not hold back his kidnapper. ‘He could probably easily kick down this door. Maybe he would pick the lock I think I remember hearing about how he could do that. Also he has that gun, he could just shoot the lock. Or worse he could shoot me through the door.’ With that thought Gavin quickly used the bathroom. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off the Kritanta by pissing himself or the bed.

Once he was done washing his hands and ignoring his red and puffy face in the mirror he grabbed for the handle of the door. ‘Am I really about to walk back out to him willingly?’ He didn’t want to he wanted to stay in the safety of the bathroom and make his kidnapper break down the door, giving himself enough time to think of a plan to get out of here or to make a weapon out of something he could find in here. But if he failed he knew he would be beaten to a pulp or killed on the spot. With that Gavin turned the handle hearing the lock unlock as he did. ‘If my dad is alive I want to get back to him alive and with as little injuries as possible.’

Stepping out of the bathroom he saw the Kritanta standing in front of a armchair by the window gazing out of it like he was watching for people. When he heard the bathroom door open he turned and looked at Gavin. "All better?"

Gavin silently nodded his head while lowering it to look at the floor. "Good now come lay down so I can put these back on you."

Gavin heard the sound of clattering metal and looked up to see the handcuffs hanging off of the Kritanta’s finger. Immediately he took a single step back into the bathroom. "No please. I promise I’ll be good. Just please no more handcuffs."

The Kritanta’s eyes went stern instantly. "I know you will be but I have to be safe. Do you still want to watch the news?"

A tear threatened to leave Gavin’s eye. He knew if he ran back into the safety of the bathroom it wouldn’t be safe for long. But he really didn’t want to be handcuffed again. He felt the bruise that was changing from a bright red color to a darker purple on his sore wrists. "Do you promise not to tighten them so much this time?"

The man’s eyes lighten up a bit. "Yes I promise."

Hesitantly Gavin took a step towards the man and away from the bathroom. His feet seemed to move on their own after that one step. And before he knew it he was standing in front to the man. Slowly he lifted his trembling hands up to the Kritanta. "That’s a good little bird. But I need you to lay down so I can wrap the chain around a bar on the headboard."

Gavin cringed at the nickname and started to protest when the man interrupted him. "It just so if I fall asleep I won’t have to worry about you escaping. And if you fall asleep first you won’t have to worry about me moving you."

Looking down at the bed Gavin kept telling himself ‘Do it for dad be strong for him.’ The tears threaten once again as he sat down on the bed. He looked up at the man as if to ask one more time if he really needed to do this. The Kritanta silently nodded his head. Gavin then carefully laid down on the bed so that he was laying on his back. Then he slowly lifted his hands to the wooden bars that made up the headboard. He could see the Kritanta’s chest as he leaned over him to apply the handcuffs. He nearly started crying with each locking noise the handcuffs made. 

Once both were on the Kritanta stood back up and looked at Gavin. "Is that good or are they too tight?"

Gavin gently pulled at his hands both quietly became stuck when the chain of the handcuffs caught the bar. He pulled on one and his other hand was pulled backwards. He tried the other and the same thing happened. They were not tight but they were also not loose enough to get out of. Gavin nodded his head the best he could with it laying on the bed. "Can I watch the news now?"

"How do you ask for something you want?"

"Can I please watch the news now?" Gavin chocked out with spite building in the back of this throat.

"Please and?" The man next to him asked with a shit eating grin.

"Thank..." But before Gavin you get the you out the Kritanta shoved the cloth into Gavin’s mouth creating the gag again. Quickly out of retaliation he tried shoving the gag out of his mouth with his tongue But the Kritanta was faster grabbing Gavin’s head and tying the second cloth around his head securing the first one in place. Screaming through the gag Gavin called the man every foul word or name he could think of. "Now that you are comfortable." The Kritanta stated with a chuckle "You can watch the news."

The TV, which sat across the walkway at the foot of the bed, clicked on. From the angle Gavin was forced to lay on he had to strain his neck to see the screen. The channels were flipping and by the time it landed on the news he had stopped his screaming and crying.

The TV boomed with the news channels breaking news sound. A women appeared on the screen she had a stern face and bright blonde hair but if you looked closely you could see the sadness in her eyes. "Tonight’s headline: Early this morning Mayor Ramsey’s house was attacked by a local gang now known as FunHaus. There were a few injuries and some deaths though most were from the gang. It has been reported that the Mayor has escaped the attack uninjured."

Gavin breathed a sigh of relief as tears of joy threatened his eyes. "However." The lady continued "The Mayor’s son Gavin Ramsey has been reported to be missing. Camera footage has shown that he and a bodyguard escaped the attack in a car. A few hours later smoke began to emerge from the subways near MorningWood. As of a few minutes ago firefighters were finally able to get to the source of the fire. We take you to the scene of the fire where Fiona Nova is there talking to police."

The screen switched to another young woman this one with darker skin and short dark hair. She was standing in front of a fire truck. "Thank you. I have spoken to the police and they have said that the source of the fire was a car matching the description of the one the bodyguard and Gavin Ramsey left in. They have also stated that they have found two bodies inside the burned up car. But due to the damages they can not be identified at this time. Is it them? Or is it someone else?"

Gavin looked over at the Kritanta who was still sitting in the chair by the window. He would watch the TV then every minute or so he would glance out the window. ‘I have to let dad know I’m alright. Maybe I can convince him to let me send him a message. If he does maybe I could sneak a message in there that could help them find me.’ Gavin thought to himself before making noise though the gag. It did not take long for the Kritanta to notice and look over at him. "What do you have something you want to say?"

He got up and closed the few feet that was between them. Using two fingers to remove the gag, Gavin held his mouth open to help. First the one wrapped around his face was pulled out of his mouth and left hanging around his neck. Then the Kritanta dug out the extra cloth he had crammed in Gavin’s mouth only minutes ago. Once both gags were gone Gavin used his tongue to dampen his lips before speaking. "Please can we let my dad know I’m alive? You can wait till they realize the body is not mine but please he needs to know that I am ok. Please."

Gavin looked up at the man standing over him through the tears that were threatening his vision. The Kritanta looked at him emotionlessly. "We could probably make him a little video. Would that make you happy?"

Gavin quickly nodded his head "Yes please could we? I promise I’ll behave afterwards. Just please he has to know I’m ok. I’m all he’s got."

The Kritanta smiled down at him before reaching down a stroking his cheek softly with his hand. Gavin suddenly feel uneasy about the whole thing. "Alright, but you have to do everything I tell you to. Otherwise I could beat the shit out of you on camera and send that to your dad."

Once again Gavin nodded his head, though this time it was slower and more hesitant. He opened his mouth to ask what he was supposed to do when the Kritanta grabbed the cloth and cramming it back into Gavin’s mouth then pulling the other one back up around his face. He walked back over to the window. Gavin could not see what he was doing because the Kritanta’s body was blocking the way. But once he moved away from it he realized the Kritanta’s phone was now position on the window seal, the screen showed Gavin laying on the bed. Looking closer he could see the red button and numbers counting up. ‘He’s recording me now.’

*********HEY THIS IS WHERE THAT RAPE WARNING COMES INTO PLAY! SO IF YOU DON’T WANT TO READ IT THEN I WOULD RECOMMEND SKIPPING TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (that is if I have it wrote and published it. If not then hang tight I’m working on it) And if you read it and get mad or upset and take it out in the comments then maybe this isn’t the story for you! Because I have warned you before hand and (in Smokey Bear voice) only you can prevent yourself from reading stuff you don’t like. Other than that if you do read the rest of this chapter I hope you enjoy! This is my first smut writing ever so I don’t know how good I am at it.**********

Suddenly Gavin felt the bed at his feet start to dip and the springs began to cry out under the new weight. Looking down at his feet he saw the Kritanta crawling towards him. Gavin’s eyebrows bunches up together in confusion at the man making his way towards him. But the man hardly noticed instead grabbing onto his ankle tightly with his hand. "Spread your legs apart."

Gavin’s heart dropped. Quickly he kicked his foot away and bunched his legs up ready to kick the man if he got any closer. He tried to sit up but the way his arms were handcuffed made it impossible. He also began screaming as loud as he could through the gag. ‘God! Please no! Please help me! Someone! Anyone! Dad please!’

Gavin took his eyes off the Kritanta for one second to look towards the window with the hope of seeing a silhouette in the curtains or even the flashing lights of the police. Anything that would mean he was about to be saved. In that few seconds that Gavin looked at the window he failed to see the Kritanta lunge over his body and grabbing ahold of his head. Compared to him the Kritanta was larger and draped over him easily. Before he could react to the sudden weight on top of him his head was being lifted up before being brought back down, slamming it against the wooden bars of the headboard.

Gavin stopped screaming after the fifth slam. The Kritanta did not stop until Gavin’s arms and legs went limp around the twelfth time. Gavin was barely conscious at that point and his eyes blinked slowly trying to clear the fog out of his head. The fog drifted into his head and he wanted nothing more than to just close his eyes can sleep. And when he would wake up he would be home again and all this would just be a bad and twisted dream.

Taking advantage of the moment Gavin was having the Kritanta quickly dropped Gavin’s head on the mattress and got to work spreading Gavin’s legs apart. He yanked down Gavin’s pants with harsh rough pulls which caused the limp body to follow until the handcuffs kept it and stopped it from going any further. He pulled the pants off each ankle before doing the same with the underwear. Once Gavin was naked from the waist down The Kritanta began to work on unbuttoning his own pants. "I didn’t bring lube with me so I’m afraid I’m going to have to go in dry little bird. I hadn’t planned on fucking you till we got home but the way you begged to me. God. I just couldn’t wait. But don’t worry little bird I’ll try to make it feel good for you too." He said to the body underneath him.

It was at this point Gavin’s head began to clear again. Though not entirely clear just as if the fog was slowly lifting. He blinked a few more times to try and clear it away. He began to moan out of pain and tried moving his hands to hold the back of his head but they were still chained up. He stared up at the ceiling. ‘Why does my head hurt? Was I in an accident?’ Suddenly the Kritanta’s face filled up his entire line of sight and he began to remember what had happened. He was hovering right over him so that they were face to face. ‘I was kidnapped. A group raided my party.’ The Kritanta had one arm leaning next to the left side of Gavin’s head. ‘He faked his identity to get close to me. He faked both of our deaths.’ His other arm was no where to be seen. ‘I asked him to make a video for dad. What was his response?’ The Kritanta looked down in between their two bodies. ‘God why does my head hurt so bad? What is happening?’

That’s when he felt it. The dick pressing up against his entrance. Suddenly all the fog in his mind was lifted and he began to kick and scream again. But his kicks only landed on the strong unmoving back or the unbreakable legs of the Kritanta while his screams fell to deaf ears. The dick began to slowly push in. Gavin’s body resisted the foreign object until the head broke though. Then with even and careful thrusts the rest of dick made its way in. The Kritanta gasped with each one. There was so much friction from the dry surface that it took several forceful thrusts to get all the way rooted in. Once it was all the way inside of him he heard the Kritanta moan with satisfaction into his left ear. "God you’re so tight." Gavin began screaming louder than he has ever in his life while shaking his head back and forth. ‘God no please! Make it stop! It hurts so much! Please!’

The Kritanta’s breathing was heavy and loud against Gavin’s ear. Tears began streaming down Gavin’s face as he sobbed. He closed his eyes due to the pain. It was the worst pain he had ever felt, like he was being torn apart. Then the Kritanta beginning to move out of him. Slowly and carefully. Once he was almost all the way out, leaving nothing more than just the tip in, Gavin felt a thumb wipe away one of his many tears. "It’s alright little bird, you’ll get used to the feeling soon enough."

Then he slammed back into Gavin. It was so violent and unexpected that Gavin hit his head on the headboard. That was when the Kritanta began to pick up a fast and rough pace. With each thrust Gavin hit his head on the headboard. Under them the mattress began to creak and squeak with every thrust. The Kritanta kept up the brutal and fast pace and moaning into Gavin’s left ear. Gavin screamed loudly until halfway through a scream his voice cracked and quickly faded out. He tried screaming again but nothing came out except a low exhale of a lost voice.

Tears and snot were streaming down Gavin’s face as he opened his eyes to once again look at the phone recording his rape. He could see a smaller version of himself underneath the humping man. ‘I look so small underneath him like his.’ He thought to himself in between each thrust. ‘I don’t want dad to see me like this. I don’t want anyone to see me like this.’

Suddenly something ripped through him. It felt like sparks that traveled all over his body. Another one happened and he began to breath heavily. The Kritanta chuckle to himself in between his own heavy breathing. "Found it."

With every violent thrust the Kritanta delivered Gavin felt the sparks fly through his body. Soon his own dick began to get erected. ‘No no no no!’ Gavin thought to himself in horror. The Kritanta began kissing Gavin’s neck and he continued his violent thrust. With each one Gavin could hear the Kritanta’s ballsack slapping against his ass. Tear continued to stream down his face ‘God why. Please someone help me.’

The Kritanta stopped thrusting much to Gavin’s relief. But it was short lived when he felt a hand wrapping around his own dick. The hand began working it to get more erect. Slowly at first but as the precum began to leak out it he picked up speed. "Does that feel good little bird?"

Gavin tried to hold back a moan as he shook his head no at the man above him. But his answer was ignored as the Kritanta began thrusting again. His hand was angled so that every time he would thrust into him Gavin’s body would raise up into the hand stocking him off. Between the sparks flying though his body, the hand job and the kissing on his sensitive neck Gavin began to creep closer to his climax.

The thought of climaxing to what was happening to him made him feel sick to his stomach. He tried to hold off to tell himself not to. That he didn’t like what was happening to him. But he lost control cumming into the Kritanta’s hand and silently screaming into the gag.

Once his orgasm was over and he began to think clearly again he realized the Kritanta was still violently thrusting into his ass. The Kritanta took his seman covered hand and grabbed ahold of Gavin’s hips lifting his up more and bending his body in half. Gavin’s knees were by his head and his feet hung uselessly in the air and now his ass was more easily assessable. With this new angel the Kritanta began thrusting even faster and rougher. The over stimulated area of his body screamed at him to make it stop. Gavin wanted to scream but he throat wouldn’t aloud it.

Soon he began to feel the Kritanta’s thrust become more erratic and sloppy. The one hand on his hip began to grip on harder causing bruises to form and the nails to break into the skin, cutting Crescent shaped holes. Gavin knew what was about to happen but nothing he did could prepare his mind for it. "Oh fuck!" The Kritanta moaned as he shoved his dick all the way way into Gavin’s ass. As he came he slowed down his thrusts and closed his eyes. When he was finally done he gave a few more slow and painful thrusts before opening his eyes and looking down at Gavin.

A smile spread across his face as he tried to slow down his breathing. He let go of Gavin’s legs which fell limply to the bed. Slowly he leaned down to Gavin’s ear and whispered "Once your father and the cops see what I’ve done to you, little bird, they are going to stop looking for you. Because who would want you after all that. Especially when you seem to enjoy my company so much. You’re my bitch now."

As he said the last part he thrust into Gavin one more time before pulling out and rolling over on his back onto the bed. That was when Gavin felt it. The cum leaking out of his ass. He looked over at the Kritanta’s now soft dick and saw it was covered in blood and seman but no condom. Upon seeing it Gavin couldn’t hold it back any longer he twisted his body so he was leaning over the edge of the bed and throw up, right into the gag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are themes from the last chapter in this chapter. So if you skipped the last chapter read this one with caution.

Gavin knew the moment he threw up he had made a mistake. He still had the gag in so the vomit could not leave his throat. Trying to swallow it down was impossible because every time he tried his gag reflex would push it back up. Automatically his hands began to pull towards his face to rip the damn thing off. Until the yanking from the handcuffs stopped them in their tracks. His hands were useless to him as he started to choke.

Quickly after the realization hit him that he couldn’t breath his body’s natural instincts kicked in. He began coughing uncontrollably to battle the burning feeling in his lungs from the lack of oxygen. His arms continued yanking at the handcuffs with more urgency. Laying on his side seemed like the best option because if he kept his head angled off the bed than maybe the vomit could leak out of the gag and clear his airways. But it wasn’t working fast enough, what came out was a small and slow trickle.

With his back to his kidnapper he had no idea if the man was even aware of what was happening to him. His legs started kicking violently trying to get the attention of the man laying next to him. But the only response he got was low groan of a man trying to fall asleep but keeps getting woken up. Gradually he started to feel his face turn blue from the lack of oxygen. ‘Please no I don’t want to die like this.’ He thought to himself as his vision started going black.

From the point of view of Peter Thompson

The joy he felt was unlike any he had ever felt before in his life. Most of the time he found joy and happiness by watching the light drain from someone’s eyes, listening to their tortured screams, or tinkering with a circuit board or computer hard drive. But this happiness he felt was different it was like he was floating on a cloud, calm and peaceful. After years of carefully planning and being undercover he had finally pulled off the biggest heist anyone in this city would ever be able to do. Because no matter how much money or valuables you steal the city will always replace it. But no one can replace the Mayor’s son.

For four years he has been planning this and for the past two he had been deep undercover so that when the police started their search they will have no idea where to look. Because why would they expect the body guard who had been there for two years. And when they do start to look into Andersmith they will realize he never existed. Paychecks just went to a bank account that no one ever drew money from. All those years of careful planning and execution were frustrating and tedious at times. ‘But it was all worth it.’ He smiled to himself, remembering the few minutes prior when he fucked his prize. ‘Considering the reward.’

His moment of happiness though kept being interrupted but a foot hitting his leg. Trying to ignore it was difficult but manageable. ‘He’s just being a child right now, and children get angry. Soon enough he will learn his place and stop acting like a spoiled brat.’ He thought as he closed his eyes trying to return back to the happiness of a successful heist and reaping its rewards. ‘Maybe we can do it again before we leave here and head home.’ Once again smiling to himself.

Before he could fully submerge back into those thoughts and quite possibly sleep another kick was delivered to his leg. It was so jarring that it quickly became the last straw. His eyes flew open as he was sat up with great anger and fury but quickly stopped when he realized Gavin was on his side leaning over the edge of the bed, appearing like he was coughing. The kicking of his legs were sluggish and if he looked closely he could see his arms tugging at the handcuffs. Carefully he climbed over the small body grabbing its head in his hand and turning it towards him. The first thing he saw was the thin stream of greenish yellow liquid escaping between his pale blue lips and the gag. The next thing he noticed was the darkness growing in Gavin’s bloodshot eyes. "Oh Shit!" He yelled to himself.

Quickly he pulled down the gag around Gavin’s face and let it hang around his throat. Then yanked out the vomit covered gag from inside of his mouth. Gavin’s body laid there unresponsive to the removal of the gags, all that moved now was the twitching of his fingers and toes. Peter has strangled lot of people before, so he knew all the steps and how long it took someone to die from lack of air. All these facts ran lose in his head as he watched Gavin slowly dying underneath him.

Acting quickly he dropped Gavin’s head back over the edge of the bed before scrabbling to the end where he had thrown his and Gavin’s pants. Grabbing his he searched the pockets until he came across what he was looking for. Dropping the pants and running back over to Gavin, who by now had stopped moving all together. The handcuff key felt so tiny in his hands as he unlocked Gavin’s wrist. Gathering him into his arms like a child and running into the bathroom. "No. No. No! You can’t die on me! Not yet!"

He was practically running when he burst into the bathroom with the limp body dangling in his arms. Throwing Gavin over the tubs edge so he was face down inside the tub. His legs laid awkwardly on the white tiled floor while his head nearly touched the floor of the tub. Peter grabbed the back of Gavin’s head by the hair yanking him upward. Using his other hand to open Gavin’s mouth plunging his finger inside Gavin’s mouth. ‘If he is still at all conscious, even just barely if I touch his uvula then he will throw up the rest of the vomit that’s stuck in his throat.’ He thought as he found what he was looking for in the back of Gavin’s throat. Quickly pulling his finger out of the mouth he put the head back into the tub he waited for the vomit and the sudden panicked breaths from the other to begin. But they never came, the body just laid there limply.

"Fuck no, no please!" He cried to himself.

He was trained in the art of ending someone’s life not in bringing someone back. He knew exactly which vain to cut to drain a person within seconds or hours, or where a bullet needed to enter a human body. But bringing someone back from the dead, or at least damn well near it? He knew basically nothing about the subject. Except for the simple stuff like CPR but would that work in a situation like this? ‘It’s worth a shot.’ He thought to himself as he pulled the body from inside the tub and laid it the bathroom floor. ‘I have no other ideas.’

Moving to Gavin’s side he leaned over the body putting one hand on top of the other and intwining his fingers he began to pump on Gavin’s chest. He strained to remember what they thought during the mandatory high school health class when he last remembered being taught CPR. Under his breath he mumbled to himself the words to ‘Stayin Alive’ as he pushed down on Gavin’s chest. Only stopping to breath into his mouth forcing air down his throat. He hoped that the air he was breathing into Gavin was reaching his lungs and not being blocked by vomit. Faintly he could taste the vomit on Gavin’s lips as he blow air into them.

His lips. For how many years has me wanted to kiss them? And now he was but not in the way he had always imagined it would be like. As he continued pumping his hands onto Gavin’s chest and breathing into his mouth he remembered when he first saw Gavin and the moment he knew he had to take him.

*Flashback*  
It was Peter’s first week in Los Santos and he was laying low. He had come pretty close to getting caught after robbing a bank at the last city he was in. So he had decided to hop on a boat and travel until he found a city that his arrival would be unexpected and he would be safe again. He had traveled for nearly a year before stumbling upon this city. He liked that it was an island meaning they would not communicate well with the outside world and there would be only so many police to deal with.

Each night of the first week that he was there he would explore the city to gain a sense of familiarity before retiring back to his hotel room. Most nights he just noted where the banks, museums, and casinos were. He would also be approached by women offering him their special services, which he would always decline. On his second night he had taken notice of a gay bar and almost entertained the idea; but the thought of alcohol turned him away.

It was on the fifth night, a Friday as he remembered, he stumbled across a middle school. There were cars parked out front and a sign that read:

Lord Williams Middle School: Home of the Knights! Tonight only Dr. Dolittle Jr. Tickets only $5!

He reached into his pocket and felt the wad of cash. He had always enjoyed the theater when he was in school. And he did have nothing better to do.

The gym of the school had been converted into a stage, with the set pieces and props down on the gym floor while the audience sat in the bleachers. Trying to blend in with the parents seemed impossible as he made his way to the top of the bleachers and taking a seat at the top most corner resting his back against the wall.

The musical began and it was cute and well done for a middle school one he thought to himself as he watched. The plot was simple a man named Dolittle decides, due to certain events, to become an animal doctor. Thinking he needs to learn how to speak the animal languages to help he calls his pet parrot into the room to teach him. A young child covered in colorful feathers and a paper beak comes running up to him while flapping his wings and making squawking noises as he ran.

Peter’s heart stopped as he looked at the boy dressed as a parrot. He had to focus on his breathing so it would not go too fast or too slow or not at all as he watched the boy deliver his lines. Quickly taking out his phone he began to snap photos of the boy. ‘Nothing unusual here. You’re just another parent taking pictures of their kid.’ He thought to himself.

But deep down he knew he wanted the boy. He wanted to lay him down and fuck him. He wanted to hear his soft sweet moans and cries. And kiss him on those soft looking lips. The young sweet innocent boy crumbling underneath him.

After the show he stuck around for the after party where they had snacks and drinks and all the students ran around in half costumes. He watched as the bird boy talk to his friends; now free of his paper beak. Peter smiled to himself as he looked at the boy. His nose was so long it might as well have been a beak and his long hair was tied up into a small bun with some feathers hanging off of it. He watched as the boy talked and laughed with friends, his smile lighting up the room.

‘I could kidnap him.’ He thought quietly to himself. ‘I could just grab him and hide him away. Keep him all to myself.’ But he knew he couldn’t. After all he was living in an hotel room. Where would he even keep a preteen that he had taken hostage? It would probably be a matter of hours before they would be breaking down his door. ‘That’s still a few hours to fuck him.’ A voice in the back of him mind spoke up. With that he turned and left the school. ‘Why have him for only a few hours when he could have him forever?’

Once he had left the school he immediately when back to his hotel room and spent the night jacking off to the photos of the boy he had taken. "Don’t worry little bird I’ll have you one day. I promise."

*End Flashback*

He smiled at the memory as he continued to pump onto Gavin’s chest. It took him a year to discover all the information he needed to know about the boy; name, address, hell he even knew the boy was adopted and from exactly which orphanage. Then two years to plan the capture then another two years on being undercover. Nearly six years in total; and he kills the boy within a few hours? He kicked himself mentally ‘Why couldn’t you have waited till we got home to fuck him? Then he wouldn’t have been tied up and gaged!’

Suddenly Gavin’s sharp breaths ripped him out of his thoughts. He watched as Gavin convulsed on the floor before rolling over and vomit what remained in his throat all over the bathroom floor. Peter wrapped him arms around Gavin as he continued to breath deep and labored. Pulling him close and resting Gavin’s head on his shoulder; cradling him like an infant. Quietly whispering into his ear as he rocked them both back and forth. "Oh thank god! I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I just couldn’t control myself. I’ve wanted you for so long and for two years I could have just walked into your room in the middle of the night and claim you all for myself. But I didn’t I waited and I just couldn’t wait any longer. The way you begged to me little bird I just couldn’t help it."

One of his hands were stroking what remained of Gavin’s hair while the other one cradled Gavin’s body into his own. ‘We will have to let your hair grow back out again so I can run my fingers through it when I comfort you like this again.’ Quickly he could hear Gavin crying into his shoulder. Using his hand on Gavin’s head he pulled it back so he could see Gavin’s face. He had his eyes closed and tears were trickling down his golden skin. Leaning down he gently kissed one of the tears off of the face; tasting the salt in his mouth. "It’s all right. You’re ok now. I got you."

With that Gavin began to sob harder. "Shh it’s ok you’re safe now and I’m not going to let anything happen to you again." He said to Gavin as he used his thumb to wipe away a few more of the tears, hardly noticing when Gavin turn his head away from his touch.

He brought Gavin’s head back into his neck to keep cradling him. He kept whispering sweet nothing into Gavin’s ear, who in return kept sobbing. Eventually he noticed that Gavin went quite underneath him. Carefully pulling his head back revealed the boys sleeping face. He smiled at himself while grabbing onto the boy tighter before standing up. Making his way out of the bathroom he finally noticed just how light Gavin was in his arms.

Once he reached the bed he laid the boys sleeping body down. Looking down he realized the boy was naked from the waist down but still had his shirt on which was now covered in dry cum. ‘Much like his ass.’ He smiled at himself. ‘I can not wait to send that video to his father.’ Stopping he looked at the window to see his phone still recording him. Silently walking over he picked it up and turned it off. Before walking back to the bed and crawling up next to the boy’s sleeping form, grabbing him in his arms and bringing him closer. Waiting for sleep to come quickly.

From the point of view of Gavin Ramsey 

Consciousness found him first before anything else. Even with his eyes closed he could tell the room was dark. ‘Early morning.’ He thought to himself Burying his face further into the pillow he tried to find sleep again but something found him first. Pain. Pain everywhere. His wrist were sore, the back of his head ached, his throat and lungs burned, his entire chest felt heavy, it was speckled across his hips, but worst of all was his ass. He groaned into the pillow. ‘What the hell happened to him last night?’ He tried to remember but every time he tried to think about it nothing showed up, like his brain didn’t want him to remember something.

Slowly opening his eyes he expected to see his bedroom but was startled to see a hotel room. His eyes snapped open as he remembered, he had been kidnapped, raped, and nearly died. His hand grabbed onto his throat at the memory. When he had regained consciousness he had expected to see his father or a security guard maybe even a doctor. And they would tell him that after the explosion he had hit his head and passed out. But instead when he opened his eyes he was looking right at the Kritanta. The man who had kidnapped and raped him.

Looking behind him at the bed he found it empty. ‘Where was he?’ With that thought he realized the shower had been running since he woke up. Looking down at his hand on his neck he quickly snapped his eyes back to the bathroom door then to the motel room door. ‘He didn’t handcuff me. I could try to escape.’

Quickly he tried to stand up but the pain hit him like train and he fell to the floor with a loud crash. He tried to get up again but once again fell. Listening carefully as the shower turned off and the sound of someone stepping out of the tub filled the room. Giving up on trying to stand he began to crawl to the door, ignoring the pain. He got all the way to the door and reached for the handle turning it quickly. The clicking of the door handle was like a kid hearing the ice cream truck, it filled him with unmeasurable amounts of joy. Pushing on the door it opened outward and he could see the dark morning sky with the sun not yet rising. The air was sweet with dew.

Quickly he began crawling out the door. His plan was to crawl to every door and hit them as he crawled past until someone opened one up and helped him inside. Then he would be safe to call the police. He was about halfway out the door with his hands on the cold concrete walkway when he heard a door behind him open.

Turning around he saw the Kritanta drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing the same pants as yesterday but had yet to put on his shirt. It finally occurred to Gavin that he himself was only wearing a shirt. Looking at the man he realized the man did not yet know about the escape happening right in front of him. Turning back around he doubled in his crawling speed getting his body nearly all the way out the door. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He heard from behind him.

Tears began to fall from his face as he tried to crawl faster. The booming footsteps coming ever closer to him from behind were unignorable. Suddenly hands wrapped around his ankles and began to pull him back into the room. He tried to scream but his voice ended up just being a low dry crackling voice. He managed to get a few no’s out but they were not loud enough for anyone to hear.

He was pulled back into the room and the door was slammed in his face. He suddenly felt hands under his armpits as he was lifted up. Quickly he began to squirm and tried to get out of his attacker’s hold; But to no avail. He hit the bed with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of him. His head and torso landed on the bed while his knees and legs landed on floor. He tried to get up but the weight of another body on top of him stopped him in his tracks.

He could feel the Kritanta’s breath against his ear. "Who’s going to help you in the state you’re in? You’re half naked and covered in dry cum, plus you can’t walk. And let’s not forget who did that too you. You’re mine now, don’t forget that. Or do I need to remind you."

He felt a finger rub against his asshole and quickly panic set back in. "No! No please I’m sorry! Just please not again!" Clawing at the bed sheets as he cried out as loud as his voice would allow it.

He heard laughing behind him as the finger began to push in. The pain became so intense it caused him to cry more. The Kritanta whispered into his ear again "God I want to do it so badly. But we have to get going so this will have to wait." Gavin could almost hear the smile on the man’s face.

He felt the weight that was on top of him lift and the finger leave his ass. Suddenly there was a slap across it causing him to cry out in pain. "Now get dressed before I change my mind." The man said as he walked over to the chair by the window and sat down.

Gavin wanted to just lay there and cry maybe even start screaming again if his voice box would allow it. But the thought that the man sitting five or so feet from him could just walk over and rape him again terrified him. Slowly he began to push himself up and tried to stand up, but once again the pain caused him to fall back onto the bed. He felt the man’s eyes on him as he tried to stand up only to fall again. After several tries he finally stood up with assistance from the bed. Leaning down he picked up his underwear and pants.

Then he started hobbling to the bathroom using the bed and walls as support. "Where do you think you are going?"

Gavin turned to look at the man still sitting in the chair. "The bathroom." Gavin barely whispered out.

"I think after that stunt you just pulled you lost the privilege of changing in the bathroom." The Kritanta’s face broke out into a smile. "You can change out here."

"But I- I have to use the bathroom." Gavin trembled out as he watched the man stand up from the chair.

The man crossed the room in the matter of seconds before coming to tower over Gavin. The speed cause Gavin to tremble more and look down to avoid the man’s gaze. "Then you’ll have to do it with the door open so I can watch you... to make sure you don’t do anything else that’s stupid, of course."

Tears continued to stream down Gavin’s face. He knew he was in no position to argue or fight back. This man was not only bigger than him but he was clearly stronger too. He just nodded his head before hobbling into the bathroom. Trying to ignore the fact that the man was just staring at him while he began to take a piss.

Once he was done he quickly put on his underwear. Looking down at himself he realized his shirt was covered in dry cum stains. He couldn’t go out like this. ‘No one can know.’ He thought to himself. After putting on his pants he turned to the man standing in the doorway. The man took up the entire doorway so Gavin could not get passed. All while he just stared Gavin down. "Can I have a new shirt?" He asked as he pulled at his shirt showing the stain to the man.

The man smiled at Gavin before taking a step closer to him. In a moment of panic Gavin began to back up to try to get away from the man; but quickly ran into the edge of the tub. The man wrapped his arms around Gavin resting them against his ass while putting his head into Gavin’s neck. Standing like that forced Gavin to have his head on the man’s chest. He felt a kiss against the skin of his neck and he began to shake more. ‘Oh god please no not again.’ He cried to himself. Suddenly the man lifted his head so it was right by Gavin’s ear. "But I like seeing you like that, covered in your own cum from what I did to you last night. And luckily for me I don’t have a spare shirt. So you’ll just have to walk out of here with it on. Maybe the lady at the front desk will be so interested in it that she may want a copy of our little homemade movie." He said as he grabbed Gavins ass with both hands.

Gavin squawked in shock and began to struggle to get out of the man’s grip, ignoring the pain it caused him. But the man just tightened his arm grip around Gavin and kept whispering into his ear. "Shh it’s alright little bird, she’s the last person you have to see before we are home. And then you’ll never have to worry about other people seeing you like this again."

Gavin paused for a second. What did he mean by that? He thought when the Kritanta kidnapped him they were just going to travel from motel to motel until they were caught. What did he mean by she’s the last person he’ll ever see? What was home to the Kritanta? ‘Does he have a hide out? Is that where we are going?’ He let a few more tears fall from his eyes. ‘No one has ever found his hideout. Bloody hell! No one even knows if he has one... no ones going to ever find him!’

He felt himself getting pulled forward out of the bathroom while still wrapped tight in the man’s arms. He was too stunned to fight back or worry about where they were going. The man must have realized there was no more fight left in him, because he led Gavin over to the chair by the window before sitting him down in it. Gavin just sat there staring ahead feeling the numbness creep back towards him. Hardly noticing as the man ran around the room gathering everything they came in with, making sure not to leave any evidence behind.

Part of Gavin knew that going numb like this would have some damage on him mentally but it was so much easier than dealing with all his problems at hand. He simply just didn’t want to deal with it and wanted to wake up from this awful nightmare.

Once the man was done cleaning up he walked back over to Gavin before kneeling down in front of him and looking into his eyes. "Do you remember how I told you to act in the office yesterday?"

Gavin just nodded while continuing to blankly look ahead. "Good, I’m going to need you to do that again. Because if you do anything wrong I will still kill everyone here. You got very lucky I didn’t do that when you crawled out the door." The man said as he wiped the remaining tears away from Gavin’s eyes.

Gavin felt himself being pulled out of the chair so he was standing. The man kept a hand wrapped around his wrist as he was pulled out of the room. But mentally he wasn’t there. Mentally he was at home with his dad. They were trying to figure out what movie to watch and could not agree on one. They would spend the whole night bickering about it and once they would finally decide on one they would both pass out within minutes of the movie started.

Gavin didn’t notice as the walked into the office, the ringing of the door chime was drowned out by the sound of the microwave telling him and his father that the popcorn was done. The smell of the office was also overtaken by the distance memory smell of popcorn. He was only brought out of his happy fantasy when he heard an unfamiliar male voice. "Welcome to the Motor Motel, my name is Michael. Are you checking in or out?"

Snapping out of the numbness he looked at the office counter to see a man slightly older than himself. He had brown curly hair and glasses that covered up a naturally angry face. He had been expecting the lady to be here but now that he was thinking back she did say her husband may be here instead of her. "Out." The Kritanta replied quickly while placing the key on the counter with one hand while keeping the other wrapped tightly around Gavin’s wrist.

Michael must have noticed because he gave a strange look at their hands before his eyes quickly fell onto the stain on Gavin’s shirt. Tears threaten his eyes again as he made eye contact with Michael. ‘Please see that something is wrong and help me!’ He cried in his mind at Michael. But quickly Michael tore his eyes away from Gavin and fell onto the key on the counter. "Alright that’s all I need. Have a great day."

Gavin’s heart dropped as he felt the Kritanta begin to pull him towards the door. Turning his head quickly he tried to look at Michael once more. Maybe he could mouth out the word help, or anything really. But the Kritanta used his other hand to grab Gavin’s shoulder and pull him in front so they were back to chest again as they neared the door. 

Right as they had reached the door the Kritanta had let go of Gavin’s shoulder to reach for the door handle, but it flow open before he could touch it. Standing there was the woman from yesterday, Lindsay. Her face at first was full of shock of meeting someone at the door but it quickly dissolved into bittersweet happiness. She gave Gavin her best smile "Are you leaving already? You weren’t joking when you said you would be leaving pretty early." She have a little laugh trying to lighten the mood.

The Kritanta’s hand gripped his wrist tighter almost causing it to snap. It took Gavin everything not to cry out in pain; but he really didn’t want Lindsay and her husband to die. He was worried that she would see the pain in his eyes and point out what the Kritanta was doing. Because while that might mean recuse it could also mean death for her. But before she could notice the Kritanta spoke up. "Ya we have to get going. We have a lot of road in between us and where we need to be."

He tried to maneuver himself and Gavin around her but she remained steadfast in doorway. ‘Did she know something? Had they seen his face plastered all over the news? Is she buying time?’ Excitement from the idea filled him.

She leaned close to Gavin and placed her hands on his shoulders while making eye contact with him. "I hope you get home to your father soon." She said before letting him go and stepping out of their way.

Her words hit him like a punch to the gut. They ripped out any shrewd of hope he had in him. He took a deep breath ready to cry or scream or both. The Kritanta must have known this because he began to push Gavin past the door frame towards the motorcycle in the parking where it was left. After a few feet Gavin finally broke sobbing the loudest he has ever sobbed before in his life. He felt his knees buckle underneath himself nearly pulling down the Kritanta with him. But the Kritanta quickly recovered wrapping both arms around Gavin’s waist and picking him up and carrying him the rest of the way.

Once at the bike the Kritanta let go of Gavin with one hand to retrieve the helmet before stuffing it on Gavin’s head; muffling the sound of his crying. Quickly he throw Gavin on the bike before climbing on himself, starting the engine before driving away. If Gavin wasn’t crying so hard he would have realized that he was riding in the front with the Kritanta behind him and he wasn’t gaged or handcuffed. But his breakdown was in full swing and his tears blurred out his vision.


	5. Chapter 5*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to no longer give warning before the sex scenes. Basically I realized with the longer this story goes the more the line is going to blur and while yes I know it is rape it would completely disturb the flow of the story and how different characters are feeling. I will still include the * symbol in the chapter’s title if it has sex but I won’t stop the story to say “hey guess what?!” We are all adults... hopefully... and mature enough to know what we can handle and what we can not. Also if you read the stuff back in chapter three that will probably be the worst of it. Ok rant over enjoy the story!

His breakdown lasted another half and hour before finally going quite. Once it was over he felt all his strength leave his body as the numbness crept back in. His head became too heavy to hold up and he let it fall back onto the shoulder of the man behind him.

He stared blankly ahead as they drove not noticing as the desert passed them by. The desert soon turned into lush green grass land. They crossed a river or two and followed the road as it hugged a lake. Just as quickly as the desert had turned into green fields the fields turned into thick woods. Soon they traded in the paved road for one that was covered in gravel.

Gavin didn’t acknowledge the fact that the road changed but he did when the Kritanta finally parked and turned off the bike. But that acknowledge was only turning his head to look at the building in front of them. It was a small one story cabin that probably only had one or two bedrooms in it. ‘God I hope there are two. I don’t want to share a bed with him again.’ Gavin thought as he remembered how much pain his lower half was in.

He felt the Kritanta get off the bike from behind him and walk a bit to stretch out his legs. Gavin watched him cautiously while remembering that he was not tied up or gagged this time around. ‘Nows my chance to get out of here... where ever here is.’ Gavin thought as he slowly slid off the bike on the opposite side from the man who had his back to him.

Gavin kept facing the man as he slowly backed up towards the tree line, praying the gravel wouldn’t give him away. "Do you know why I pick this spot to keep you here little bird?" The man asked without turning around.

Gavin stopped in his tracks. His eyes darting in between the man and the tree line five feet away. "I brought you here because there is not another person around here for several miles." The man said as he turned around letting Gavin see the smile across his face. "Therefor there is no one to hear you sing little bird. I have you all to myself will you sing me a song little bird?"

That was all Gavin needed to hear before turning and darting for the woods. He didn’t get far before the Kritanta was upon him shoving him to the ground. When his body hit the ground the gravel cut and stabbed into his skin. Luckily he was still wearing the helmet when his head contacted the ground. The adrenaline was still flowing though his veins so he ignored the pain and began to try and crawl away. But the Kritanta used his body to pin Gavin to the ground, using his legs to crush Gavin’s lower half and one hand at the base of his neck to held his head down.

The man pulled the helmet off of Gavin’s head while waiting for Gavin to stop struggling beneath him. But he did not give up the struggle. Trying to punch the Kritanta from behind was harder than it sounded so him arms just ended up flailing around; all while he screamed with what little voice he had left.

Eventually the Kritanta must have grown tired of Gavin trying to punch him because he grabbed both arms and forced them down onto Gavins back which resulted in him trying to kick the man off.

A half an hour must have passed before Gavin grew too tried to continue. His muscles were screaming and all the cuts from the gravel stung. And to top it all off his voice was starting to go out again so he stopped screaming and fighting and laid his head on the ground. ‘There really is no one near by. No one is coming to save me.’ Tears rolled down his face.

The man on top of him began to run fingers through his hair trying to be comforting but just only made Gavin’s skin crawl. "Shhh. It’s alright little bird. Are you done throwing your tantrum? Are you ready to go inside and see your new room? I built this house all by myself you know? Just for you. I wanted to make sure it was perfect."

Gavin refused to respond instead he just continued to cry with the hopes that someone would come and save him from this nightmare at any moment. But nobody came.

The Kritanta slowly began to get up as if ready to attack if Gavin began to fight again. But the fight had left him. The only thought running through his head while the Kritanta leaned down to pick him up and carry him like husbands carry their brides into the cabin was ‘No one is coming to rescue me.’ over and over again.

Gavin continued crying and laying limply in the man’s arms as they traveled through the house. Immediately upon entering they were in a decent sized living room with a loveseat up against the wall and a tv on the other across the room with a wooden coffee table in the center of the two.

The Kritanta walked through the living room towards the door at the opposite side of the room from the entrance. Once in the next room Gavin quickly realized was the Kitchen. Part of him had expected to see it covered in blood and dead bodies because after all this was the most notorious killer the city. But this kitchen seemed too normal for someone like the Kritanta. In fact so far this whole house seemed too normal for the Kritanta.

It looked like all his money went into the kitchen. It had a top of the line oven and stove. The counter was a tan colored rock that stretched the entire kitchen only getting broken up by the sink, stove, fridge and three doors. One door, which was on the left side of the room, was just a doorway into what looked like a pantry. While the second was the door they came in though. And the door on the right side of the room had an actual door that was closed. In the center of the kitchen was an island that had nothing on it but an empty bread basket. ‘Where was the dining room or at least the table this man eats on?’

Before Gavin could look at the room anymore the man carried him into the next room though the door on the right. This room Gavin realized was a bedroom. Gavin’s heart began to beat faster as they entered the room. As if he could feel the sudden change the Kritanta closed the bedroom door behind them. Silently he laid Gavin down on the bed before turning around and locking the door.

Quickly Gavin scooted to the far end of the bed then climbed off the bed to position himself in the corner the furthest he could get away from the man. But he no longer seemed interested in Gavin as he turned and opened the door right next to the one they just came through. Looking past the now kneeling man Gavin could see it was a closet. Turning his head to the wall across from himself he could see another door this one was open and contained a bathroom.

Gavin paused to try and remember the layout of the house. ‘Living room, kitchen, bedroom; had there been other rooms?’ He did not recall another door in any of the rooms. Had there been another closet or another bedroom? He had no idea. ‘God I hope there a bedroom. I don’t want to share another bloody bed with him.’

His thoughts were broken by the man standing up in front of the closet turning to look at him. " It will be a lot easier for you if you get in here willingly." The Kritanta said while gesturing to the closet.

Gavin pushed himself as far back into the corner as he could get while shaking his head. "No I won’t let you lock me in that closet." He said with what little of his voice remained.

The man gave a slight laugh at Gavin’s response. "Don’t worry I’m not locking you in a closet. Your room is in there... well not in there... it would just be easier to show you then explain."

Gavin watched as the man extended his arm offering Gavin his hand beckoning him closer. He really didn’t want to willingly walk over to him and be locked in what ever room he has in that closet. But he knew the bedroom door was locked and no one knew he was here. So slowly he walked over towards the man.

When Gavin got over to the closet at first he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. On the floor of the closet the carpet had been pulled up and curled on itself so that if you laid it back down it would look like a normal carpeted closet floor. Under the carpet was trapdoor that looked like it was just big enough for one person to fit into. He could not look down into it due to the lack of light down there. Tears weld up in his eyes ‘he’s throwing me into a hole.’

Besides the hole up against the wall was a black backpack and a pile of rope that had knots tied into it every foot or so. It also had one end anchored into the wall of the closet. Looking around at his eye level he saw a set of two light switches. He watched as a hand from behind him flicked one of the switches on and the hole under him lit up.

Now looking down he could see there was a bottom to the hole. The floor down there was concrete but that was all he could see. Suddenly a hand on his shoulder made him nearly jump out of his skin and he quickly turned around. "Oh sorry it’s alright I was just going to move the rope so you could go down there." The Kritanta said in an apologetic voice as he reached down and pushed the rope into the hole.

Gavin watched as it unraveled itself as it fell down. Turning away from the hole Gavin tried to run only to be caught in the man’s arms. "Shh it’s alright just climb down and it will be fine I don’t have to have to force you down there." He said as he turned Gavin back around to the hole.

Tears were streaming down Gavin’s face and his breath was caught in his throat. ‘If I go down there will I ever come back up?’ He thought as be sat down besides the hole with his legs hanging off the edge. Using his feet he found a knot that would support his weight then he grabbed onto the rope with his hands. Gavin looked up one last time at the man standing above him with the silent plea to just let him leave. But the man just nodded his head telling his to start his descent down into the hole.

Climbing down was a lot harder than he had thought it would be. The distance between the trap door and the bottom of the hole was only around ten feet but climbing down the rope required a lot of upper body strength. Once or twice he almost slipped and fell with only the knots in the ropes to grab onto. ‘How the bloody hell am I going to be able to get back out of here?’

‘Here.’ He thought as the turned to look around this new room. The room itself was about the size of a small bedroom it’s walls and floor were concrete while the ceiling had some kind of gray foam like material on it. Gavin had noticed it on the trap door so that if it closed it created a tight seal with the other foam. ‘Soundproof.’ Gavin thought as he kept looking around the room.

On the wall furtherest from the trap door was a queen size bed. On the bed was a set of pillows and a pile of blankets. It was then that Gavin realize how cold it was in the room. Next to him to the right was a wooden table with two wooden chairs. The table he noticed was bolted and welded to the floor. On top of the table was a pile of books though he didn’t read the titles.

To his left was a toilet next to that was a water faucet but no sink just a drain in the ground. Then there was a shower with it’s faucet way too high off the ground. Gavin looked but found no way to turn on the shower.

Quickly he became aware of the rope moving and looked up to see the Kritanta slowly making his way down the rope. While he climbed he showed no sign of struggle even with the extra weight of a backpack over his shoulders.

In a panic Gavin ran to one of the corners by the bed just as the man reached the ground. Once the man let go of the rope he looked around the room until his eyes fell on Gavin who was crouching in the small space between the bed and the wall which was just big enough for him to sit in. The man smiled before sitting down the backpack on one of the chairs. "You haven’t had a bath in a few days how would you like to take a shower?"

Gavin watched the man that was not what he had expected him to say. ‘A bath? Was this a trick?’ "Are you going to leave while I take one?" Gavin asked the man while still hiding behind the bed like a smile child.

"I’m afraid I can’t trust you with the shower yet. Maybe after you’re here for a bit I’ll give you more freedoms like that." The man said while reaching into the backpack.

Gavin watched as he pulled out a thin rope with a small hook at the end. Confused he watched the man grab the other chair and walk over to the shower. He placed the chair close to the wall before climbing up and attaching the hook to a piece under the shower head. Once he had climbed down and removed the chair he gave the rope a test tug and smiled again when water came out. But the water stopped the moment the rope was let go.

The man walked back over to the backpack and pulled out a ziplock bag with shampoo and body wash inside it. Removing the bottles he placed them both on the floor of the shower. The finally pulling a towel out of the bag and placing it on the table before sitting down in a chair.

"Go ahead and take one I don’t know when the next time I’ll remember to bring the shampoo and stuff back down here will be." He gave a laugh like he had told a funny joke.

Gavin stayed where he was behind the bed and the man’s smile faded. "Would you do it if I turned around?" The man asked Gavin.

Slowly Gavin nodded he wanted a shower to get all the dirt and dried... stuff off of him but he didn’t want to take one while the man watched him. Gavin watched as the man stood up grabbed his chair and turned it around before sitting back down with his back to him.

Cautiously he stood up from behind the bed and made his way to the shower making sure the whole way that the man didn’t turn around to look at him. Once he reached the shower he tugged on the rope and felt the water. It was warm but colder than he would have liked but with no way to change the temperature it would have to do.

Turning to look at the man one last time to make sure he was still not looking Gavin began to get undressed. First the blue sweater which he tried extra hard not to let the dried stains on it touch him. Trying desperately to forget about the reason why they were there. Next he kicked off the oversized shoes he frowned as he looked at them. ‘I miss my shoes but he fucking burned them. He burned them in the trunk of that car along with...’ Quickly he tried thinking of anything else but that poor guys pleading eyes haunted him.

Taking off the gray sweatpants he noticed something on the back of them. Looking closer he saw it was another stain but this one was a reddish/ pink color. Scrunching you’re his eye he examined the stain closer questioning what it could be. Then it hit him ‘Blood.’ His heart stopped if his ass was bleeding how much damage had the Kritanta caused?

Quickly he dropped the pants and peeled off his underwear. Due to the blood it was stuck to him and he had to use a lot of force to pull it off. But once it was off he looked at them and let out a cry when he saw all the blood on them. He felt eyes on him but at this point he didn’t care. Dropping them he quickly jumped into the shower desperate to get clean.

The shower had no curtains so he was open for the whole room to see and vulnerable if the Kritanta decided he wanted a round two. Turning his back to the room to give himself some privacy he desperately tried washing off all the blood. There was blood everywhere on his ass, legs and arms and some on his face. He nearly used the whole bottle of body wash before he remembered the inside of his ass. It was covered in dried cum and the only way to get it out would be to basically finger himself.

Cautiously he turned around and saw the man was not looking still. So he quickly got to work trying to clean himself out. For the whole shower the water escaping down the drain had a pink hue to it and he didn’t stop until the water was clear. Once it had he felt he could finally finish up and wash his hair despite his skin still crawling.

Alarms when off in his head when he looked down and saw more pink water while he was washing his hair. Desperately he tried to think of why there would be blood in his hair. Finally he remembered the explosion at home that threw him against the wall; there had been blood on the wall when he tried to get up. The thought that he had been home safe surrounded by his father and friends only about two days ago was shocking. It felt like it had been years.

Finishing up washing his hair he let go of the cord looking around the room he tried to find the towel he remembered seeing earlier. Dread filled him when he saw it was still on the table by the man who still had his back to him. His voice getting caught in his throat before he muttered out "Can I have the towel?"

Silently the man stood up and grabbed the towel before walking in front of Gavin holding it out to him. Gavin’s stopped breathing as he extended his arm and grabbed the towel from the man’s outstretched hands. Tugging on it softly he realized how tight the man’s grip on it was. Looking up at the man he saw that he was staring at him and this time it was the same look he had... he had... back at the motel when he... his mind trailed off. Panic began to set in as he pulled on the towel harder, freeing it from his kidnapper’s hands. Wrapping it around himself and turning his back once again to the man while trying to hold back his tears.

He could feel the arms slowly sneaking their way around his waist and the head coming to rest on his shoulder. ‘He’s like a snake.’ Once the man’s chest was flat against his back Gavin could feel the soft touch of kisses on his neck. "I’m so glad you are finally home. Now I can finally show you just how much I care about you." The man whispered in his ear.

Before Gavin could react the hands around him spun him around and pushed him back until his back was against one of the walls and the Kritanta was right in front of him. Now he didn’t hold back his tears. The man quickly capturing his lips with his own attacking them with a heated violent kiss. Gavin tried to turn his head away from it but one of the man’s hands held his head in place. The other hand, Gavin didn’t realize, was working on freeing the towel. By the time Gavin noticed it was too late and his only coverage was gone.

Finally Gavin broke from the forced kiss. "Please no, not again. It hurt so much last time. Please. I just want to go home."

The man smiled at him while rubbing his face with one of his hands. "But you are home now and don’t worry I got something this time that will help with the discomfort."

Letting go of Gavin the man made his way across the room back to the bag. While he was going through it Gavin was too scared to move it was like he was paralyzed. ‘I need to run!’ He screamed at himself. ‘But where will I go? The side of the bed again? Where he will just pull me up onto the bed and rape me there. The rope! I could climb up it! The man is right beside it he would be on you before you could get a foot off the ground.’

Gavin was still lost in thought with his eyes scanning the room when he realized the man was standing in front of him again stroking his arm. "What are you thinking about little bird?"

Looking at the man’s face he noticed movement from the man’s right hand. Gavin looked down to see he was stroking himself the man’s dick now shiny with lube. Out of pure fear and dread Gavin began to ball his eyes out. "Shh it’s alright I promise." The man said while wrapping his arms around Gavin.

Suddenly with out warning the man was hitching Gavin up into the air pinning him onto the wall. In a moment of fear of falling onto the ground Gavin wrapped his arms and leg around the Kritanta; squawking as he did. Taking advantage of Gavin’s surprise the man took his cock and alined it with Gavin's asshole. Before Gavin knew what had happened the man was pushing in.

Just like the first time Gavin’s body tried to resist the foreign object but because of the lube it had a easier time slipping in. That didn’t stop Gavin from screaming though. It took a few thrusts but once rooted all the way in the man breathed a sigh of relief before kissing Gavin’s neck. "God your still so tight even after the first time." He said in between the sucking marks he was putting on Gavin’s neck.

All Gavin’s brain could think to do was shake his head no. He was in too much of a panic to think properly. "And because you’re here with me now we can do this any time we want. Do you know why?" He said as he started to slowly pull out.

Gavin knew what was about to happen and just like the first time he was powerless to stop it. "Because." The man breathed out. "Because I’m the only one who loves you anymore little bird." And the man roughly thrusted in causing Gavin to throw his head back and hit it on the wall.

The pace was fast and rough, the man was fucking Gavin like it was his last day on Earth. All Gavin could hear was the man’s heavy breathing and loud moans in his ear and the loud unmistakable sound of balls hitting ass. Gavin was also making noises that resembled moaning but they were more moans of pain than pleaser. Whatever spot the man had hit back that the motel, he was missing it here so all Gavin felt was pain.

Gavin gritted his teeth and curled his toes to try to overcome the pain that came with every thrust. He tried desperately to find a happy place in his mind that he could escape to but every time he got close to escaping the man would thrust again and Gavin would be brought back to what was happening to him.

’What was happening to me’ he realized ‘this man’s never mentioned a ransom or returning me or even killing me. But now he’s raped me twice...I was brought here to be this killers sex doll.’ Tears rocketed down his face at the thought. 

Suddenly he came to the realization that the man’s thrusts were getting sloppier and he breathes were more erratic. He knew once again what was about to happen and he didn’t want to feel the man’s semen inside of him again. Desperately he unwrapped his legs and tried to to stand up to get away from the man violently humping him into the wall. But the Kritanta’s grip on him was too strong and it kept his suspended in the air. The man grabbed onto one of Gavin’s legs lifting it back up to get a better angle as he fucked into him. The man also kept breathing heavy into his ear "Ah ah. Almost there. Just... just hold on a second." He panted out.

Gavin suddenly felt one final painful thrust into him following by the man groaning into his ear. Gavin tried not to throw up as he felt the man ejaculating into him with slow long thrust. "Oh god I love you little bird." The man whispered in Gavin’s ear before kissing him quickly on the neck then pulling out and walking away back towards the backpack.

Standing there in shock Gavin could feel the man’s cum slowly leak out of him and down his leg. ‘I couldn’t stop it. I wasn’t even tied up this time.’ Looking down he could see the white milky liquid slide down his leg. At the sight of it he went running for the toilet.

Gavin emptied what little remained in his stomach into the toilet. Every time he thought he was close to being done he would remember what just happened to him and throw up again; soon he was only dry heaving.

" I’m sure you’ll get over that eventually when this becomes normal for you." The man said once he heard Gavin stop vomiting and flush the toilet.

"I have to go run and get food I didn’t know how quickly I could get you here and I didn’t want it spoiling. But now that you’re here I can go and get some. Unfortunately it’s like a hour drive so I probably won’t be back anytime tonight so why don’t you get some rest, you must be exhausted."

Gavin kept his back to the man while he heard him climb back up the rope. "I’ll turn off the lights when I get back so you can get ready for bed in the light since you’re not used to your new room yet." The man called down into the hole before closing the trap door.

Once Gavin thought it was the safest it could be, which wasn’t much since he could barely hear the man’s footsteps on the floor above. Trying to get up was a literal pain in the ass for him having to use the wall for support. ‘I’m going to have to take another shower to get this bloody shit off of me.’ He thought as he made his way to the shower.

Quickly however he realized a shower would have to be put off. The rope was gone and so was the shampoo and body wash bottles. Looking around the room so was the towel and all his dirty clothes. The only thing left behind was a pile of folded clothes on the table.

Needing to get this stuff off of his leg he took some toilet paper and wiped it up before flushing it away. Slowly Gavin made his way across the room to the table leaning in it when he was there. Picking up the clothes he looked in horror when he realized they were only a pair of boxers. ‘He didn’t even leave me with proper clothes!’ Gavin cursed at the man as he put on the pair.

Once they were on Gavin looked around the room again he need to find a way to get to the trap door without the rope. Grabbing onto the edge of the table he began to tug at it testing the bolts and welding attaching it to the floor. But it did not give at all. Grabbing one of the chairs he noticed it was not tied down in anyway but it was heavy so there was no swinging it and knocking the Kritanta out. Scooting one of the chairs under the trapdoor he quickly climbed on top of the seat doing so gave him a few extra feet. But it was not enough stretching his arm out to touch the trapdoor his hand misses it by half a foot.

He would climb to the top of the chair backing but due to the trapdoor being in the middle of the room there was nothing to support the chair on to prevent it from falling. Gavin stood there on the chair reaching on his tiptoes until his legs began to cramp. Climbing down in defeat he moved the chair back to the table. Before walking over to the bed and grabbing a blanket.

Once it was wrapped around himself he slowly made his way over to the side of the bed he had been hiding at earlier. Laying down he tried to crawl under the bed but the space was too small. So instead he settled on sitting with his back in the corner. Sleep was not an option for him. Because what would happen when the man got back? Sitting made his ass hurt but the fear of the man opening the trap door and descending down the rope was far greater then any pain he was in. And so Gavin sat there waiting, waiting for the dreaded moment his kidnapper came back.


	6. Chapter 6*

‘How long have I been in this hole? Days? Weeks?’ Time was not a luxury Gavin had down here. Time was what ever the man decided it would be. Morning was when the bright artificial light clicked on in the room waking Gavin up. He would have a few minutes to get up and go to the bathroom before the man climbed down the rope. If he waited too long he would have to go in front of the man when he couldn’t hold it anymore, that was a mistake he only had to make once.

Night came when the man would shut off the lights indicating it was time for sleep. No clocks or asking for the time only the lights. ‘But how can I be sure he’s not rushing the hours to make me feel like I’ve been down here longer than I have?’ Gavin would ask himself nearly every second. The answer Gavin came up with one day was that he simply couldn’t know.

What he did know however was hunger. Unimaginable hunger that stayed with him for every waking moment of the day. He hadn’t eaten since his first full day in the hole when the Kritanta had brought down breakfast after what was for Gavin a sleepless night tucked away in the corner waiting for his return.

The Kritanta has brought down pancakes, Gavin remember fondly. He had carried it down inside the backpack in Tupperware containers. Taking them out of the containers he plated them on plates he had brought with him and placed them on the table before calling Gavin over.

Gavin knew he didn’t want to take anything from this man but at the sight of the food his stomach reminded him of the last thing he ate. The cake at the party, which by now had to be long gone from his system whether that be by digestion or the vomit he nearly chocked to death on. ‘Plus.’ He reasoned with his self. ‘I’ll need my strength to climb out of here when help comes for me.’ He slowly got up and crossed the room keeping himself covered with the blanket.

Once he had gotten to the table and seated in the chair that the Kritanta had not taken he could smell the food better this close to it. He could also see the steam coming off of it despite it having been in the Tupperware and a backpack. "You can eat it you know. It’s real so you don’t have to just stare at it." The man pointed out.

Gavin hadn’t realized he had been frozen in place looking at the food. What had he been waiting for? Quickly he grabbed the plastic fork and began to eat ignoring the smile that spread across the Kritanta’s face.

‘They are good. Good for a crazy, murdering, kidnapping, rapist.’ Gavin thought as he finished his plate. "You know I should probably go over the rules with you now, so you know how to behave yourself for me." The man said as he scooted his chair closer to Gavin.

Unease settled upon Gavin again and he feared the pancakes were going to make a reappearance at any second. "Oh don’t worry it’s nothing major. Just a simple good morning and good night when I come and go. And a thank you after you eat. Because after all I’m the only one here to take care of you so you should be thankful." The man said with a smile that made Gavin’s skin crawl.

Gavin did not want to give in to the man’s demands. ‘Its better to play by the rules of his game and stay on his good side till help arrives or I find a way out of here.’ Gavin thought and with a shaky voice whispered "Thank you."

"Aw that’s sweet" the Kritanta said with a smile. "But that’s not the kind of thanks I was talking about.

Confusion clouded Gavin’s eyes as he tried to figure out what this man was talking about when the Kritanta place a hand on Gavin’s thigh, through the blanket, before slowly moving up his leg. Gavin’s breath got caught in this throat. ‘He wants me to give myself to him, why?’ Then it hit him. ‘Its not rape if I consent to it.’ Tears rolled down Gavin’s face "No." He cried out.

The man let Gavin’s leg go as he stood up and began to clean up the meal. "It’s alright we don’t have to if you don’t want to. But just know if you’re not going to be grateful for what I’m providing you then I’ll stop providing it." The Kritanta said as he left Gavin alone in the hole to think.

That had been how long ago? A week at the least. Everyday the Kritanta climbs down the rope and sets up the meals, only ever breakfast and dinner, before calling Gavin over. And everyday when Gavin sits down he sees his plate is empty and there is a extra Tupperware with food in it at the other end of the table. Gavin liked to remember what all the man had brought down: Pizza, pasta, burgers, bacon and eggs, even pies and cookies found their way down there. It was almost like a taunt. ‘You can eat once you thank me for the last meal you ate.’ The Kritanta’s words rang in Gavin’s head.

The first two days it had been easy to ignore the hunger. He would just stick his head under the sink faucet and drink until his stomach was full which would hold back the hunger for a bit. But soon the hunger turned to pain then the weakness began to set in. He tried not to move to use up unnecessary energy but with the Kritanta forcing him to get up every day to join him at the table for meals he was forced to use it. Once or twice he caught the man smiling to himself as he watched Gavin slowly walk across the room.

Eventually Gavin realized he could see all his ribs more clearly now. And if he touched his face he could feel his cheekbones protruding out of his face. Soon it hurt his feet to walk to the table. Due to the lack of muscle on his body the concrete room seemed to be colder than normal. ‘Unless the man is purposely making it cold to make me cave faster. If so then jokes on him I would rather die then give him consent.’ The cold was easy to fight off by just wrapping more and more blankets around his bare skin. His feet however were left to deal with the cold floor on their own. But even then Gavin grew colder and eventually ran out of blankets.

Soon Gavin just stopped leaving the chair. He started sleeping sitting straight up. Sure it was uncomfortable but sleep came so easy to him now. The days began to blur by and he wasn’t even paying attention to the Kritanta coming and going anymore. Gavin also didn’t get up to use the bathroom anymore partly because he stopped drinking and of course eating.

‘Just give in and give him what he wants.’ A voice cried out to him. ‘I can’t. Someone is going to recuse me soon I have to be strong for dad.’ He tried to reason with his stomach.

‘There will be no point of a rescue if you die from starvation or dehydration.’ His stomach call out to him again. Gavin wanted to cry but part of him was too weak to and his body was trying to hold on to as much water as possible. It was right he couldn’t keep doing this. He couldn’t wait around for help forever, no one know where he was. He would have to fight his way out of here and to do so he needs the strength, he needs to just give in.

Suddenly the lights came on and he could hear the faint sounds the of man walking upstairs. ‘Do it. Do it now before he comes downstairs.’ His body scream at him. Carefully he stood up, using the table for balance as he did because of how weak he had become. Quickly as he could, which was probably incredible slow, he made his way around the table to where the Kritanta normally sat. Once there Gavin shedded all his blankets, shivering in the cold, then leaned his body down so his head and chest were on the table while his hips and legs dangling off. ‘I don’t want to see him while he does it.’ He told himself as he waited.

He almost fell asleep waiting there but soon he heard the trap door open and the man descend down the rope. "What are you doing little bird?" The Kritanta asked once he reached the ground.

‘You can do this, just get it over with, be strong for dad.’ Gavin thought to himself trying desperately to stay awake. "I... I’m sorry for the way I’ve been behaving. I was ungrateful for all that you’ve done for me. Please I’m sorry." He cried out trying to sound genuinely sorry.

He heard the man step closer before Gavin felt the hand in his hair. "So you thought you would just lean across the table and let me fuck you and everything would be better?"

Gavin was in shock he thought this would work. This is what the man wanted right? Gavin willing to be raped? "Perhaps you could hold out for a few more meals." The man said when he didn’t receive an answer.

"No! No please I’m sorry I’ll do it! I’m just so tired. Please." Gavin cried out. He wanted to cry but was too weak and too dehydrated for the tears.

"Oh really? You’ll do what, lay across a table and take a nap?" The Kritanta challenged.

Gavin using the last of his strength lifted his hand up off the table and placed it on the man’s clothed dick. Then looked over his shoulder into the man’s eyes. "Please." He whispered out. "I’ll do it. I’m just too weak and tired. Please."

That was all the Kritanta apparently needed to hear. Quickly he picked Gavin off the table and cradled him in his arms as he walked towards the bed. ‘He picked me up so easily have a really lost that much weight? Or was the man really that strong? Maybe it’s both.’ Gavin thought before being dropped on to his back on the bed.

This was the first time Gavin had laid down on the bed and now that he was he realized it was so soft. Subconsciously he began to roll over onto his side closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

Quickly however he was awoken by the sound of a backpack zipper opening right beside him. Then there was a sharp pain in his arm. Opening his eyes Gavin saw the man attaching an IV into his arm. "It’s full of fluids and nutrients, this is probably the easiest way to get them into you since you let yourself get so weak." The man said while running his hand through Gavin’s hair.

"Maybe after a few hours we can try giving you some real food." The man said as he resumed going through the bag while keeping one hand on Gavin’s head stroking his hair.

"In the mean time however I think we can come up with a idea of what to do." The man said as he throw a bottle of lube down by Gavin’s face before rolling him back over into his back careful not to move the IV arm. Gavin felt like a rag doll that was too weak to fight back. ‘No you can’t fight back.’ The voice in his head cried out. ‘You asked for this.’

Silently the Kritanta got to work pulling Gavin’s underwear down and spreading his legs apart. The whole time Gavin just stared blankly ahead at the ceiling desperately clinging onto consciousness. "Honestly I thought you would have held out for a few more days. After all the average person can survive fourth-five days without food but I guess you’re not that strong." The man laughed while unzipping his own pants and Gavin could see he was already fully erected.

"Regardless I’ll make it feel real good for you for caving in so soon like a good little bird. Does that sound like a good reward to you?" The man asked before leaning down and kissing Gavin on his cracked and split lips.

After what felt like hours the man finally ended the kiss, sitting back up and grabbing the bottle of lube. Quickly spurting some onto two of his fingers then dropping the bottle back on the bed. "Are you ready little bird?" The man asked while spreading the clear substance around on his fingers before sticking one quickly into Gavin’s ass.

The pain seemed to instantly kick Gavin out of his dream like state. His body’s flight or fight response kicked in and tried to lift his hands up to grab the man and push him off but the man grabbed the IV arm and pushed it back down into the bed. Leaving him with only one arm Gavin tried yanking the man’s hair hoping to pull him off but it just seemed to encourage him.

"Oh little bird you waiting so long you let yourself get tight again." The man whispered as he curled his finger inside of Gavin.

How badly Gavin wanted to cry but no tears came out. Suddenly just like back at the motel a spark ripped through his body. But this time without the gag there was nothing from stopping the moans leaving his mouth. "Oh you like that?" The man said while leaning down and kissing Gavin’s open panting mouth.

"Well here have another one." The man said while inserting the second finger. As soon as it was all the way in Gavin could feel the man alternating between curling his fingers and doing a scissoring motion. All while Gavin laid there panting and moaning into the man’s mouth.

After what felt like hours the man pulled his fingers out leaving Gavin whimpering. He had been so close. "I know little bird but don’t worry I got something for you that’s way better than fingers." The man said as he popped the cap on the lube and covering his dick in the stuff before lined himself up.

Gavin still felt a bit of pain as the man pushed in, he was way bigger than two fingers. But it was less painful than he had felt the first two times the man had fucked him. He heard the man moan as he bottomed out before leaning down and kissing Gavin again. "God I love you." The man said before slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

Something about this time was different than all the other time. This time instead for the man fucking into him fast and rough he went slow and almost caring. Maybe it was the starvation or the dehydration but to Gavin it almost seemed loving.

With each slow careful thrust the man gave it ended up hitting the spot in Gavin sending sparks flying through him. Gavin was fully erected now too but it felt too good to feel ashamed. All he wanted was more as the man continued pounding into him. The hand without the IV in moved away from the man’s hair and down his clothed back before grabbing onto the man’s shirt digging his nails in.

Gavin moaned loudly with each thrust the man gave. The sound of balls hitting ass was starting to feel normal to him which filled him with terror ‘None of this is normal!’ Quickly the terror was gone as the man continued fucking into him. God he was so close. After a few more well delivered thrusts from the man Gavin nearly screamed as his dry orgasm slammed into him.

As he rode out his orgasm he felt himself tighten around the man who quickly sped up his now sloppy thrusts before cumming with a loud moan burying himself deep into Gavin before riding it out with a few lazy thrusts and kisses to the neck. 

Once Gavin came down from his orgasm a wall of exhaustion hit him. All his remaining energy was now gone. He felt his eyelids close forcing him to sleep not caring about the man still inside of him or the semen that was currently filling his asshole. Gavin was long asleep by the time the man pulled out his phone and took pictures of himself pulling out and the semen leaking out from inside Gavin.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Consciousness found Gavin suddenly though he tried to ignore it. He felt too tired still to get up or even move. If he remained asleep then none of his problems in real life would bother him, his stomach growled at him angrily, his problem was that he was starving.

He felt a pain in his arm and used the other one to inspect what was causing him pain since his eyes were still closed. As soon as he touched his arm he found the needle sticking out of it and using his fingers he followed the tube until he found the IV bag nearly empty.

The feelings of dread and shame hit him like a train as he opened his eyes and looked at the IV sticking out of his arm. He had given in. Not only that he had enjoyed it. Gavin’s breath quickened as the realization came crashing in around him. Disturbed by the sudden movement a hand came to rest on Gavin’s head stroking his hair in a way that almost calmed Gavin instantly. Almost being the key word, his skin crawled at the idea that he had been sharing a bed with the Kritanta again.

"You must have waited too long to finally be thankful. It knocked you right out and you’ve been sleeping for three days now. Though you did seem to enjoy it." The man said as he kissed Gavin on the shoulder.

"But don’t worry I stayed with you for most of the three days, didn’t want you waking up and ripping out the IV. I only left to get food and more IV bags. Other than that I stayed right here with you." The man stated as continued kissing Gavin on the shoulder while the man’s hand traveled down his body. Gavin suddenly realized he was still naked under the blanket. ‘I was asleep for three days? Did he do anything to me while I was asleep?’ Gavin thought in fear.

The man reached over Gavin grabbed the IV bag and lifted it up so the last bit of liquid slide down the tube and slowly into Gavin’s arm. They stayed like that for a while, Gavin too tired to move while the Kritanta waited for every drop to enter Gavin’s body.

Once it was done the man got up and crossed the room digging through the backpack until he found another IV bag. Then crossing back across the room the man removed Gavin’s old IV bag and replaced it with the new one. "How...Where did you get all these medical stuff from?" Gavin crooked out, using his voice for the first time in days.

The man chuckled at Gavin struggle to speak while moving his hand to stroke Gavin’s hair again. "I’m the Kritanta remember? I get shot by the cops almost weekly it’s not hard for me to convince some black market doctors to give them to me."

Suddenly a thought popped into Gavin’s head that he had not quite thought of before. "What’s going to happen to me if they kill you?" Gavin squeaked out.

The man smiled down at him. "Who the cops? See that’s the great thing about this, like the sprinkles on top of the sundae, as long as I have you down here they wouldn’t dare kill me. Because I’m the only one who knows where you are. I have immunity. They might try to arrest me but even that’s a gamble."

Gavin felt his heart stop. He was going to die down here if the man got caught or killed. He would starve to death down here and he just had a taste of what it would be like, except no amount of crying and begging would bail him out.

Tears threaten his eyes as his mind ran off with that thought. "Oh it’s alright little bird I won’t let that happen." The man said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Gavin’s lips.

Once he was done the man began to stand back up. "Now I know your starving so how about we try and see if you’re up for eating yet?" The man asked as he picked up the IV bag and placed it in Gavin’s hands then grabbing the backpack and slinging it over his own shoulder.

Before Gavin could say anything his stomach answered for him growling hungrily. The man laughed at this as he picked Gavin up off the bed. Cradling him as he carried him over to the table and sat them both down in the chair that the Kritanta normally sits in. He sat Gavin across his lap like how parents do with young children. ‘The Kritanta’s chair... I’m not allowed to sit in this spot.’ Gavin thought as he sat in the man’s lap remembering the time he had sat in it in accident and got slapped across the face so hard he fell out of the chair and into the floor.

Sitting in the Kritanta’s lap made Gavin squirm with what little energy he had because he remembered he still was missing any underwear. Quickly he forgot about being naked when he saw the man pull food out of the backpack and place them on the table. Gavin watched intently ‘Bread, a jar of peanut butter, and a jar of jelly... I sold my body to this man... for a fucking bloody pb and j sandwich?’ Tears flowed out of his eyes at the realization.

The man must have heard the crying because he stopped what he was doing and tighten his hold around Gavin’s waist before taking his other hand and using it to force Gavin head into the man’s neck forcing Gavin to cry there. "Shhh I know it’s not what you want but I didn’t know when you would wake up. Or if you can handle real food right now so this is a test run. Once you show that you can I’ll make you anything you want little bird." The man whispered to Gavin before kissing the top of his head.

"Now are you hungry?" The man asked as he let go of Gavin and started unscrewing the lid to both jars.

Hunger beat over all of the other emotions Gavin was feeling right now so instantly he sat up to watch the man make the sandwich. Once the man was finished spreading the peanut butter onto one of the slices of bread he took the plastic knife and licked it clean. Gavin watched unblinking and wide-eyed he didn’t even care that it was a knife he wanted it, he wanted to taste food so badly. The man looked down into Gavin’s staring eyes and laughed at the sight. "You know you payed me back for the last meal you ate; but what about this one? Are you going to repay me for this one? Or are you going to restart your hunger strike and I should not even waste the food on you."The man said while taking a bite out of plain bread.

Gavin’s heart fell he was so hungry but he didn’t want to have sex with the Kritanta again. As if his stomach knew it began to erupt in pain. Quickly he grabbed onto the man’s shirt and shoulders "Please no! I’ll be thankful! Just please I’m so hungry!" Gavin cried out at the man.

The man smiled at this, "Thats a good little bird. But I think you might still be too weak for it again, we don’t want you passing out like last time."

The man said as he got another knife full of peanut butter and ate it. Gavin once again watched unblinking. "How about this instead? For every bite you have to give me a kiss first." The man said once he finished off the peanut butter on the knife.

Gavin’s insides twisted and turned at the idea of willingly kissing the Kritanta. Or maybe it was hunger. And the peanut butter smell the lingered with the man’s every breath was driving Gavin crazy. Without a second thought Gavin reached up and kissed the man, wrapping his hand around the man’s head.

Before Gavin realized what he was doing his tongue invaded the man’s mouth desperately trying to find some of that peanut butter. Faintly he could taste it but by then the man was kissing back and Gavin realized what he was doing. Abruptly ending it Gavin sat back up with his back away from the man as tears rolled down his face. He had done it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the man’s arms reaching around Gavin and grabbing the sandwich pulling a corner off. The man took the corner and placed it in front of Gavin’s mouth which instantly opened. Gavin nearly forgot why he had been crying, because the new reason was because of how good this sandwich was. It might have been the starvation talking but this was the best fucking sandwich he’s ever had. It basically melted inside Gavin’s mouth.

But suddenly it was gone, swallowed but gone. Swallowing was more difficult then he had planned. His throat was so dry that he ended up being thrown into a coughing fit. The man quickly grabbed a water bottle from the backpack, unscrewed the lid and handed it to Gavin. Gavin drunk from it instantly and deeply.

Once he was done Gavin turned his head and looked at the Kritanta who was looking at him waiting for his next move. Quickly Gavin leaned back in and kissed the Kritanta again but this time focusing on keeping his tongue in his own mouth. Once he broke it off again Gavin turned and opened his mouth as the next torn off piece of sandwich was placed in it. This time it was a lot easier to swallow the piece.

This process went on until the sandwich was gone. Gavin wines and cried begging for more but the man ignored him until what must have been an hour passed before making another sandwich. Once it was ready the process began again. But then the second sandwich was gone and Gavin cried out again begging for more. But this time the man began to pack up the jars and bread. "You’ve had enough we don’t want you getting sick, now do we little bird?" The man asked.

In a moment of panic Gavin’s cries increased, begging for more food. But still the man kept packing up. Quickly Gavin kissed the man again making sure to make it as deep as he could forcing his tongue into the man’s mouth all while Gavin’s hand found the man’s clothed dick. The realization of what he was doing hit him. Pulling away and looking at the man in shock Gavin saw a smile across the man’s face.

The man stood up while holding Gavin then walking over and sitting him onto the edge of the bed. Before walking back and grabbing a pair of underwear from the backpack and throwing it at Gavin. Gavin just sat there unmoving and lost in thought as the man refilled the bag. ‘Did I really just do that?’ Gavin thought.

"I’ll bring you some dinner after a while if you can hold those sandwiches down. This is just to make sure you can keep them down. What would you want?" The man asked as he stood by the rope with the backpack on his shoulders.

Gavin just sat there unmoving. ‘I want to go home.’ Gavin thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just before you start reading, this chapter is going to be mostly dialogue and compared to the rest of the story might be a little boring but I needed to add this chapter in because it is an introduction to an important part of the story for later on. So I apologize about that but I can promise you the next two or three chapters are going to be really good and action filled! Thanks again for reading this story!

This Chapter is in the point of view of Geoff Ramsey

Geoff liked to think that he was a strong man. He had served in the military for a good chunk of his life. At one point he was a severe alcoholic until he finally decided to become sober and never touch a drop of the shit again. Which was one of the hardest fights he had ever fought. He though he was strong, he thought he was brave... but this... this was breaking him.

The thought of his son, his only son, being in the hands of the Kritanta and there was nothing he could do was terrifying. It filled his head with millions of questions and scenarios. Was Gavin being tortured? Was he just being held somewhere until ransom money came. Was he being feed and treated like a human being? Would Geoff wake up one day to a phone call telling him Gavin’s body had been found dead on the side of the road or in a ditch somewhere? Geoff tried not to let his mind travel to those dark places but as the days went by it became harder and harder to fight back.

He wished he could say that he didn’t know how many days had gone by or that he wasn’t counting the minutes; but that would be a lie. It had been twenty-eight days, five hours fifty-nine minutes and fifty-seven no fifty-eight, fifty-nine, six hours since Gavin was discovered to be missing.

They had looked everywhere after the attack but he was nowhere to be found. They had cameras set up everywhere in the house and him and the remainder of the staff watched the computer monitor for the tiny version of his son. One of his guards pointed him out in the screen showing the party minutes before the explosion. He was eating cake then talked to Meg.

Meg, she was a sweet girl but once or twice he had expressed his concerned to Gavin of falling in love with her if he didn’t know her or her parents well. He tried to warn him that people might try to get close to him because of who Geoff was. Gavin had not taken that talk kindly and Geoff hated that they even had heated conversations at all, all he wanted was for Gavin to have good memories of him especially if Gavin ended up...

They watched the screen as Meg walked away before seconds later an explosion threw everyone in the room. Meg had survived the explosion despite a broken arm. She had hit a table and fell unconscious which might have just saved her life when the gun men came looking for survivors. Shooting whoever moved or tried to escape.

On the recording they watched as Gavin flew backwards hitting a wall. His heart aches when he saw the blood on the wall where his son’s body had hit it. He could hardly watch as his son struggled to get up but gave his attention back to it when he saw one of the guards run over to Gavin and help him up. "Who was that?" He asked the guard beside him.

The guard had paused the video and zoomed in to get a better look at the face. "Looks like Andersmith. He’s been here for like two or three years I think. We haven’t seen him since the attack, but he could be one of the few that died. "

He remembered Andersmith but only vaguely. He was always looking for more hours. Geoff likes to categorize his guard into two groups: the actors and the watchers. The actors were the ones that were always wanting something to do, someone to save or just always wanting to be working or at the very least pretend like they do. The watchers on the other hand were always just watching they normally just looked for danger or a escalating problem that needed to be defused. Andersmith was a watcher though not the traditional one instead of looking around at everything he always seemed focused on Gavin. Geoff had actually meant to talk to him about it maybe fire him over it because it just takes one mistakes to end up with someone dead. But now watching the cameras he was glad he never did.

They watched as Andersmith guided Gavin through the mansion until they got to the staff room where he had no cameras. But they quickly found Andersmith outside alone in a shoot out with the gang. Once he stopped having returned fire he opened the door and pulled Gavin out. They both got in a car and drove off. And that was the last he knew.

The Kritanta wanted his son for reasons he did not know but if he was still with Andersmith then he had to be safe. But that was weeks ago and no sign of them have surfaced, there was that car fire in the tunnel but the bodies were so badly burned they had to be taken to get dna or dental test done. He tried not to believe that it was his son in the backseat of that burned car. Why would the Kritanta plan that attack and hunt him down just to kill him like that and not make it obvious. But the more the thought about how the body was the same build and structure as Gavin and not to mention how close in age they were he couldn’t help but worry that he truly had no one left.

Most days he sat in his office alone waiting for the phone to ring telling him Gavin was alright and in police custody or hell even Gavin himself telling him he escaped and needs someone to pick him up. But the phone rarely rang and when it did it was people expressing their sympathy for his current situation.

His office is where he sat now rerunning over his thoughts and trying to keep the dark ones at bay when he heard a knock on the door. "Unless you have news go fuck yourself." He yelled back not wanting to deal with any meetings or work.

He heard the door open despite his words. Slowly he closed his eyes and turned his head. When he opened them he expected to see his secretary but standing in the doorway was a short bald man with a full brown beard and mustache. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and blue jeans and to top it all off on top of his shirt was a badge necklace hanging around his neck. "Major Ramsey, my name is Detective Tapp and I’ve been assigned your son’s case."

"What has my city’s police given up?" He asked holding back his temper and tears.

"No Sir they have not. It’s just I have more knowledge about the Kritanta than anyone. You see I’ve been tracking the Kritanta for years. Before he came here, he was in a much larger city several states into the main land, and while he was there we almost caught him. That was close to five or six years ago but he got away and we couldn’t find him."

Geoff remembered the first time he city realized there was a new criminal in town and how this one was far worse than the others. Had it really been that long?

Detective Tapp continued "We thought he would resurface eventually like the always does. He never stays quiet for longer than a few months or so, so when a year rolled by we knew something was up. We found one of his hideouts but it was abandoned besides a few of his personal things like knifes, guns, his outfit, motorcycle and all the stolen money. It became clear that he had ran but by the time we realized that the trail was gone. So I started checking city by city for any signs of him. So it is with my sincerest apologizes that I didn’t get here in time before he did this to you and your son."

Geoff just sat there staring at the tiny man. This was the man hunting down the Kritanta. He knew everything about the masked criminal. "Tell me Detective Tapp if you know the Kritanta so well how..." his voice broke as he tried to get the rest of the sentence out.

" How long does he normally keep his victims alive for?" Geoff stared into Tapp’s eyes as tears filled his. ‘Twenty-eight days, Six hours, five minutes and thirty-four seconds.’

The Detective looked uncomfortable under Geoff’s eyes. "We are not sure at this moment if he even has your son. So we shouldn’t be asking questions like that." He stuttered avoiding Geoff’s eyes.

"How long?" This time Geoff’s voice was stern and he let his anger show through it.

Tapp sighed seeing there was no getting around it. Quickly he finished walking into the room and closed the door behind him. "The longest time that I know of was the time he got ahold of my partner, Detective Morris. He.. umm... kept him alive for five days before killing him and he tortured him for information the whole time. By the time we found the body he was unrecognizable. You see that’s why I’ve made it my life’s mission to track this man down. He killed my partner, my beast friend! Took a great man away from his wife and kids, I have to bring them justice." Tapp’s eyes threaten him with tears. "And now he might have taken your son. And I’m not going to let the same thing happen to him."

Geoff remembered the bodies in the car they were the only thing on his mind. "Unrecognizable like two bodies in a burned up car?" He asked as he felt any hope he had left slowly draining.

Tapp was looked slightly taken aback by Geoff’s response. "In the case of your son I actually don’t think he is the one in the car. In fact I don’t think either bodies in the car are the people you might think that are. Everything about the crime scene just doesn’t add up. Like how neither one of the victims were wearing the same clothes your son or the guard left in. Granted they were burned but some of the fibers remaining on them did not match. Plus in the video recording your son got into the car in the passenger seat but the younger body was found in the back seat. Why move him if you’re going to kill him?" Tapp stared as he walked over to one of the chairs lining the wall.

"Then there’s the trunk which managed to not get as badly burned, thankfully, preserved a lot of evidence. Inside was a tote bag with pieces of clothes and shoes, these clothes were actually the ones your son was reported wearing, plus plastics tarps and rope. Outside of the car we also found pieces of Gavin’s hair, a long distance walkie talkie, and makeup latex on the floor. Plus there was that weird hole in the wall. Looking at all this information it seems really unlikely that the body was your son’s."

Geoff was stunned he had no idea about all this other stuff they had found. All he knew was the car matched the one Gavin was seen leaving in on the cameras and that it was found with two bodies. "But how can you be sure?"

Tapp smiled before taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I can be sure because I have the results from all the tests we ran."

Geoff about fell out of his chair trying to stand up fast enough to get to the paper. But Tapp held it out of his reach. "This is official police evidence and though I don’t think you did it you still have yet to be crossed off the list of suspects. So I can’t let you see it but if you cooperate and answer all my questions then I’ll agree to read it to you. Alright?"

Falling back into his seat Geoff paused ‘I’m a suspect?’ He felt betrayed and yet powerless and he needed to know what was on that damn paper. "Alright I’ll tell you anything you want to know just please I have to know if he’s alive or not."

Tapp seemed pleased with that answer. "Well first off neither one of the bodies died because of the fire, they both did not have lung damage from having to breath in the smoke and fumes. The older man seemed to have died from injuries from his neck, most likely a cut to the back of the neck, that we found, it would have stopped some of his bodies major functions eventually killing him. The younger one however seemed to have died from a gunshot to the head and judging from the cooked blood on the back window it happened while he was in the car. But of course that doesn’t answer the question of who is in the car, now does it?"

Tapp had paused like he was was waiting for a response but when none came he continued. "We ran the DNA tests and the older man was a thirty-nine year old man named Robert Moore. But his wife say all his friends would call him Rob. She said she last saw him when he left one evening to go to the gym like he always does on Wednesdays. Which would makes sense if someone wanted to fake a bodyguard’s death you would pick a pretty fit dude. We checked at the gym and they said he had been there but left pretty late so he was probably taken on his way home. The younger man was a seventeen year old named Harry Campbell. He was last seen leaving a friends house after playing some video games and watching movies, he never made it home."

Geoff sat there in silence it wasn’t his son. He should have been happy that meant he was maybe alive somewhere. But then it hit him. "If the bodies are not them then where is Andersmith and Gavin?"

"I’m glad you brought that up." Detective Tapp said as he pulled out another piece of paper out of his pocket. "We went looking into Andersmith’s history and we couldn’t find one. The man just appeared one day as a security guard working for you. And the money from his paychecks just goes to a bank account that is never used. So you can see why we might think you have something to do with it. But judging by the look on your face you didn’t know."

He hadn’t known, before they hire someone they always do background checks how did this person get through the cracks? Had someone been paid off to let him through the screening? ‘But more importantly if Andersmith doesn’t exist who drove Gavin away from here?’ "So who has my son?"

Tapp began to fold both pieces of paper before returning them to his pocket. "That’s what we are trying to figure out. Personally I think, because of the details in the fake death cover up and the face latex makeup, I think your son escaped with the Kritanta himself. It was either him or someone who he trusts a lot to hand deliver Gavin to him. And the Kritanta doesn’t have a whole lot of people he trusts. Don’t get me wrong he’s got some friends out there but I don’t know if they are the ‘help me kidnap or deliver a man’s son to me’ type of friends. But then again I could be wrong."

Geoff fell back into the backing of his chair as he felt all his blood run cold. ‘Not only has my son been kidnapped but the Kritanta might have been standing right next to me and Gavin for years. We put our lives into his hands.. he was a watcher guard...’ "Oh god..." Geoff cried out. "He was always watching Gavin instead of doing his job."

Tapp nodded "He is a smart man, that’s why we’ve always been five steps behind him. If my theory is right with him being the bodyguard than it was really ingenious to stall the police on the burned bodies while he made his escape with your son. I mean as far as we know he could have gotten them both off the island by now."

Geoff’s breath got caught in his throat. He hadn’t thought of that, he had always imagined Gavin was still somewhere in Los Santos. But if they had gotten away then they could be anywhere in the world; and what were the odds of them finding him then?

Tapp cleared his throat "Ok now it’s my turn to ask you some questions. You might have already answer some of these to the police but I want to make sure and get the information myself. Sometimes the cops can get prejudice in a case or lose track of what to ask and do."

Geoff did not want to answer anymore questions he had already done so many and they were all the same. Where were you when it happened? Do you or Gavin have any enemies? Would Gavin run away? It was all bullshit!

"Alright first off, did Gavin have a phone with him or any kind of tracking system with him that could be used to find his location?" Tapp asked after pulling out a voice recorder.

"No." Geoff breathed out. "I wouldn’t let him have his phone at the party. I wanted him to enjoy himself and not be on it the whole time. I thought he was safe. God I’m an idiot!"

"It’s not your fault, most parents think their kid is safe at home surrounded by people they know. Technically forty-nine percent of children are kidnapped by family members and twenty-seven percent of taken by acquaintances." Tapp blurt out.

Geoff could feel his anger and sadness boiling inside of him. "Gavin wasn’t a kid." He murmured out under his breath.

"What did you say?" Tapp asked standing from his chair to get the recorder closer to Geoff.

"Gavin wasn’t a fucking child!" He yelled out. "He was supposed to graduate high school this year. The ceremony was scheduled for June... two weeks ago! But instead he was kidnapped and all you’re doing is asking me the same few questions over and over again and rattling out statistics about kidnappings?"

Tapp seemed taken back by the sudden outburst but quickly turn his face into an angry scowl. "I’m trying to help you find him but yelling and blaming everyone for gathering as much information as they can is not going to bring us any closer to finding him. The Kritanta is one sick son of a bitch. He like psychological torture almost as much as he enjoys physical torture. So if he knew you were breaking down so easily over this then he would probably never let Gavin go. So for your son’s sake I’m going to need you to stop moping around and cooperate with me."

Geoff’s face soften back into the sad one he’s been wearing for the past month. "You’re right in sorry. What’s the next question?"

"Have you received any forms of communication from the Kritanta? Notes, letters, packages, phone calls, emails or ransom request? Maybe something proving he has Gavin, evidence of any kind? Anything like that?" Tapp questioned.

Geoff remained silent, too embarrassed to answer. Tapp waited for the answer but when none came he must have caught on. "You haven’t been checking have you?" Geoff shook his head no.

"Have you been doing any kind of work or talked to anyone other than the police in weeks?" Tapp challenged. Once again Geoff shook his head no while looking down at the ground.

Tapp let out a long and slow sign at this "Well I might as well shut down this case if you are not even going to try and get your son back. We might as well broadcast all over the news and fly bannered planes in the sky saying ‘ You can keep him!’" Tapp said while getting up.

"No please I want to get him back! I’m just breaking down, I don’t know what to do anymore!" Geoff pleaded as he reached for Tapp.

"Alright then but you are going to have to start pulling your weight. And if you aren’t going to do it because it’s what needs to be done as a parent or the mayor of this city then I need you to do it for Gavin. First off you need to pick up your phone and look through all your voicemails. Play any of them from unknown numbers. While those are playing log into your email and see if there’s anything in there. I’ll go ask your secretary to bring in the mail. The Kritanta is crafty and won’t come out and say he’s got Gavin so if you notice anything strange or unusual it might be him. Got it?"

Geoff nodded his head as he shook the mouse of his computer to wake up his computer. He was pulling out his phone when the Detective left the room. By the time he came back in the room with the pile of mail Geoff had already opened one email and listened to two voicemails.

They both spent hours going through everything. Due to Geoff being a mayor he got calls from several unknown numbers a day and plenty of strange email. At this point they hadn’t even touched the pile of letters sitting on the table. "Have you found anything yet?" Tapp asked while rubbing his hands over his faces showing his exhaustion.

"No not yet unless you count someone sending me an email about birds?" Geoff replied while looking up from his computer.

"Birds?" Tapp asked as he stood up and walked over to Geoff.

Geoff sighed and looked back at the computer. "Ya someone sent me an email thanking me for some kind of bird donation except I never gave someone a bird."

Geoff tiredly clicked on the email to enlarge it. "Here I’ll read it to you. Dear Mayor Ramsey. Thank you very much for your generous donation of this beautiful bird. It is no small feat to raise one. But do not worry I will take good care of him. He does seem to be a bit unhappy at the moment with the change in living environments but I’m sure he will get used to it soon. I have started using a method called wing clipping to condition him into being happy here. Basically it is a method that causes the bird to be unable to fly away usually by cutting off the feathers on their wings. So by trapping them in one place they learn to like living there. Once the feathers grow back the bird will not want to leave anymore. Due to your generosity with this donation I thought it was only appropriate for you to see the first steps in the clipping process so I have attached a video of it to this email. I hope you enjoy it. Signed the Bird Lover. And then he attached this video to it." Geoff said as he moved the mouse curser over the video attachment.

"And you’ve never donated a bird or money to this bird lover guy?" Tapp asked looking at Geoff waiting for an answer.

But what he saw was that Geoff’s face had fell suddenly while looking at the screen, his face completely drained of color. "Oh god." Geoff cried out while looking at the screen.

Tapp turned back towards the email to see what Geoff was looking at. On the screen where the mouse sat hovering over the video attachment the video’s name had suddenly popped up. The title was ‘IveClippedGavinsWings.mp4’

"How old is this?" Tapp asked while looking at the screen.

"It came in twenty days ago." Geoff shaky voice whispered out. ‘Twenty-eight days eight hours twelve minutes and thirty-two seconds.’ Geoff reminded himself.

"Don’t click on it. It could be a virus or someone trying to take advantage of you right now. I’ll call a few officers over and we can get it looked into..." Tapp rambled on.

But Geoff was not listening he just stared at the mouse over the video icon. He hadn’t checked his email at all these past weeks and the answer he was waiting for might have been sitting here this whole time. What if it was a ransom and he missed the dead line? ‘I have to know.’ He thought to himself as he clicked the video.

The video player window opened, in the corner you could still see the name of the video and there was a play button in the middle of a black screen. "Don’t push play!" Tapp cried out after seeing what Geoff was doing. But it was too late as he clicked on the play button waiting for the video to start.

Geoff could tell that the video started, by the numbers counting up in the lower left corner of the screen, but he couldn’t see anything. The whole screen was out of focus and black. ‘Had the Detective been right and this was someone trying to mess with me?’ Geoff thought while feeling any hope leave his body.

Suddenly the screen erupted into light as it struggled to regain focus. Someone had been in front of the camera. Once the camera refocused he could make out the room. It looked like a standard motel or hotel room with pale brown walls and red bed sheets. Looking at the bed Geoff nearly started crying at the sight. There laying on the bed was Gavin. He had shorter hair and was gagged but it was definitely Gavin looking back at the camera.

Gavin had his arms above his head by the head board and if Geoff looked closely he could see the light reflecting off the handcuffs. Gavin looked scared as he looked into the camera. Suddenly the figure that had been standing in front of the camera but moved away stepped back into frame, crawling onto the bed with Gavin. The face of the man had been edited out so all they could see was the body. Where the head once was there was now nothing but a black blob that moved with him.

Geoff felt powerless as he watched Gavin try to fight escape from the man despite being handcuffed to the bed before the man beat Gavin’s head into the headboard. ‘He’s going to kill him!’ Geoff thought as he turn his head away not wanting to see Gavin die. Tears rolled down Geoff’s face, ‘My son... he’s my only son.’

"Oh god I’m turning this off, no one needs to see this." Tapp cried out as he tried to pry Geoff’s hand off the mouse. Geoff didn’t think the video could get worse but upon looking back at it he realized how wrong he was. On the screen there was his son trying to scream and fight back as the blurred face man was thrusting into him. Despite the video not having sound Geoff could hear his son’s screams.

Anger filled Geoff overthrowing the sadness he had felt. "Im going to kill this son of a bitch!" Geoff screamed out. He had thought the worst thing that could happen was Gavin ending up dead but now he realized what was happening to him now was far worse. ‘No not happening now. This video is old.’ He reminded himself. How much more had Gavin gone through since this?

"We are going to find him." Tapp said as he put his hand on Geoff’s shoulder. "This gives us two important pieces of information." He told Geoff trying to avoid looking at the screen.

"Which are?" Geoff chocked out as his hand squeezed the mouse harder.

"Well for starters they were in a hotel or motel which means someone saw them or they might have cameras. We can use that to figure out which direction they went. Plus we might be able to track where this video came from. And better news, we now know that who ever has Gavin doesn’t plan on killing him just yet." Tapp said while once again trying to take the mouse out of Geoff’s hands.

Geoff refused to give up the mouse he had to watch till the end of the video, there could be a message at the end. ‘Maybe a place and time to drop off money or instructions on how to get him back.’ He told himself as he watched the man continue his assault on his son. "How can you be sure?" Geoff challenged Tapp.

"The email said something like he was unhappy with his new living arrangements but will get used to them soon. That could mean he plans on keeping Gavin. And after this video..." Tapp said as he looked at the screen before looking away sicken. "He might be planning to keep Gavin for... certain reasons..."

Geoff started blankly at the screen as a tear rolled down his face. If the man in this video wanted to keep Gavin for this reason then there would likely be no ransom and this might be the last time he ever sees Gavin again.

Both Geoff and Tapp sat quietly after that. Geoff watching as the man in the video dismounted off his son and Tapp glancing at it ever so often before quickly looking away in disgust. They both watched as suddenly Gavin leans off the side of the bed as far as he could go before the handcuffs caught him. Geoff scrunched his eyebrows up as he tried to see what was happening.

Gavin was now kicking as trying to pull his hands away from the headboard. Something green was leaking out the corner of his mouth barely getting past the gag, as he squirmed on the bed. Geoff realize in sudden horror that’s Gavin’s face was now a dark blue color. "Oh shit he’s chocking!" He cried out as the video ended. ‘Twenty-eight days eight hours twenty-seven minutes and eleven seconds.’ Geoff thought.


	8. Chapter 8*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been excited about this chapter and the next two chapters since I started writing this story so I hope you’re ready and you enjoy!

This Chapter is in the point of view of Gavin Ramsey 

Gavin grunted and scrunched up his face as the Kritanta roughly thrusted into him. His face was flat against the table as he tried not to move. It stung slightly from when the man had roughly shoved Gavin’s face onto the table. And his ankle hurt from the man using his foot to kick Gavin’s legs spreading them apart before quickly pulling down both of their clothes then thrusting in. No prepping or lube, Gavin wanted to scream, he wanted to fight back. He wanted to cry but he didn’t cry anymore, crying didn’t stop anything.

Gripping the table tighter with the fingers on his right hand Gavin tried to hold himself steady while his other hand fell on the Kritanta’s thrusting hips trying to slow him down but the man was so much stronger than Gavin so all he could do was lay there as the man set a fast and rough pace. ‘He’s got soft skin of a murderer.’ Gavin thought to himself as he rested his hand on the man’s hips, rubbing them slightly with every one of the man’s movements. The softness of the skin was almost comforting to Gavin.

Deep down he know the man had done this on purpose, bending him over the table and fucking him this way. It was like a twisted way of say ‘you’re not in control, I am.’ Because when Gavin had put himself into this position, back when he almost starved to death, the man had moved him to the bed.

That had been weeks ago. Or at least Gavin thought it had been weeks, time was still uncertain for him. The first two or three weeks the man had been easy on him not fucking him after meals. Instead he had forced Gavin to kiss him before every bite just like the first time. Gavin hated to think that it was nice and sweet and how he would like to go back to just kissing. But that had been weeks ago after those first few weeks the Kritanta deemed him healthy enough to be fucked again, and roughly at that. ‘He’s making up for lost time.’ Gavin thought.

Gavin hates it, his ass is sore from being raped two times a day. He has started sleeping on his stomach in order to not put pressure on his ass. Most nights he would wake up screaming terrified that the man was in the room with him ready for, if not already started, another round. Nights had to be the worst part for Gavin, he ended up crying himself to sleep hoping that when he woke up he would be back home, with his father in the other room. Home where he was safe. But he never did wake up at home instead he would wake up in this concrete prison. ‘Plus.’ He told himself. ‘Home wasn’t safe, he still got to me there.’

Everyday was the same: wake up and wait for the Kritanta, eat breakfast, get fucked, wait for the Kritanta to return and eat dinner, then get fucked again, before finally falling asleep. Gavin knew deep down he was slowly losing touch with reality, which he figured is what the Kritanta wants.

The few hours in between the Kritanta’s visits were incredibly mind numbing and boring. He hadn’t noticed it at first back when he had been more occupied with not starving to death. But now most of Gavin’s free time was spent reading one of the many books the Kritanta had left down here for him, none of them were of Gavin’s interests they were mostly Shakespeare’s works or other popular novels amongst theatre kids. But it was better to attempt to read than to just sit there doing nothing. When Gavin wasn’t struggling to read the books he was planning his escape.

The plan kept replying over and over again in Gavin’s head as the Kritanta dug his nails into Gavin’s neck and hips while thrusting into him. He had lots of marks like this, from nail marks to hickeys and a few marks from getting slapped or roughly being handled. Gavin tried not to think about them. ‘Stay strong, gain his trust, build strength back up, take down the Kritanta and run.’ He thought to himself as the man’s thrusts became more sloppy and painful. "God! Ya take it! You feel so good little bird! You look so beautiful like this." The man moaned out as he moved the hand that was on Gavin’s hip tracing his spine until both hands were on Gavin’s neck, then leaning over Gavin with his body and increasing his pace.

The slight pressure the hands on the back of Gavin’s neck made it difficult to breath and suddenly all Gavin could think about was they guy from the subway. The Kritanta has his hands on either side of the guy’s neck screaming while the guy screamed for his life. The guys screams echoed in Gavin’s mind. All Gavin wanted to do was scream and fight back to help the guy then and now he wanted to do the to help himself. ‘Stay strong! Stay strong! Stay stro-!’ Gavin thought as the man collapsed on top of him while cumming in his ass. The man’s moaning right in Gavin’s ear. Closing his eyes, Gavin tried to forget what was happening.

Gavin tried to ignore the man’s lazy thrusts or the hot liquid running down his leg. He just opened his eyes and kept looking at the wall while thinking how grateful he was that the man hadn’t lost interest in his ass and decide to move to fucking his mouth. Gavin’s stomach churned at the idea of having this man’s dick in his mouth. ‘Give it time and he will. He’s already started experimenting differently ways of fucking me soon he will force me to suck him off. The only way to stop him is by escaping. You need to get out of here soon.’ he told himself.

He felt the man get off of him and pull himself out with a sicking popping noise. Gavin just kept laying there on the table as he heard the man began to pack up the backpack and clean up the dishes from dinner. Gavin felt a single tear fall down his face, he wanted to cry but knew he couldn’t let the man see him. ‘Gain his trust.’ He remained himself while finding the strength to get off the table and stand up. Then walking over to the toilet to clean off the leaking cum off of himself with toilet paper.

Once Gavin was done the man walked over to him. They had this nightly tradition that made Gavin’s skin crawl, thinking he would rather eat soggy bread than do this. But he needed to gain the man’s trust so he let it happen. The man held out his hand towards Gavin handing him a new pair of underwear. Gavin could never tell if each pair was new or if they were getting washed. But he hoped they were new every time though he knew that was most likely impossible.

Once Gavin had the new pair on the man grabbed him gently, like he hadn’t just roughly fuck him into a table, and pulled him closer wrapping his arms around him. This was the part that Gavin hated the most. "Good night little bird, I love you." The man said while staring down at Gavin with a slight smile waiting for his response.

The first few times Gavin had refused to say what the man wanted. As a result the man made him stand up straight in that spot for hours in the man’s arms. If Gavin’s legs threaten to give in the man would stand him back up and force him to keep standing until he said it, after doing this for multiple days Gavin could barely stand anymore due to the pain. Finally after many days he broke. "I love you too." He whispered out sounding like a broken record, thankful for once that no one was around to hear him.

With that the Kritanta leaned down and his lips meant with Gavin’s. The kiss was violent and the man had to use one of his hands to grab the back of Gavins head, intertwining his fingers with Gavin’s fast growing hair, to hold him in place. Gavin felt the man’s tongue touch his lips. He knew what the man wanted, ‘Stay strong,’ he told himself as he opened his mouth for the man to plunge his tongue into. It took everything in Gavin not to bite it off. ‘Gain his trust.’

Finally after what felt like hours the man ended the kiss and smiled down at Gavin. "Good night I’ll see you in the morning." The man said as he moved his hand onto Gavin’s face. Gavin tried to hold still so the man wouldn’t feel Gavin’s jaw shaking in fear and disgust but he couldn’t help the stray tear from running down his face. Which the man either didn’t see it just ignored.

Gavin continued to stand there as the man turned to grab the backpack and began to climb back up the rope. He continued watching as the man reached the top, pulled up the rope, and closed the trap door behind him. Once the door was closed Gavin ran to the sink and stuck him face under the flowing water. Opening his mouth he tried washing the Kritanta’s tongue taste out of his mouth. Tears fell from his face and mixed with the water. ‘I hate it here! I just want to go home!’ He yelled to himself as he finished washing his mouth.

Gavin knew he didn’t have long before the man would turn off the lights, plunging him into complete darkness. Quickly as he could with the pain in his ass, he crossed the room and gathered all the books from the table. There were five books in total and they ranged from small chapter books to one absolutely massive hardback book titled "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare." Gavin stacked them in a pile with the largest on the bottom and the smallest on top. Then picking them all up he moved them to the floor in the middle of the room. Laying on the floor next to them he picked up the whole pile and began to bench press them.

He had hoped that after nearly starving to death that once he began to eat again what little muscles he’d had would come back. But between him being stuck in this hole with no real way to exercise and the Kritanta giving him smaller than average meal portion size they hadn’t came back. Deep down he knew the Kritanta was doing this on purpose. Less food meant Gavin’s body would have no spare nutrition to make muscles, meaning he couldn’t climb his way out of here even if he had the opportunity plus it made him the smaller man in every sense of the word so it stopped him from fighting back.

‘Jokes on him, the bloody bastered!’ Gavin thought as he extended his arms once more. ‘You’re the one who left these fucking shit books down here with me.’

"Up... down"

"Up...down"

"Up...down" he whispered to himself in between breaths as he extended and lowered his arms. 

‘Dont lock your arms.’ He could hear his dad tell him. His dad had always offered to teach him how to fight or ways to protect himself but he had always blown him off thinking he would never need such training. They had body guards for that and after all who would try and attack him? Oh how wrong he had been. ‘I’m sorry dad.’ The thought to himself as tears ran down his face.

"Up...down"

"Up...down"

"Up...down"

Gavin knew he wouldn’t be about to keep his secret workout routine up for much longer. It couldn’t last if the Kritanta saw he was gaining muscles again, especially only in the arms. He would know something was up and then Gavin would be screwed. What would the Kritanta do if he realized Gavin was trying to fight back and escape? Nothing good he guessed. ‘I have to do it soon.’ He thought as the lights in the room went out.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Gavin wanted to bury his face into his pillow, ‘no not mine’ he reminded himself, when the room was flooded with lights waking him up. ‘It’s now or never.’ He thought as he began to sit up in the bed. ‘No time to sleep in.’

Standing up he crossed the room to relieve himself before the man showed up, keeping one eye on the trap door the whole time. Once he was done washing his hands he grabbed the books off the floor where he had left them the night before and scattered them across the table like they had been when the man left after dinner. Sitting down in his chair at the table he kept the giant Shakespeare book in his hands. ‘This is the one.’ He though as he repeated the plan to himself.

Just then the trap door opened and the rope dropped down the hole. Gavin watched as the man began to climb down he could feel his heart beating a million times a second. He knew if he failed this the man would most likely kill him.

Once the man reached the bottom of the rope and stepped onto the floor Gavin stood up and approached the man. He wished he was still covered in a blanket, he felt exposed in nothing but underwear, but the man had threatened to take them all away if Gavin didn’t stop wearing them around when he was down there with him. "Good morning! I missed you." Gavin said like the man had trained him to, much like the good night ritual. But instead of being forced to stand for hours if he didn’t greet the Kritanta Gavin would receive a hard slap across the face that normally left a large red welt the shape of a hand on his face. ‘I sound like a god damn parrot! Trained to do tricks like speak!’

"Good morning little bird." The man smiled at him before wrapping his arms around Gavin and pulling him into a kiss.

Quickly the man let go and began to approach the table. "So what have you been up to?" The man asked like he was making small talk. "Have you been reading?Which book?" He drilled as Gavin took his seat at the table.

Gavin struggled to control his breathing as he held up the book for the man to see. The man glanced at it before pulling the tubberware containers out of the bag. "Oh Shakespeare! He was a great poet and playwriter. Back in high school I would be in a few of his plays that the drama club put on. But then again I think every school did that so it’s nothing special. You were in theater weren’t you?" The man stated with a smile.

Gavin wasn’t paying attention he felt his mouth water at the sight of freshly made bacon and eggs. He desperately wanted to eat before he tried to escape because who knows the next time he’ll get to eat? But if he ate then the man would quickly want to fuck him again and would be ready for him to fight back. Plus Gavin didn’t want his ass in new pain as he was running. Slowly he swallowed the lump forming in this throat. "Ya they are good I just struggle with some of the words sometimes." Gavin baited the trap.

"Ya his writing can be a bit difficult sometimes, you know being an old language and all. Which ones are you struggling with?" The man asked "I probably could tell you what they mean or how to say them."

Gavin nodded before standing up and gripping the book tighter in his hands. The walk over the the man felt impossibly slow. He was so nervous he couldn’t tell if he was walking too slow or fast. ‘I need to be close to him.’ He reminded himself as he stood in front of the sitting Kritanta.

‘It’s not too late just flip open the book and point to a random word! If you fuck up he will kill you and then what would your dad think?’ A voice in his head cried out. Part of him wanted to listen to it and it quite nearly convinced him when he felt a hand grab his ass. Looking down Gavin saw the face of the Kritanta, it had a slightly worried expression on it. How long had he been standing here in front of the Kritanta? "Are you alright little bird?" The man cooed at him as the hand on Gavin’s ass tried and pulled him closer to the man.

‘I’m sorry dad.’ Gavin thought as he raised the book and swung it at the Kritanta’s face. Gavin’s breath nearly got caught in his throat as the book collided with its target, making a sickening thud. Clearly the man hadn’t been expecting a blow to the face from the book because he fell out of the chair hitting the table on the way down.

Gavin stepped away from the chair and got a better look at the man on the floor. He was still conscious, rolling on the floor in pain and holding his face where the book had hit him. Gavin debated hitting the man again with the book but he knew this time the man would be expecting it and would try and stop it.

"You little bitch!" The Kritanta yelled taking his hand away from his face. Gavin could see the blood trickling out of the Kritanta’s nose, his face already turn red and purple from where he was hit with the book. This was enough to snap Gavin out of his trance like state. He had been wasting time! Quickly dropping the book he grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it over by the rope. Climbing on top of the chair he reached up and grabbed the rope. Using all his strength he pulled himself up the last foot and pulled himself out of the hole. It had been a lot tougher to do than he had expected, nearly falling back down a few times.

Once he had both hands and knees on the soft carpeted floor above he turned around and began to pull the rope back up. The Kritanta was still laying on the floor in pain but at the sight of the rope disappearing adrenaline kicked in and the man began to quickly stand back up. This causing Gavin to double his efforts in pulling up the rope.

Just as he about had half the rope pulled up and out of the room the Kritanta grabbed the end of it and roughly yanked it. This cause Gavin to nearly fall head first back into the hole. Catching himself last minute on the edge of the trap door with his hands letting go of the rope. Dread file Gavin as he watched it fall back down.

More panic began to set in as he watched the Kritanta place both hands on the rope. He knew if he Kritanta had nearly pulled him down the hole with one hand there was no way he could pull the rope out of the Kritanta’s two hands. Quickly he throw the trap door down and covered it the best he could with the heavy carpet. Due to the rope still being down there the door didn’t shut all the way creating a mound under the carpet. He contemplated standing or sitting on top of the trap door but figured the man would just be able to shove him off when he attempted to shove the trap door open, then he would be stuck with a very pissed off Kritanta.

Standing up Gavin quickly closed the closet door and turned to face the bedroom. Looking around it appeared a lot more lived in, the bed was clearly slept in and there was clothes on the floor. Gavin saw on the bedside table there was a walkie talkie like the one the Kritants used back at the subway station. He remembered it sitting on the floor forgotten by the Kritants as he faked their deaths and forced him onto the bike. ‘The cops might have the other one or maybe I could catch someone on one of the channels. I might be able to call for help!’ He thought as he grabbed it.

Gavin about jumped out of his skin when a loud bang erupted through the room. It was quickly followed by another one and Gavin realized it was the Kritanta attempting to open the trapdoor but the heavy carpet kept it in place. Gavin’s blood ran cold as he turned to ran out of the bed room. Memories of the man locking the door when they first got here flashed through his head. If the door was still locked he might be trapped here and his escape attempt would be over before it even started.

But once his hand wrapped around the handle he heard the soft click of the knob and the door swung open, confirming to himself that the Kritanta has not excepted him to try and escape. Once through the door Gavin decided to close it behind himself in hopes that it will slow the Kritanta down once he got up into the bedroom. ‘He might think I’m hiding in the room.’

He was in the kitchen now looking around it was still clean like the first day but this time there was bread and fruit sitting out and Gavin could see food in the pantry. ‘I should grab a knife.’ He told himself as he looked around the room and approached one of the many drawers. But suddenly he could hear in the other room what sounded like a door hitting a wall. Quickly Gavin gave up his search for a knife and ran out of the kitchen and through the living room.

‘Please don’t be locked!’ He thought as he reached the front door. He nearly cried in excitement as the handle clicked and the door swung open. Quickly Gavin ran out, slamming the door behind him. Fear set in as he realized the slamming door might have alerted the Kritanta of his location, giving himself even less time to get away.

Taking off in a full sprint he hardly noticed the graveled ground cutting his feet as he ran over it, all he noticed was the loud crunching noise it made when he stepped on it. ‘He will hear me!’ Gavin thought as he made a quick turn for the grass. Once he reached the grass his feet cried out from the coolness and because the grass was covered in dew which was now invading into all the cuts on his feet. Gavin tried not to think about his feet or the dew covered grass or the possible bloody footprint trail he might be leaving behind. The only thought on his mind was getting as far away from here as possible and to find help.

‘I should avoid the road,’ he told himself as he ran blindly into the woods. ‘He’ll be expecting me to run for the road.’

The morning air felt great against Gavin’s bare skin as he ran blindly past the trees. After being trapped in that room for months with nothing but stale regulated air he almost forgot what real fresh air felt like. Filling up his lungs he smiled at the thought of never going back. In the distance he could see the sun rising with brilliant pinks and oranges. When he had first exited the house it had blinded him from only ever seeing the artificial light, he almost forgot how bright the sun could be. ‘I’m free!’ He wanted to tell himself.

‘No not free yet.’ He thought as he pulled the walkie talkie up to his face, turning it on. As he ran deeper into the woods he could already feel the burn from running setting in. He hadn’t ran in months and he had only be working on lifting those books so his leg muscles were basically useless. He should have ran in place while he was in the hole Gavin realized with dread that he felt himself beginning to slow down. ‘I’m not nearly far enough from him yet to be slowing down!’ Gavin yelled at himself trying to pick up more speed. But his leg muscles cried out and the adrenaline was slowly leaving his system.

Pushing the talk button on the walkie talkie he prayed that someone would hear or see him. Anyone but the man chasing him, someone who would help him escape this living nightmare. "Hello?! Hello is anyone there? Please help me!" He cried into the walkie talkie as he ran deeper into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is from the perspective of Detective Tapp.

Tapp climbed into the his car and immediately turned it on putting the AC on blast. He was sweating but not because of the sweltering heat outside, despite it being late autumn this desert climate didn’t seem to have caught onto the idea of lowering its temperature. No he was sweating because of the CD he was holding in his hands. Looking back up at the motel sign he read it again. Motor Motel. It just didn’t seem real.

After The Mayor had received that video in the email they took ahold of his email and that video file sending it off to a hacker he know, to see if they could track it’s sender or the location of the video or maybe even remove the marking over the man’s face. ‘Was it the Kritanta? Or is it someone ordered to deliver Gavin to him?’

Tapp never liked to sit still for long so he had gotten ahold of a copy that was made of the video and forced himself to watch it taking pictures of the background and trying to avoid looking at the two people on screen. When he need a picture of the bed he decided to take one from the beginning of the video when it was just Gavin tied to it. ‘It was a hotel or motel room’ he told himself as he searched online for every hotel or motel in Los Santos.

There were over fifty of them in total in all of Los Santos. And while most hotels you could look online and see what a standard room looks like it normally didn’t show you all the room possibilities, so he still needed to check those out as well. Then there was the motels, most of those were pay by the hour motels that knew they were dealing with shady people so they didn’t put anything online. Those would have to be manually searched for as well.

Looking back at his list most names had been scratched out as he went around the island and personally checked out every hotel and motel for their rooms and to show them a picture of Gavin in the hopes they had seen him. At first it was easy to check them because in the city there was so many right next to each other and within walking distance but the problem was once again there were so many of them. It had taken him weeks to make his way through the city and with no success. So he turned towards all the ones out by the beaches, desert, and forests. These were spread far apart from each other and would slow him down even further to travel to each of them.

The thought crossed him mind again about how much time he might be wasting for Gavin and how much faster this whole process would be if he wasn’t the only one looking at the hotels and motels. But what if this video was film in one off the island? Then they would have wasted all that man power looking into the wrong thing putting them a step back from finding Gavin. ‘For all we know he could be dead.’ Tapp said to himself as Gavin choking flashed before him eyes then the black computer screen. This whole thing could be a bust and none of these motels or hotels are the right one. But then again if he was right and find the right one... then he might be able to put one of his many ghost to rest.

Every night Tapp would wake up and be surrounded by people. They would never talk or interact with him. They would just sit there and stare. Most of them were people he hadn’t been able to save; a few victims of robberies and muggings but most of them were victims of the Kritanta. With a room full of people it was hard to pick any of them out but the most prominent one was Morris, his old partner, he always liked to sit on the edge of his bed, watching him. His face would be bloody and bruised exactly how it had been when they found him dead. It was always hard for Tapp to look at him. Now to top it all off Gavin would be there to, kneeling beside Morris. He still had the gag in his mouth along with the light stream of vomit trying to escape from it. His big green eyes, wide but also sunken in, were looking at him. If he can save Gavin or even prove he’s still alive then he’ll have one less ghost that haunts him.

Motor Motel was pretty close to the bottom of his list and in hindsight it should have been higher up on the list. Because once Tapp arrived it almost seemed deserted, it was out of the way and far from the city. It’s sign said it was a pay by the hour motel and it was fairly cheep. ‘Because if you just kidnapped a kid from their home would you really take them to a nice five star hotel in the middle of the city?’ Tapp thought as he walked up to the motels office.

When he opened the door Tapp was greeted with a ringing bell attached to the door which alerted the man and woman standing behind the front desk. It was early morning and by the looks of it the man was gathering up his stuff behind the desk to head out, while the woman seemed wide awake and eager. "Good morning and welcome to the Motor Motel! Can I offer you a room?" The woman asked in a chipper voice.

"Um no actually..." Tapp started as he closed the front door behind him and approached the counter.

The man behind the counter must have gotten the wrong impression because instantly he started moving the woman back further behind the counter and behind him using himself as a shield. Quickly realizing what was happening Tapp held his hands up to show he had nothing in his hands but a folder. Taking one of his hands he held up the badge that hangs around his neck for them to see it better. "It’s alright I’m a police officer! I’m just here investigating a kidnapping."

This seemed to put both of them at ease and the woman’s bright chipper voice returned. "Well we would be more than happy to help if we know anything." She said with a big smile across her face while the man seemed more skeptical.

Tapp nodded his head relaxing his arms as he placed the folder on the counter. "Thank you, my name is Detective Tapp by the way and you are?"

"I’m Lindsay Jones and this is my husband Michael, we are the owners of this motel." She said while resting a hand on Michael’s shoulder.

Tapp nodded while opening the folder, he felt like a door to door sales man at this point the words felt fake and rehearsed he’s said them so many times. "You’ve probably seen or heard about this kidnapping, it’s been all over the new recently. But do you recognize this room?" He said while laying out multiple zoomed in and cropped picture of the room from the video for them to see.

The photos had been altered or cropped so you couldn’t see Gavin or the other man in them only bits of the room. "They were shown in a video that also had a victim of a kidnapping in it. I’m trying to locate the room so we can know which way they are traveling. Do you know if this is one of your rooms or do you know a place with rooms like this?" He asked as they both looked through the photos.

This was the moment he always hated, being told they don’t recognize the room or that most motel and hotel rooms look the same. Some would even refuse to let him in their rooms to see if there was any similarities. Because no one wants to know what is going on in one of the rooms they rented out to someone. Ignorance is bliss.

He watched as the woman picked up one of the photos and showed it to her husband pointing at something in it. Tapp could see through the photo because of the light traveling through it and he could see she was pointing at a mark on the wall next to a painting that was hung on the wall. The painting itself was a generic piece that almost every motel he’s seen has had it was something cheep but stylish. He watched as the woman turned and looked at her husband before he quietly nodded his head to her. Then Michael turned and looked at Tapp. "Can we see a picture of who you’re looking for?"

Tapp was shocked the amount of times he’s done this and he forgot to show them a picture of Gavin? The most important part of this investigation? Opening the folder back up he pulled out Gavin’s photo. It was a photo Geoff had provided, he had said it had been taken it only a few months pryer. The photo showed Gavin sitting in front of a Christmas tree holding up a box that looked like it had a video camera in it. Gavin was in his pajamas and his mop of hair was wild and crazy clearly he had just woken up on Christmas Day. A big smile was across his face showing off his toothy grin.

This was the photo being circulated on the news and in papers. They had thought about going with a school photo but decided on this one because it wasn’t as stiff as a school photo, it was a natural photo and tugged at peoples hearts to think this happy kid celebrating Christmas is missing, making people more likely to want to help find him. Tapp watched as both the man and woman’s eyes fell onto the photo before looking at each other, without saying a single word they somehow still said a million to each other in a second.

Michael turned away from the counter and grabbed a book from off one of the shelves as Lindsay looked back down at the photo. "When did he go missing?" She asked quietly.

"Gavin was kidnapped from his home, where he was celebrating his 18th birthday, pretty late at night on May 23rd." Tapp said as he watch Michael flip through the book and Lindsay give a soft choking sound looking like tears where forming in her eyes. He couldn’t tell if they recognize Gavin or if they just felt sorry and wanted to check.

Michael found the page he was looking for before turning it around and showing it to Tapp. "His hair was a lot shorter but it was definitely him, I can tell by the nose, he was with an older guy when he was here. They showed up and checked in with Lindsay on May 24th in the evening. They stayed for a few hours then dropped off the keys with me pretty early in the morning on May 25th. The guy he was with told Lindsay that the kids father was dying and they were trying to get to him in time to say goodbye. Kid seemed like a wreak and had a mental break in the parking lot. I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance, really wish I had now." Michael said as he pointed to a name on the book of registry.

Tapp read the name as Lindsay started speaking. "God I told him I hope he saw his father soon! He was being kidnapped and probably thought he would never see him again!" She said as she started crying into Michael’s shoulder.

But Tapp had stopped listening to her, in fact he had stopped hearing everything. All he was doing was staring down at the book rereading the name over and over again. It read ‘May 24 7:32 pm, Alex Morris’ Tapp swallowed what was stuck in his throat. Without a doubt in his mind he knew the person that was in the video with Gavin was the Kritanta.

Tapp finally zoned back in to hear Michael ranting as he grabbing a set of keys. "I just thought they might have been into some kinky shit, you know with the cum stains on his shirt. Or maybe that it was an abusive relationship because the guy seemed awful controlling grabbing his wrist like that and all and the kid seemed pretty upset. Not to mention the huge age differences that was going on. I wanted to say something to them but then again the guy was clearly stronger than me and it really wasn’t my place to say anything, plus sometimes people look way younger than they are."

He was still ranting and mumbling to himself as he rounded the counter followed by Lindsay, it was clear his temper was rising. Tapp quickly grabbed all the photos and stuffed them back in the folder before also grabbing the book and turning to follow them.

They all walked across the parking lot towards the edge of the building to the last of the rooms. The gravel was crisp under all their feet. "That’s where they parked the motorcycle." Lindsay said as she pointed to a empty spot in the parking lot.

‘A motorcycle.’ Tapp told himself as he made a mental note to check the city cameras for that morning for a motorcycle. Lindsay continued as they reached the last door at the end of the row of rooms. "They left heading west on Route 68, towards the fort. The guy he was with asked for a room far away from people because of the whole dad dying thing he didn’t want to wake anyone up if the kid, Gavin I’m sorry, if Gavin started crying or screaming. At the time I thought nothing of it people experience grief in their own ways. But now the thought that I helped this guy out and put them in room fifteen with no one around them, sickens me."

Michael unlocked the door and swung it open turning on the light as he stepped inside. Lindsay stayed just outside the door as if scared to enter the room. Tapp stepped by her and walked into the room. Looking around he saw it was identical to the one in the photos. "That hole in the wall by the painting in the photos is right over there." Michael said as he pointed to the wall across the room from the window.

It was a small hole barely noticeable but once you saw it, it was hard not to see it. Tapp pulled out one of the photos and saw that there was a hole in the photo and it was identical to the one in the wall. "The hole came from when Lindsay was cleaning once and accidentally knocked the broom over and it hit the wall. I’ve been meaning to get it fixed but I just haven’t had the time." Michael said as he kept looking at the hole.

Tapp walked over to the bed looking at it closely as if Gavin was just going to appear there. Quietly he sat down the folder and book in the chair before pulling gloves out of his pocket and putting them on then grabbing the bed and pulling it away from the wall by a few inches. It moved just enough for him to get a better look behind the wooden headboard. Carefully he looked at each one of the wooden bars until he saw one with notches cut into it. Running his gloved finger over it he could envision the handcuffs slowly cutting away at the bar as Gavin tired to pull his hands free. Flashes of Gavin, with pleading eyes, kneeling beside his bed in the middle of the night flashed before his eyes. Faintly in the back of his mind Tapp could hear Gavin screaming. Pulling his finger away from the bar he turned to look at Michael and Lindsay. "I’m going to have to call for a team to come out here and look at this room to see if they can find anything else."

Lindsay covered her mouth as she turned away from the room and walked into the middle of the parking lot no doubt crying. Michael looked at Tapp as he pulled off his gloves and pulled out his phone to make the call. "Anything else?" Michael ask.

"As in you found something back there?" Michael asked as he stepped forward towards the bed.

Tapp quickly stopped Michael with his hand that wasn’t holding the phone. "Trust me it’s better not to know." Tapp told Michael as he heard the phone began to ring.

They stayed like that as the lady on the other end of the phone answered and he requested a forensic team to come out and check the room. Once he hung up Michael spoke up again. "What exactly happened in that video? I’m the owner I deserve to know what happened in one of my rooms. Also forensic? Me and Lindsay have cleaned this room so many fucking times since then! Hell people have slept in this room since then! So I think I need to know what happened!" Michael yelled in Tapp’s face.

Tapp made the note that Michael had a temper and that he did make a valid point that he was the owner he did deserve to know but then again ‘Ignorance is bliss’ he thought as he looked at Lindsay outside.  
"Forensic might be able to find something we can’t and no matter how many times you clean there is no guarantee that you got it all. And..." Tapp paused once again looked away from Michael to Lindsay.

"I’ll let you tell her if you want to but I would recommend not to, seeing how she is taking this much." Tapp said as he stepped back pointing to the headboard.

Michael slowly walked over and looked behind but after a minute it became clear he was not seeing what Tapp had saw. "In the video Gavin had been handcuffed and gaged on the bed. You can see the marks the handcuffs made on one of the bars. In the video it showed Gavin getting raped by a unknown man and it was sent to Gavin’s father."

Michael’s eyes fell onto the notches on the bar before looking at the bed. The video replayed in Tapp’s head, looking at the bed he saw Gavin leaning over the edge chocking on vomit. Suddenly the realization hit him. "Wait you said they left together in the morning?" Tapp nearly shouted at Michael.

Michael looked confused but nodded quietly. "Like Gavin walked out with the guy?" Tapp quizzed.

Michael nodded his head "Ya he looked scared and then had that breakdown in the parking lot."

Tapp beamed, Gavin left here alive he didn’t choke to death. The image of ghost Gavin popped into his head again. Had the Kritanta saved Gavin? Then another realization hit him, these people didn’t know it was the Kritanta that kidnapped Gavin which means he wasn’t wearing his mask so they probably saw his face. "Can you describe the guy that Gavin was with?"

Michael nodded "I can do you one better. We have a hidden camera in the office for emergencies and lucky for you we normally keep the footage for around six months. We were going to erase it next week. I’ll go burn you a copy of it on a CD."

Tapp hadn’t even considered cameras. Motels like this normally didn’t have cameras in order not to scare off potentially shady customers, which were their most common customers. That’s how he ended up in his car waiting on the forensic team to show up. Sitting there he held the CD running his fingers over the case ‘The CD with the Kritanta’s face on it.’ He thought to himself. He had the face of the man who killed Morris on a CD in his hands. "I’ll get him Morris I promise." Tapp quietly whispered to himself.

Sitting down the CD with the registering book he grabbed his tote bag from the backseat. Inside was all his extra empty evidence bags quietly he placed the CD and registry book into their own respective bags.

Once that was done he place them inside the giant tote bag. While he was closing the zipper something caught his eye. Pulling out one of the bags he saw that he had accidentally taken the walkie talkie from the subway station when he was going through the evidence locker. Curiosity over came him suddenly as he reach though the bag and turned the switch to turn on the walkie talkie. ‘I technically never touched it. The bag is still sealed.’ He told himself. He sat there in silence for a few moments not sure what he was waiting for before reaching to turn it back off. But before he could a frantic voice erupted out of it at him.

"Please can anyone hear me?! Please I need help!" The voice cried out.

In a state of panic and wonder Tapp almost ripped the bag open but quickly grabbed a pair of gloves. After putting them on he grabbed his phone and hit the record button on his camera to record the conversation. Then opened the sealed bag he held down the talk button on the walkie talkie. "Hello? This is Detective Tapp. Who is this and what is your emergency?"

Tapp released the talk button. This was most likely the Kritanta’s walkie talkie does that mean this could be Gavin on the other end? He never hear Gavin’s voice before so he could never pick it out in a crowd. Not even a second later the voice spoke again "My name is Gavin Ramsey! Please you have to help me I’ve been kidnapped! Please!" Tapp could hear Gavin crying on the other end.

"Gavin I am the Detective on your case. Do you know where you are? I’m at the Motor Motel so you have to be somewhere near by to be in range for the walkie talkies." Tapp felt adrenaline running through his whole body, they might rescue Gavin today.

"The Motor Motel?" Gavin’s voice sounded small and scared on the other end.

The video flashed before Tapp’s eyes again. ‘Oh god.’ He thought to himself. "Yes, I’ve been trying to track down the location where that video we were sent came from. Gavin I’m so sorry that happened to you."

Silence filed the other end and for a split second Tapp thought that he might of lost Gavin. But then his voice, somehow even smaller than it had been moments ago crackled through again. "I didn’t want to do it. I had asked him to make a video to prove I’m still alive for dad... I... I didn’t mean for him to..."

Then Gavin’s voice got even quieter. "He makes me do it every day. I don’t want to but if I don’t he’ll starve me."

Tapp felt his heart sink. That had been a theory after the video came to light but everyone hoped it was wrong. Maybe the video had been faked and Gavin was basically untouched. But now Gavin confirmed it all. However the starving part of it was new. ‘It’s a smart way to force someone. Fuck or die.’ Tapp thought to himself.

"Gavin he ended the video with you choking to death on your own vomit. Did that happen are you alright?" Tapp questioned trying to get the the conversation onto something else.

Gavin was silent again before speaking up finally. "He ended it like that?"

"He did." Tapp conformed.

He could hear Gavin sniffing on the other end before taking a deep breath. "I couldn’t breath. I don’t know if I did die or not but I was definitely unconscious. I woke up in the bathroom. I think he was preforming CPR on me."

Something didn’t feel right in Tapp’s mind but he couldn’t quite up his finger on what it was. If the Kritanta was keeping Gavin alive and for those special reasons, why would he let Gavin call someone over the walkie talkie. "Gavin how are you talking to me right now?"

The walkie talkie crackled in his hand. "I hit him with a book and crawled out. I’m running right now but I’m scared he’s going to find me and drag me back there."

‘Crawled out? He’s being held underground or at least under something.’ There was a pause but not even a second after Gavin’s voice broke through again. "Please don’t let him find me."

"It’s the Kritanta isn’t it?" Tapp asked wanting to confirm every theory he could right now.

"Yes it is please don’t let him find me. I’m scared! I’m scared of what he will do to me when he finds me." Gavin cried back, his voice breaking in the middle of it.

Tapp felt his heart break, this was a kid who was scared out of his mind. He was facing something that most people would be too scared to fight and he, he not only is escaping but he hit the Kritanta with a book. "I’ll come pick you up. Where are you?"

"I don’t know. The only thing around me is trees." Gavin cried over the radio clearly running out of breath.

Tapp grabbed the map out of his glove box and unfolded it across his lap. Trees. There were several major places with trees. "Gavin I need you to describe other stuff around you. Is the ground rocky or flat?"

"Rocky" Gavin’s voice barely came through that time almost like he was getting further away.

"Gavin! You’re starting to break up. I know you won’t want to do this but if you don’t I’m afraid we might lose connection. I need you to turn around and start heading the other way."

Gavin didn’t respond for a minute, Tapp feared he was too late and Gavin was running further from him. "I can’t go back he’ll find me!" Gavin finally spoke up.

"I know it’s scary Gavin but we need to stay connected so I can find you. Also if you find a body of water follow it. You might be somewhere on Mount Chiliad. So if you find like a river follow it down stream, it could lead you to the base of the mountain or to the ocean. It’s also makes it a lot harder for the Kritanta to track you." Tapp pleased with Gavin.

"Ok" Gavin said, already sounding clearer.

Tapp continued to look at the map looking at all the rivers and major physical features on the mountain. He had to be ready for what ever Gavin found. After a few minutes Gavin’s voice popped back up. It was clear in his voice that he was walking no doubt trying to be quite and stealthy heading back towards the Kritanta. "How long has it been? Missing I mean. How long has it been since I went missing?"

He didn’t know how long he’s been missing? ‘That’s a clever way to break someone down faster. Make them lose all sense of reality and time. It breaks down their sanity a lot faster.’ Tapp thought. ‘Did he do that with Detective Morris? How long did he think he was being tortured before death finally came for him?’ "It’s been over five months, closer to six, since you went missing."

Though he couldn’t hear it he knew Gavin was shocked. Six months was half of a year and a hell of a long time to be held in captivity.

Gavin went silent again except for the quick comment of "I found a river I’m going to follow it." But Tapp couldn’t blame him he would also be quite and sneaking around if he was being chased by the Kritanta.

After that he was silent again before. "I couldn’t save him."

Tapp was shocked, saved who? Was Gavin not the only one the Kritanta had? "Save who?"

There was more silence at the other end. Gavin might have started to shut down. "Gavin?"

"The guy at the subway station. The one in the car, the younger one." Gavin’s shriveled and broke as he talked.

The cooked blood covering the burned car windshield flashed in his head. Normal car windows would have broken under such heat but those had been specially designed to not be broken by pressure or heat. "Gavin that wasn’t your fault."

"But it was! If I hadn’t had gotten kidnapped that guy would still be alive. Instead he was killed because I was too dumb to realize what was happening. I should have saved him! I could have broken free or called for help. Anything would have been better than just sitting there and watching!" Gavin began to cry heavily now.

"I didn’t even learn what he name was." Gavin wined.

Tapp felt his heart stop in his throat. This kid felt like he was responsible for what was happening around him. Was this one of Kritanta’s torture methods? "Harry Campbell, his name was Harry Campbell."

"Did he have a family?" Gavin questioned.

"Yes he did. But now they know he’s not missing anymore and they can begin to find closure. You could meet them if you want." Tapp tried to comfort Gavin but without seeing his body cues it was difficult.

Gavin was silent again for a minute before he added, with his voice still shaking from crying. "Can you do me a favor Detective Tapp?"

"Of course Gavin. What is it?"

"If I don’t make it out of this alive can you tell my dad I’m sorry for the way I acted? I know I wasn’t the best child in the world and I’m sorry about that. And that I love him." Gavin said with a sob in between some words.

Tapp sat straight up, Gavin was starting to lose hope. He was starting to think about dying being his only option. This wasn’t good he needed to make Gavin see that he needed to keep going.

"Tell him yourself." He said trying to sound sincere.

He hated himself for saying that. It was such a generic phrase, but Tapp was at a loss for words. He wasn’t quite sure what to say but suddenly the words came to him. "We are going to find you and then you are going to tell him yourself. Then once that’s done we’ll catch this sick son of a bitch and get you, Harry, and so many others justice. You understand?"

There was once again a long silence. Perhaps Gavin was thinking over his words and finding the courage to keep going. He waited, this pause was longer than the others.

Tapp was about to say something else, fearing that Gavin was gone, when Gavin’s voice broke through the radio. "I found a beach! There’s a pier over in the distance and there’s a sign here that says North Point. Please come get me before he finds me!"

Sometime didn’t seem right to Tapp. North point was on the other side of the Mountain. How would the radios work that far? It was surely out of range. Unless, looking at the walkie talkie again and noticing the homemade structure of it, unless the Kritanta made these stronger. "Alright hide somewhere I’m calling backup we will be there soon."

There was a police station close to North point. They could reach there before him but he planned on getting there at the same time. Throwing everything into the passenger seat and turning off his phone recording he throw his car into reverse before slamming it into drive.

From the looks of it the forensic team was finally showing up. But they would have to wait. Grabbing his cars radio he yelled into it. "Possible rescue in North Point. Backup needed. Victims location unknown. Victims condition unknown. Victim’s name, Gavin Ramsey. I’m heading up there now will need back up and paramedics."

Part of him hoped that Geoff wouldn’t be at the police station when his call came through but something told him he was. Geoff had been spending a lot more time at the station watching over the investigation, trying to help in any way he could trying to make up for lost time. If he was there he would fight hand and foot to go with them.

He flew down the road as the confirmation that he would have back up came over the radio. "We’re coming Gavin hold on tight!" He said out loud to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

This Chapter is in the point of view of Gavin Ramsey

Tears streamed down Gavin’s face as an unknown hand pressed down on top of his mouth. His back hurt from the sticks and rocks digging into it and from where he had been tackled and thrown to the ground. The other person’s body was pinning him down and they were the one clamping their hand over his mouth so he couldn’t scream for help. His heart sank deep into his chest, on top of him was a man who’s face was already turning black and blue and whose blood from a nose bleed was slowly trickling down onto Gavin’s face. The Kritanta has found him.

Gavin never even heard Tapp’s reply to his request and by the time the Kritanta had him pinned to the ground Tapp was done talking. "Did you enjoy your flight little bird?" The Kritanta whispered with relief right into Gavin’s ear.

Tears were streaming down Gavin’s face faster than they ever have in his life, he had been so close! The Kritanta raised his head and Gavin could see the anger in his eyes. Then he watched the man’s eyes move down him and until he was looking at the walkie talkie in Gavin’s hand. "Who have you been singing to little bird." This time his voice sounds angrier.

Quickly the Kritanta pried the walkie talkie out of Gavin’s hand and placed it on the ground besides them. "Im going to take my hand off your mouth now and you’re going to tell me who you were talking to and maybe this won’t end so badly for you." He said before lifting his hand hesitantly off of Gavin’s mouth.

The moment it was off Gavin let out a loud sob before taking a deep inhale in. Tears streamed down his face, to say he was scared would have been an under statement. All the fear and sadness he had been experiencing and hiding over the past few months came bubbling to the surface. "I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me i’m sorry!" He blurt out.

"Who were you talking to?" The Kritanta said though his teeth clearly getting more angry by the second.

Gavin took the hint and in between sobs he cried out. "It was some Detective! He said his name was Tapp! Detective Tapp! He said he’s looking for me! He told me to follow a river to the bottom of the mountain, he thinks we might on a mountain. Please I’m sorry!" He was talking so fast Gavin felt like he was going to hyperventilate.

The Kritanta sat quietly for a second clearly thinking. Gavin took the moment to rerun over what all Tapp had said to him. ‘Ive been missing for almost six months. The guy from the subway was Harry Campbell. Tapp was at the Motor Motel.’ He had purposely not told the Kritanta that last fact, he didn’t want him to know where exactly Tapp was, because if Tapp could get away then there was still a chance he could find Gavin.

"Ok this is what you’re going to do." The Kritanta said while picking the walkie talkie back up.

"You’re going to tell Tapp that you found a beach. It has a pier and you figured out it was called North Point. Ok? There’s no one nearby so you’re going to have to wait for him. Got it?" The Kritanta said as he stared down at Gavin.

Quickly Gavin nodded his head, something deep inside of him was yelling at him to do what ever the Kritanta said to do. What ever part of him that was he could feel it rapidly taking over. The Kritanta smiled sweetly at him and used one hand to run his fingers through Gavin’s hair. It had just enough force to remind Gavin that if he didn’t do this correctly then at any second he can grab Gavin’s head and yank hard, with the promise for more pain later. The other hand brought the walkie talkie up to Gavin’s mouth and pushed the talk button.

"I found a beach! There’s a pier over in the distance and there’s a sign here that says North Point. Please come get me before he finds me!" Gavin yelled into the radio trying to sound as convincing as he could but fearing it would come off fake, plus the fact that he couldn’t stop himself from crying.

The Kritanta took his finger off of the talk button, quickly Tapp’s voice came running out of the walkie talkie. "Alright hide somewhere I’m calling backup we will be there soon."

Once Tapp’s response went through the Kritanta turned off the walkie talkie and hooked it to his belt. Then without saying a word he pulled out his phone. Gavin could hear the phone ringing as it attempted to connect the call with someone. Before the other person could pick up the Kritanta covered Gavin’s mouth with his hand again.

"Hey Ray I need you to do me a favor." The Kritanta said once the person on the other end picked up.

"I need you to go to a place where you have a good advantage point over North Point."

The person on the other end spoke for a few seconds before the Kritanta replied with. "Yes right now."

Gavin could hear the person at the other end get angry and started raising their voice. The Kritanta was clearly getting annoyed with this. "Yes I know what time it is! I didn’t necessarily plan this! But things popped up." He said as he glanced down at Gavin, who felt shame overcome him.

"Alright thanks man I owe you one. I’ll try to get there as fast as I can but I have to deal with something first." He said while still glaring at Gavin.

"If I’m not there by the time everyone shows up at the beach, just start shooting everyone. And I do mean everyone cops, paramedics, families with kids, hell I don’t care if the fucking Mayor of this shit city shows up put a bullet in everyone’s head!" Kritanta said while Gavin stared screaming into the his hand.

‘No! Please don’t hurt him! Please!’ Gavin wanted to scream but the Kritanta gave him a sharp look that told him not to test him right now. "Thanks Ray I’ll see you there."

Hanging up his phone the Kritanta stuffed it back into his pocket while staring down at Gavin. "Ray and I did a few jobs together over the years. He’s probably the best sniper I know, never misses his target. What do you think little bird, do you think your dad is going to show up to try and find you only to get a piece of lead in his face?"

Tears were still continuing to stream down Gavin’s face. He tried to shake his head no but the Kritanta continued to hold his head down with the hand over his mouth preventing him from shaking his head. "I’ll make you a deal little bird, if you calmly and willingly go back to your room then maybe I’ll get to Ray in time to tell him not to shoot your dad. How does that sound to you?" The Kritanta said as he loosened his hold on Gavin’s head.

Quickly Gavin nodded his head, that part of him that wanted nothing more than to comply to the Kritanta’s wishes had taken more control over him. And at this point Gavin didn’t care all he wanted was for his dad to be ok.

The Kritanta smiled at that before removing his hand and rolling off of Gavin. Once the man was standing up he extended his hand towards Gavin offering to help him up. Hesitantly Gavin took it and was quickly forced to his feet.

Gavin looked around at his surroundings, every tree looked nearly the same and he had no idea where they were or which way was the cabin. He wondered if the Kritanta knew where they were or if he was just as lost.

Suddenly Gavin felt a hand on his back it felt like it was wiping dirt off of him and picking twigs and grass out of his hair. Glancing back behind him Gavin saw it was the Kritanta, who’s eyes had softened as if seeing the damage he caused on Gavin’s back when he tackled him made him feel regret. Confused Gavin turned back around and focused on the river a few feet away. It was the river he had told Tapp he was, had been, following.

After what felt like a few minutes of the man cleaning Gavin off he made the comment, "You know when I first made those walkie talkies I thought about not putting a tracking system in them. You know in case the police got a hold of one they could try and track me. But now I’m glad I did, it made finding you a whole lot easier."

Tears continued to run down Gavin’s face, ’The walkie talkie was what gave me away? There really is no escaping him. Wait does he know where Tapp is as well?’

Suddenly the Kritanta pushes Gavin in a direction forcing him to start walking. When Gavin turned to look at him all the man did was smile and nod his head to tell him to start walking. Now that the adrenaline was completely drained from Gavin’s body he could feel the pain starting to set in. His back ached from being slammed into the ground and his feet hurt with each step from walking and running barefooted on the rocky terrain.

"I’ll admit you got pretty far, I almost lost you and if it wasn’t for the tracking system I got on my phone for those walkie talkies you might of gotten away. Doubling back was an interesting choice though. What made you do that?" The Kritanta quizzed him as they walked.

Gavin didn’t answer, he didn’t want to. He had failed at an escape attempt and he might never get the chance to do this again. Looking around he studied all the colors in the forest, the green trees and grass, with the occasional orange, reds, and yellows of some leaves as they change for the fall and the bright blue of the sky. Soon he would be back to nothing but the gray walls. He felt the heat on his skin from the warm sun, fall never got too cool around here just slightly less warm, he didn’t want to think about the cold dark room he was forced to live in. He closed his eyes trying to memorize the feeling of warmth on his skin. He didn’t want to go back, he just wanted his dad to be safe.

A rock suddenly stabbed itself into Gavin’s foot and with a loud cry of shock and pain his eyes flew open as he started to fall towards the forest floor. Before he could hit the ground the Kritanta grabbed onto his arm and held him up, suspending him a foot above a large rock. Quickly Gavin felt himself being pulled back up and with some help he was standing up straight again. He tried to get back onto standing on his feet, but the foot that was stabbed by the rock would erupted into pain when it touched the ground. The man let out a loud sigh "Sit down and let me look at it."

"No! I can walk!" Gavin cried out in a panic, he had to make it back there so his dad would be safe.

Gavin tried to take another step but once again nearly fell on his face, only getting saved by the Kritanta again. Then before Gavin could protest about walking again he felt the Kritanta snake his arms under Gavin’s knees and back. Then suddenly he felt himself quickly get lifted into the air. In a moment of panic Gavin wrapped his arms around the Kritanta’s neck before he realized he was being carried bridal style.

Once Gavin was secured in the man’s arms the walking towards the cabin continued. As the Kritanta walked Gavin felt himself sway in the man’s arms. Between the soothing motions, the absence of adrenaline and the lack of food to give him energy Gavin started to feel his eyes close.

He didn’t want to fall asleep in the man’s arms but sleep was quickly approaching him in waves. One wave hit him so hard that he couldn’t hold his head up anymore and let it rest on the Kritanta’s shoulder. Apart of him screamed at himself for doing this but quickly exhaustion was winning.

The longer the walk went on the more Gavin felt his eyelids grow heavy and start to close. What ever energy he had saved up from the little bits of food the man would feed him were gone, he had used all of it on the failed escape attempt. Having no other choice Gavin let his eyes close as his head rested on the Kritanta’s shoulder. As he was slowly drifting off he felt the Kritanta press him face onto the top of Gavin’s head. Gavin wanted to pull away he didn’t what this man’s affection but he was just too tired. Instead he just kept listening to the dull footsteps of the Kritanta taking him back to the hole ‘Back to hell.’ Gavin told himself.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Gavin woke up with a start as he was placed on a bed. Looking around he realized he was back inside the cabin in the bedroom above his prison. He tried to get a better look around at the room to see how this monster lived knowing he was keeping someone buried alive underneath him. But the Kritanta was leaning over him with his hand rested against Gavin’s cheek abstracting his view. The Kritanta using his thumb rubbed the skin on Gavin’s cheek gently. Quickly he leaned down further and connected his lips with Gavin’s before quickly ending the kiss. Flashes of the times the man has raped him flashed before Gavin’s eyes and he started to shake at the idea of it happening again. "Sorry to wake you up but you have to get back down there now." The Kritanta said while gesturing his head towards the closet.

"Do you think you can climb down on your own or do I need to help you down?" He said while staring into Gavin eyes.

Without saying a word Gavin tried to sit up, he didn’t want the man’s help it was his fault he was here. The man stepped aside as Gavin tried to stand up but once again when weight was place on his injured foot his leg buckled underneath him and he hit the ground with a loud thud. Quickly he felt hands on him trying to help him up but Gavin swatted them away. "You clearly can’t do it on your own I’m trying to help you." The Kritanta said as he grabbed onto Gavin roughly and pulled him up.

Leaning Gavin onto his shoulder the Kritanta led him to the closet. The closet door was still open and looking down Gavin saw the trap door was still open and exposed with the rope trailing down into it, ‘Just how the man probably left it when he went running after me.’ Gavin said to himself.

Suddenly Gavin felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him down onto the ground. He tried to resist it but quickly his knees buckled under the weight until he was sitting down next to the trap door. He watched as the Kritanta sat down next to him with his own feet hanging off into the trap door. Silently the Kritanta placed his feet on one of the many knots on the rope before lowering himself down into the hole until his waist and up were the only things exposed. Before Gavin could realize what was happening the man grabbed onto Gavin’s ankle. "If you try to run your father dies. Do you understand?" The Kritanta asked him.

Quickly Gavin nodded, he wasn’t going to run not with his dad’s life on the line. The Kritanta seemed to approve of that answer because he started lowering himself deeper into the hole while keeping on hand on Gavin’s ankle. The trap door, Gavin remembered while looking at it, was only big enough to fit one person at a time.

Once the Kritanta had his whole body except for his hand, which was still attached to Gavin’s ankle, inside the trap door Gavin felt a pull on his leg. He followed the arms tugging until his own leg hanged off the edge. Looking down he saw his feet were by the Kritanta’s head one swift kick and he could make a run for it again. But he didn’t, no couldn’t, not with his dad still out there somewhere with a snipers scope trained on him.

Using his upper arms on either side of the trap door Gavin began to lower himself into the hole. Once he was about waist deep into it he felt the Kritanta let go of his ankle and wrap his arm around Gavin’s waist. Gavin stopped out of shock but quickly remembered he was only wearing underwear and what part of his body was close to the man’s face so he lowered himself down quicker.

Once only his arms and head were still above the trap door he lifted one arm off of the floor and reached down trying to find the rope to hold onto. But all he could find was the man’s shoulders so he grabbed onto that before doing the same with his other arm. Wrapping them both around the Kritanta’s neck. Once he was done moving around he felt the Kritanta left his arm off from around his hips and began climbing down the rope with both of his hands, leaving Gavin being the only thing keeping himself up.

Gavin looked around the room as they slowly descended down. He could see the chair below them still next to the rope from when he had used it to try and escape. There was the book on the floor next to the small puddle of blood. And the food on the table long forgotten. Upon seeing it Gavin felt his stomach growl begging for some. But something told him he wasn’t going to be aloud it.

Once they reached the ground the Kritanta practically carried Gavin over too the bed before sitting him down on it. Gavin watched as the man crossed the room over to the backpack, which was still seated at the table from when he was emptying it of breakfast. He went through it until he found what he was looking for and pulled it out of the bag. Gavin looked and saw it was a first aid kit, one of those little white ones with the big red cross across the lid. He watched as the man walk across the room again. Grabbing one of the chairs he pulled it over with him and sat down in it before grabbing and lifting Gavin’s injured foot to get a better view of it.

Gavin sat there leaned back on his elbows on the bed awkwardly and silent as the man got to work bandaging his foot. Gavin only making noise when ointment was applied causing him to cry out in pain.

"Well good news the cut isn’t deep. It’s going to take a week or two to heal but it shouldn’t affect your walking if you stay off of it. How badly does it hurt?" The man said as he pulled out the white gauze from the kit.

He didn’t answer the man back Gavin could only sit there and watch the man work. Finally he broke his gaze from the white bandage being wrapped around his foot and brought it to the man’s face. As much as Gavin hated this man he couldn’t help but admit he was handsome. But now his face was blue and purple with bruises and the dried blood around his nose was all that was left of the nosebleed. Gavin felt a twinge of guilt as he replayed hitting the man in the face with the book over and over in his head. "Sorry I hit you with that book." Gavin said before he could stop himself.

The man looked up, Gavin could see shock in his face before it was quickly wiped away. He had just finished cutting the gauze and taping it into place on Gavin’s foot. "All done." He said with a quick kiss to Gavin’s foot like a parent does to a child when they are putting a bandaid on them.

"And it’s alright I’m not mad about it but I would just like to know why you did it." The man added as he lowered Gavin’s foot onto the ground.

Gavin felt a mixture of anger and disbelief rise up in him. ‘Did he really just asked me why I tried to escape? This man kidnapped me, raped me, and threatened to kill everyone I know and he want to know why I hit him with a bloody book?!’ Gavin thought as the man scooted the chair closer to him and tried to forced Gavin to make eye contact. "Why?" Gavin whispered out.

The man nodded his head, Gavin could see the man’s face had softened. ‘Was this a trick?’ He thought in confusion. "Ya was I not treating you well?" The man asked as he placed a hand on Gavin’s knee gently rubbing its way up Gavin’s leg as the man leaned forward like he was going in for a kiss.

Gavin looked between the man’s hand and his face. Angry was quickly taking over any feeling of disbelief. "Why?!" He basically shouted this time while taking his hand and shoving the man’s face and hand away.

Anger grew in the man’s eyes but Gavin could see he was trying to keep a sense of calm to him. "Yes. I know I may not be the most qualified to take care of you and I may not be entirely in touch with all my emotions but I thought I was taking good care of you! Wasn’t I making you feel good?"

"Good care of me?!" Gavin screamed at the man not caring about being nice to his captor anymore.

He didn’t think he’s ever felt this angry in his life. "I’m not a pet! I’m a person and you kidnapped me! You took me away from my family and friends! You raped me!"

"No I didn’t!" The man yelled as he stood up throwing his hands up, the chair clattering to the ground as he paced to the other side of the room.

Gavin stared at the man, was he playing a mind game or was he really in disbelief of what he had done? "Yes you did! I am straight! I was trying to get a girlfriend at that party! Meg? You remember Meg? I wanted to have sex with her but you forced yourself onto me! I never done anything with anyone and you took that from me! And you’re wondering why I hit you with a damn stupid bloody book?!" He screamed at the man wishing he could stand up and yell in the man’s face but he didn’t want to seem weak when he inevitably would hit the floor trying to stand up.

The man quickly crossed the room back over to Gavin getting right into his face. He grabbed onto Gavin’s chin with his hand forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You belong here with me! Do you understand that? You are never leaving here again! You are mine little bird!"

Gavin felt tears flooding his eyes, he could feel himself breaking down. He wanted to look away from the man’s cold angry eyes but the hand wouldn’t let him go. Something about staring into the man’s eyes was breaking him. "I just want to go home!" He finally cried out.

The Kritanta’s grip on Gavin’s face loosened and slowly he brought the other hand up to Gavin’s face placing one on each side. Without saying a word the man wiped off some of the tears falling down Gavin’s face with his thumbs. Then gently with both hands he pulled him into a kiss. "You are home." The man breathed out after the broke off the kiss.

"And I love you little bird." The man quietly added as he as he kissed Gavin again.

Gavin tried to shake his face away from the man’s but the man’s grip was too strong leaving their lips barely touching. He was sobbing at this point. "No I’m not, I want to go home to my father. Please just let me go."

The Kritanta throw Gavin back onto the bed as he stood up. He was looking down at Gavin with disappointment in his eyes. Gavin took the moment to pull himself further onto the bed away from the man. Once he reached the headboard Gavin curled himself into a ball. "You’re just being emotional right now. It’s because of that detective isn’t it? He put thoughts into your head didn’t he?" He said with his voice lowered almost down to a whisper almost like he was talking to himself more so than Gavin.

Gavin watched as the man began to clean up the uneaten breakfast and first aid kit like they didn’t just have a screaming match. "No it’s not." Gavin said trying to reason with him.

"It is and once they are all dead you’ll see that the best place for you is here with me." The man said without looking up as he placed the chairs in their respective spots by the table.

Tears continued to stream down Gavin’s face as he kept trying to reason with the Kritanta. "Please don’t hurt them they had nothing to do with me trying to get away from you. Please you can’t kill them."

The Kritanta walked over to Gavin as he tried to scoot back further onto the bed only to hit the headboard. Quickly he grabbed Gavin’s face by the chin and lifted it up with his fingers. "All of their deaths are your fault" He hissed while forcing eye contact.

Gavin tried to pull away, not wanting this trick to work again. "No they are not." Gavin said back with venom in his voice more as a reassurance to himself than to the man.

"Please just let me go and leave me alone." Gavin quickly added.

The Kritanta let go of Gavin’s chin before turning around and grabbing the backpack. "You want to be left alone?" He asked as he grabbed onto the rope.

Suddenly Gavin realized what was about to happen. Quickly he crawled to the end of the bed closest to where the man stood. Watching as the man turn his back to him Gavin attempted to stand up off the bed. But gravity and pain swiftly took over and he fell into a pile on the ground when his leg gave out. "No wait please." He cried out as he fell.

But the Kritanta was already half way up the rope and showed no sign of turning back. "No wait please I’m sorry!" Gavin tried calling from the floor reaching his hand up towards the man.

When the man reached the trap door and climbed out Gavin began to crawl towards the rope. "No! No please I’m sorry! Come back! I’m sorry!" He cried as he watched the rope being pulled out of the room.

Once the rope was gone Gavin saw the man’s face fill the space in the trap door. "You want me to leave you alone? Fine be alone!" He called out before slamming the trap door down.

Gavin began screaming as the light went out plunging him into complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to start off before I even started writing the first chapter for this story I have it all written down on sticky notes (app) on my phone because I wanted to know how each chapter would go and how I would get the story to the end the way I wanted it to. And each sticky note represented a chapter and they were incredibly detailed so I know what would happen when I got to that chapter. I’ve been looking forward to this twist for a while now. And all along I knew that this story would be 26 chapter but I didn’t want to make that fact known because I wanted this twist to be a surprise without "Hey there still half the story left I don’t think he’s going to make it" so I decided to keep it chapter 10/? But I would like to shout out Elijah for basically nearly calling it! You were right the Kritanta heard the call go out but it was because he sent out the call.


	11. Chapter 11*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to get dark.

"Eight"

"Nine"

"Ten"

Gavin whispered to himself as he walked. Each number matching one of his steps.

"One" Gavin said out loud as he turned and took another step.

The room he learned was ten feet wide if he walked alongside the foot of the bed and twelve feet long if he walked from the wall by the shower to the wall by the head of the bed. He preferred the ten foot walk because if he started the twelve foot walk by the head of the bed he would run into the toilet, or the table on the other side of the room. And if he started at the walk by the shower he would run into the bed. By pacing the ten foot walk by the foot of the bed he was sure not to run into anything if he miscounted, provided he had his arm outstretched ready for the wall.

Pacing was the only way he spent his time anymore, it was too dark to read and the Kritanta didn’t visit him anymore. His foot did hurt with every step he took but it was one of the few things keeping him grounded. "How long had it been since I escaped?" He whispered.

"Did dad die?" He asked himself as his outstretched hand felt the wall and he took one more step before turning around to walk the other way. 

Gavin said all his thoughts out loud now. He wasn’t sure when it started happening but he knew he just wanted to hear a voice in this darkness. He navigated the world by touch now instead of sight. Gavin’s world has been nothing but darkness since the Kritanta decided he would spend his solitary without any lights. It was alright at first once he got used to it and knew how far everything was from each other but quickly he learned he couldn’t relay on his eyes, not now, not anymore.

At first his eyes would play tricks on him by creating colors and shapes out of nothing in the darkness. He would reach his hand out to touch them but they always seemed to be just out of reach. They were beautiful and wondrous to look at and Gavin welcomes them as a nice change from the constant darkness. Then they changed into people.

The first time he saw it was while he was pacing. He had just reached a wall and turned around when he saw the body laying down at the other wall. They were laying on their side with their back facing him. Confused he slowly walked over to it reaching out to touch the person. This time his hand did find it, though he couldn’t feel anything, and rolled it over. The person slumped over onto their back and Gavin realized with terror that it was his dad with a gunshot wound in the middle of his forehead.

Screaming Gavin turned and ran until he found the chair he had left in what he thought was the middle of the room. Climbing up on it he reached for what he hoped was the trap door. He was still missing that last foot so he couldn’t hit it, instead he screamed hoping the man would hear him. "Please! Let me out! Please I’m sorry!"

After what felt like hours of no response he turned around and saw the body was no longer there. Still crying Gavin got down from the chair and using his foot tried to feel for the body but found nothing.

That wasn’t the first time he had tried to knock on the trap door. When he had been first locked down here since his escape, when he could finally stand up, he had found the chair where the man had left it by the table and pulled it to somewhere close to the center of the room. He thought about putting the blankets or books on the chair so he could reach the ceiling but in the dark he was too scared of falling off and hitting the concrete floor. He also had no idea if he was even at the trap door or if he was just screaming into a wall or the Kritanta’s bed. Was the Kritanta even there listening to him? Or was the man just sitting there listening to Gavin’s cries for help?

"Bad little birds get put in cages." Gavin told himself, in his best Kritanta voice, as he paced the room remembering what he thought must have been the first few days of this torture.

He did a lot of remembering now. He tried to make most of them happy memories but there was the occasional sour one that would slip in. He did notice one memory in particular would present itself to him over and over again.

Gavin would sit by himself while the other kids ran around screaming. He had tried to join their games a few times but they never seemed to be willing to let him. They would always tell him "We can’t understand you when you talk like that." Before resuming their game without him.

He didn’t think he talked weird, they were the ones with weird accents that made it impossible to understand. Weirdly enough he never grew out of his British account despite spending most of his life in Los Santos. Plus it wasn’t his idea to move here. He had been living in Oxfordshire, England when one day his parents decided they were going to move to Los Santos. He didn’t want to move but his parents told him he would like it after getting used to the new place.

For the most part he did enjoy himself those first few days. His parents took him everywhere around the city and they all tried to become familiar with their new surroundings. His parents would introduce themselves to everyone they met before the person would look down at him and ask for his name. "Gavin Free." He would say.

‘Free. That’s ironic.’ He thought to himself as he felt another wall.

Everything was basically perfect for Gavin he realized as he stood in line with his parents at a bank. He had a lollipop in his mouth, the ones the bank employees gave out to kids, and he was holding his dad’s hand as his parents talked to the lady behind the glass about something boring like transferring money.

Suddenly a loud noise ripped through the bank so loud it almost made him drop his candy. He tried to turn around to see what it was but his dad moved him behind him using himself as a shield. "Alright ladies and gentlemen this is a robbery!" A loud voice echoed throughout the bank.

There was a group of them all with guns and black masks over their faces. Quickly they got everyone moving to the center of the room. Gavin and his family were almost there with the others when one of the men grabbed him by the shoulder and ripped him away from his parents. He heard his mom scream and saw his dad reach for him again but the gunman drew his gun and yelled "Back up! It’s alright I don’t like kids getting hurt so I’m going to go put him somewhere where he’ll be safe."

Then the gunman picked him up and carried him off away from the others, the other gunmen keeping his parents in line with everyone else and he was carted off. Soon they were out of Gavin’s sight and he started crying. "It’s alright you don’t want to be out there with the others." The gunman said as he opened a door to one of the bank offices.

The room was dark but light did stream in from the window through the crack in the curtains. The gunman quickly sat Gavin down into a chair and took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped tears away from Gavin’s face. "Don’t worry we will be out of here soon and you can go back to your parents. What kind of lollipop is that?" The man asked pointing to the stick hanging out of Gavin’s mouth.

Gavin pulled it out to show the almost gone green treat. "Oh no it’s almost gone, well here I was planning on saving this for later but you might need it more than I do while you wait." The gunman said as he pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and handed it to Gavin.

"Thank you." Gavin said, remembering his parents always told him to thank people when they give him stuff.

"No problem. Just wait here and soon someone will come looking for you." The gunman said as he walked out of the room closing it behind him.

Gavin got up out of the chair and tried to open the door standing in his tiptoes to reach the handle. But while the doorknob turned the door didn’t move as if something was blocking it. Quickly Gavin got down onto the floor and looked under the door. He saw two chair legs in front of the door close to where the doorknob was.

Eventually he gave up on the door and went to go sit in the chair again, breaking into the candy bar once the lollipop was gone. After he had two pieces he heard more loud noises, lots of them this time, along side screaming. Then just as quickly as they started they stopped.

Gavin finished the rest of the candy bar while he waited. Waited for the cops to find him, the only survivor from that group’s bankruptcy.

That was how four year old Gavin got to be sitting at that table coloring while all the other kids played. They were all orphans here, waiting for someone to come along and pick one of them.

Gavin thought he would have been sent to go live with family back in Oxfordshire but because none of his parent’s paperwork were filed in time be was placed in a home for the time being. And by the time all the paperwork did get filed he had been lost in the system.

"What are you drawing?" A man asked him.

Looking up from his drawing he saw a tall man with black hair and and handlebar mustache. He had tired eyes and his arms were littered with tattoos. Gavin’s eyes traced each one as the man sat down awkwardly in the child sized chair next to him. "Trees." Gavin said breaking his concentration and lifted up the picture for the man to see.

"Wow that’s really good! Do you have a name O Great Artist?" the man asked giving Gavin a kind smile.

"Gavin fr- Gavin." He said as the smile he gave to the man faded.

"Well Gavin Gavin my name is Geoff Ramsey." Geoff said as he reached out his arm to shake Gavin’s hand.

Gavin laughed as he shook Geoff’s hand. His eyes falling on the tattoos again. "Do you want some?" Geoff asked as he grabbed one of the black markers.

Gavin nodded excitedly and held out both arms. With a smile Geoff got to work drawing random little thing onto Gavin’s arms.

Gavin stopping walking at the thought, placing his forehead on the wall of the dark room as the memory replayed in his head. Tears streaming down this face, that was the first time he ever met Geoff. After that he had came to visit Gavin everyday before asking if Gavin would like for Geoff to adopt him. How much we wished he could go back. He wanted to hug his dad tell him he was sorry for all the ways he acted growing up. For him giving him a hard time while growing up. "I’m sorry." He cried out as he slid down the wall into a pile on the floor.

The last time he saw his dad was at the party and that was so long ago. Gavin’s mind wondered back to his parents at the bank it had been so long since he’s seen them, part of him didn’t even count them as his parents anymore after all Geoff was his dad. He tried to recall what their faces looked like but he couldn’t quite remember. "Oh god am I going to forget what dad looked like?" Gavin cried out as he tried to remember Geoff’s face.

He remembered Geoff’s body laying on the floor in front of him with the bullet hole in the forehead. Gavin studied its face trying to preserve every detail he could. Tears continued to stream down his face as he forced himself to look, he didn’t want to forget what his dad looked like.

Suddenly his concentration was interrupted by a loud sound. Following the noise with his head Gavin realized it was the trap door opening. But despite it being opened no light poured into the room. ‘It must be night or early morning.’ Gavin thought to himself quietly though he wasn’t sure if it was in his head or a low whisper. "Please I’m sorry." Gavin said trying to appeal to the darkness.

When no response came Gavin broke down crying again while sitting in a pile on the floor. "Please!" He sobbed out.

There was a thud of something hitting the floor then the trapdoor was closed again. Gavin cried harder into the ground when he heard the door close before stretching out with his hands. He searched the room trying to find the object that dropped. Gavin knew what it was and roughly where it fell. Every time the trap door opened it was the same, Gavin would cry and beg and the man above would listen before dropping the object into the room where it would hit the chair and fly somewhere off to the side and Gavin would crawl on his hands and knees trying to find it.

Suddenly Gavin’s fingers brushed it quickly he grabbed it in one hand and got to his feet. Then with one outstretched hand he began walking until he found the wall. He turned and followed the wall until he gently ran into the table. He found his chair, the man’s chair was the one he had been using to climb, and sat down carefully feeling the object in his hands until he found what he was looking for, a sticker.

The sticker was what held the paper towel closed around the object so it didn’t fall apart. Carefully Gavin peeled off the sticker so that it was still attached to the paper towel but he could open the package. Once it was open with the paper towel whole he removed the object from it. Placing it close to his nose Gavin took a quick sniff of the object, peanut butter. Gavin took a quick bite wishing the man would drop him down something other than a sandwich, remembering all the different foods the man would bring with him in his visits. Gavin’s mouth watered as he took another bite.

While Gavin crewed his bite of sandwich he placed it down on the table and grabbed the paper towel. This was Gavin’s favorite moment while being stuck in this dark hole because it gave him something to do and think about. Carefully with his other hand, to make sure not to lose any, he grabbed the growing pile of similar paper towels each with their own sticker. Silently he added the new one to the pile. Then quickly taking another bite of his sandwich he began counting.

"Fifty- two." He said out loud once he counted the last one.

Fifty-two times the trap door has opened and a sandwich has dropped down. "But is that once a day?" He asked himself.

Quickly he did the math in his head if the man was feeding him once a day that meant he had been in the darkness for fifty-two days. But if the man was feeding him twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening, then it was twenty-seven days. And if it was three meals a day it had only been eighteen days. Gavin felt hungry most of the time but nothing like how he felt when he was starving and he doubted one sandwich everyday for nearly two months would feel drastically different than starvation. And his brain refused to accept that it had only been eighteen days. "Twenty-seven." He mumbled to himself deciding that was what he was going to believe.

"Twenty-seven is quite a while, don’t you think?" A voice beside him spoke suddenly causing Gavin to nearly drop all the paper towels.

"Much longer than I was kept alive in that dark hole in that abandoned subway." Came that voice again from across the room.

Gavin quickly looked over at what he assumed was the wall to see the kid, Harry, from the subway sitting down leaning against that wall. He looked exactly how he looked at the subway the last time Gavin saw him but this time Gavin could see the single gunshot wound in his forehead matching the one he saw in his father’s head.

‘He’s not real it’s just you’re eyes playing tricks on you again.’ Gavin told himself as he turned back and placed the paper towel pile on the table and found his sandwich again. "Hey can I have a bite of that?" Harry asked this time sounding right next to Gavin.

Looking up again Gavin saw he had moved he was no longer leaning against the wall but instead sitting next to Gavin at the table as if in a chair. Gavin paused for a second he didn’t hear the chair move from the center of the room so how did this guy? Then he remembered. "You’re dead." He stated to Harry as he took another bite from his sandwich.

"Ya no thanks to you." He said causing Gavin to choke on his sandwich.

A tear ran down Gavin’s face. "I don’t have to listen to this." He said trying to sound confident but he could he his own voice breaking.

"Oh ya where will you go? Back home to your dad? Because that worked so well for you last time. No you’re stuck here." He said as Gavin tried to chew the bite he had in his mouth but the sandwich had turned thick and cement like in his mouth.

"You know if it were me in your shoes and you were the one who was paralyzed, shot and burned; I would be making the most out of my situation." Harry’s words echoed in the room as Gavin stared blankly ahead, sandwich long forgotten.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Gavin slowly opened his eyes slowly. Sleeping since the isolation has been difficult with not knowing if it was day or night he would just lay on the bed when he felt tired. He didn’t know how long he would sleep, because every time he opened his eyes all he would see was complete darkness, but he was sure it wasn’t a lot of hours.

This time, he realized quickly once his eyes were open, was different. Silently lifting his head and looking around the room he realized the trap door was open and saw a soft light pour into the room. The lights in the room itself weren’t on but the light upstairs was giving the room a little light and Gavin’s eyes absorbed all it could. Following the rope down from the ceiling he saw off to the right of it just inside the light was the Kritanta sitting in the chair by the table facing him.

Quickly Gavin sat up before crawling out of the bed. ‘This is another trick my eyes are playing on me.’ He tried to tell himself as an image of his dead dad popped into his head. Hesitantly Gavin approached the man, worried that if he walked too fast the man would vanish. He could see in the man’s eyes a hint of curiosity.

Once he reached the Kritanta Gavin slowly extended his arm reaching for the man’s face with his fingers. He could see the bruises around the man’s nose were gone as the tip of his finger brushed against the man’s face intertwining with the man’s full grown beard.

Real. He was real. Gavin realized with a deep gasp while grabbing each side of the man’s face in his hands. Before he knew what he was doing Gavin straddled the man’s hips while he sat in the chair and kissed him.

"I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry." Gavin cried into the kiss.

The Kritanta didn’t say anything just deepened the kiss as his arms snaked around Gavin’s waist. Gavin felt the arms encircling him, normally he would have been scared or disgusted but not now because all he wanted was to feel the touch of another person. "I’m sorry I hit you with that book; and for running away, and yelling at you." Gavin said in between breaths while he continued to kiss the man and run his thumbs over the man’s bearded cheek.

"It’s alright little bird. I think you’ve learned your lesson, I forgive you." The man whispered as he moved his mouth down Gavin’s neck making bruises as he went.

Gavin leaned his head back and let his arms fall onto the man’s shoulders then closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of touch. He was trying to ignore the two halves of his brain fighting. One half was telling him to do what ever the Kritanta wanted. While the other was screaming at him that his was his kidnapper and rapist who murders people and locked him in a dark hole to go crazy.

‘How long were you locked in here?!’ The voice scream, yelling it out over and over again. "How long?" Gavin finally asked just wanting the voice to go away.

"Hmm?" The man moaned into a sensitive part of Gavin’s neck.

Gavin felt himself get lost in the feeling of touch again, not wanting this to ever end. But quickly he was thrown back out by the voice screaming again. This time Gavin moved away from the kiss and used his hands to hold the man back while he still sat straddling the man. "How long has it been since then?" Gavin said more firmly while starting directly into the Kritanta’s bright green eyes.

He watched at the Kritanta’s eyes go from happy and lustful to a more angrier tone. "Since when?" He challenged.

"Since I yelled at you?" Gavin whispered feeling all confidence leaving with the voice in his head until he was left with nothing but the voice telling him to roll over and let the Kritanta have his way with him.

"It doesn’t matter now, now does it?" The man said as he stared into Gavin’s eyes like he had when they had that fight.

Quickly Gavin shook his head no. "Good and don’t ask again or I’ll leave you like that again and next time you will spend even longer alone in the dark."

Gavin felt a new tear run down his face. "Ok I’m sorry." He said quietly as he leaned in to kiss the Kritanta again.

The man kissed him quickly before pulling away. "I should be the one apologizing little bird."

Confusion grew on Gavin’s face ‘What does he have to be sorry for?’ Quickly the man cleared his throat and shifted uncontrollably in the chair. "I wasn’t sure how to tell you this so I kept avoiding coming down here. That’s why you were in the dark for so long and I feel awful about it. I was actually about to head back upstairs when you woke up." The man said while avoiding making eye contact with Gavin.

"What is it?" Gavin asked while taking one of his hands and rubbed it against the man’s face in a comforting moment.

"I couldn’t get to Ray fast enough. By the time I got there the shooting had already started. I’m sorry little bird." The Kritanta said feeling Gavin being to shake.

"What- what are you saying?" Gavin stuttered out as a new set of tears began to stream down his face.

The man grabbed Gavin’s face with both hands on either side of it and forced eye contact. Gavin wanted nothing more than to looks away but every time he tried to break away the man held his tighter. "Your dad died in the shooting. Ray shot him in the head, he felt no pain. I’m so sorry little bird I wish I had made it on time for you but between our fight and having to fix my broken nose I ended up being too late. I’m sorry."

"No." Gavin whispered out as tears filled his eyes.

"I’m sorry little bird." The man said as Gavin began to violently sob.

His father was dead. He had lost parents before and now he’s lost another one. Gavin felt his mind separate from his body, his mind raced with a million thought a second while his body began screaming as he cried into the Kritanta’s shoulder completely unaware of the fact that the man was rubbing his head and back.

‘Its all my fault!’ Gavin scream to himself. ‘Its all my fault that he’s dead! He wouldn’t have been there if I hadn’t had escaped!’ Gavin felt himself cry harder into the cloth of the man’s shirt staining it with tears. ‘I have nothing else left for me out there, no one to go to even if I did escape.’ Gavin realized suddenly while trying to catch his breath from the sobbing. "Shhhh... it’s alright I’ve got you." The Kritanta said as if he could read Gavin’s mind.

Gavin took his head off the man’s shoulder and looked up at him while continuing to sniffle. "Oh my poor little bird. Look at you." The man said while reaching over to the table grabbing a paper towel and rubbing it against Gavin’s face cleaning off the tears and snot.

Gavin’s eyes wondered over to the pile of paper towels that the man got the one from. Realization suddenly hit Gavin, they were the paper towels that his sandwiches had been delivered in. All those times in the dark when he would count them he could never see them but now that he could look at them in the light for the first time he saw that the sticker that held them closed had been a heart sticker. Each one had its own heart sticker, colors all ranging from reds and pinks to blues and greens. Quietly Gavin reached over and picked on of them up and bringing it closer to himself. Silently he ran his finger over the heart before looking up at the man who had stopped cleaning Gavin’s face and was now looking at him examine the sticker. "I wanted you to know I still loved you even though you were down here alone." The man said while slowly taking the paper towel out of Gavin’s hand and placing both of them, the clean and dirty one, on the table.

Gavin felt many emotions flowing through him all at once; anger, sadness, loneliness and emptiness but he didn’t want to feel any of them he wanted to feel safe, something familiar and normal. ‘Normal, what was normal anymore?’ An idea popped into his head but instantly the voice was back screaming at him not to give in, that he wasn’t thinking straight and he would regret this if he went through with it. Gavin wanted to listen to the voice but quickly another one grabbed his attention. "You know if it were me in your shoes, I would make the most out of my situation." Harry’s voice echoed at him over and over again.

Quickly Gavin smashed his lips into the Kritanta’s. Once the man got over the initial shock of it the kiss was deepened. Gavin felt the man had one hand in his hair aiding in deepening the kiss while the other was on Gavin’s thigh rubbing circles with its thumb. Gavin’s mind went blank as his own hand slowly traveled down the man’s chest and stomach until it came to the waistband of the Kritanta’s sweatpants.

Without a second thought, almost like he was on autopilot, Gavin pushed his hand past the waistband and into the man’s pants and boxers. Wrapping his hand around the Kritanta’s dick Gavin began moving his hand working it to life. The Kritanta moaning into the kiss while starting to breath heavy. "Oh god little bird." He moaned.

Gavin squawked as the man stood up holding onto Gavin so he didn’t move or let go of his dick. Then the man walked over to the bed. Quickly he lowered Gavin down trying awkwardly to keep Gavin’s hand on his dick. But due to the angle Gavin had to let go. The Kritanta moaned in disapproval as Gavin landed on the bed.

Gavin propped himself on his elbows as the watched the man crawl on top of him. As the man got closer to Gavin’s face Gavin felt himself drop his elbows and lay down. Once the Kritanta reached his face with his own he wasted no time before attacking Gavin’s neck again. Gavin felt the bruises starting to form as the man sucked.

Silently Gavin reached for the man dick again but found his pants blocking it. He got to work pulling it out of the Kritanta’s pants. Once that was done he began to pull at the man’s shirt trying to take it off. Quickly the Kritanta got the message and sat up, pulling off his own shirt. Gavin looked at the man’s chest, he could see the man was fit and his chest was littered with scars from gunshots and knives. He still wasn’t attracted to men but Gavin wanted to feel anything but grief and he was so touched deprived.

Gavin watched as the man took off his sweatpants and boxers, and watched as the Kritanta’s hard dick bounced with every movement. Once he has his pants off the man grabbed onto Gavin’s hips and flipped him onto his stomach.

Realization of what he had just agreed to do finally kicked in and he could hear the voice yell at him off in the distance to stop what was happening. "Wait wait wait!" Gavin cried out trying to push the Kritanta away as he felt fingers grab the edge of this underwear.

"Oh no you don’t. You can’t back out on me now little bird." The Kritanta said as Gavin felt the the man grind against his leg.

‘This isn’t going to stop and you know it.’ Gavin told himself. All the times he had been forced to have sex with this man flew into his mind. Gavin was breathing heavy now, he knew he would have to go through with this. ‘You’ll just have to face it but maybe... maybe I can make it better for myself.’ He knew he didn’t want the Kritanta’s rough brutal pace, maybe just maybe he can control it. "No it’s not that I just want to try something." Gavin quickly said as he tried pushing the man off of him again.

"I don’t know." The Kritanta and he continued to hump Gavin through his underwear.

"Please let me." Gavin said while letting his hand ghost itself around the man’s dick before once again giving the Kritanta a gentle push.

Hesitantly the man rolled off of Gavin with a moan and laid down on the bed beside him. Quickly Gavin crawled out of the spot and the man settled into it. Standing up off the bed Gavin pulled off his underwear. "Did you bring the lube?" Gavin asked looking at the man lounging on his back.

The man broke his gaze from Gavin’s dick, which he had been staring at. "Ya bring me the bag. Don’t open it I’ll get it out."

Gavin nodded as he scrabbled over to the table grabbing the bag and walking back over handing it to the man. The man silently grabbed it and opened it pulling out the bottle before closing and dropping the bag onto the floor.

"You sure you want this? You don’t seem too interested." The Kritanta said eyeing Gavin’s limp dick.

Gavin gave a small smile trying to hide the voice yelling at him to run. He crawled back onto the bed and straddled the man’s hips. "Well I was hoping." He said as he grabbed the man’s hand putting it into a fist before extending the index and middle finger.

"You could fix that." Gavin finished as he bent down to kiss the man.

Gavin could feel the man smile through the kiss. Quickly he heard the sound of the bottle being opened and the contents being squirted out. He tried his best to breath through the kiss, keeping his eyes closed. He could get through this he’s done this before it’s nothing new. ‘That doesn’t make it easier.’ He told himself. This is wrong! yelled one of the voices in his head. No what’s wrong is going against this man and letting people die because of it! yelled the other voice. Gavin didn’t know who to listen to, he could feel the tears starting back up again. But before he could even process what each were saying Gavin felt a finger quickly began inching its way into his ass.

Gavin openmouthed moaned in discomfort into the Kritanta’s with every inch the finger inched into his ass. Suddenly all the voices in Gavin’s head were gone and Gavin was alone again. Once the man’s finger was all the way in he felt the Kritanta began pumping it quickly into him. Gavin moaned into the Kritanta’s mouth with every thrust. He could tell the man was searching for something and he hoped he found it fast.

Suddenly Gavin felt himself sit up slightly and place his hands on the Kritanta’s shoulders as a shock spread across his whole body. "There it is." The Kritanta said happily as he sucked onto the part of Gavin’s neck he could reach. Gavin moaned loudly as he felt the Kritanta pick up speed constantly hitting that one spot. Looking down he could also see his own dick start to get hard.

Gavin gave another moan in pain when the second finger was inserted but it was quickly washed away when the Kritanta hit the spot again with his two fingers. He throw his head back as the Kritanta worked him open.

Gavin could feel his climax quickly approaching, it had been weeks since he has had any kind of release so he knew he wouldn’t last long. The Kritanta must have figured it to because quickly and roughly he pulled out his fingers, causing Gavin to let out a sad moan. He felt empty again.

The Kritanta sat up more repositioning himself so he was using the headboard to sit up. Then once again Gavin could hear the sound of the lube bottle being opened and the contents squeeze out.

In a moment of desperation Gavin reached behind him and grabbed the Kritanta’s dick but instead he felt the man’s hand stroking himself off as he applied the lube to himself. Gavin wrapped his hand around the man’s and together they moved them up and down the man’s dick. Soon he couldn’t wait anymore and pulled at it slightly so it was aligned with himself. Silently he began to push it inside of himself before giving out a loud moan. The man let go and wrapped his hands around Gavin’s waist and watched as Gavin took more and more of the length inside of himself. Once Gavin bottomed out he places his hands on the man’s shoulders and waited to be used to the large dick in his ass. "Oh god little bird it’s been too long, I nearly forgot how tight you are." The man moaned.

Slowly Gavin began to lift off of the Kritanta while using his shoulders for support. Once only the head was left in him he sank back down with a moan from them both.

After a few more slow experimental bounces Gavin began to move faster. Quickly setting a pace, it was fast but not nearly as fast or rough as the Kritanta would normally do. Gavin rolled his hips as he bounced on the man’s lap. He felt so full and touched. He looked down to see his own his own dick bouncing as he moved.

"Oh god." Gavin moaned as he quickly bounced.

"Ya that’s it little bird! Like that! Just like that!" The man panted as he kept his grip on Gavin’s waist to help steady him.

All Gavin could do was nod as he rode the Kritanta. Both men breathing hard and heavy. Each time he came back down on the man he felt the man’s dick hit his prostate. Gavin leaned his head back to look at the ceiling with a moan. He felt a hand let go of his hip and move its way up his stomach and chest up onto his neck. Two of its fingers rested just below his chin while the thumb, ring and pinkie rested on either side of his neck.

Looking down he saw the man looking at him with an open mouth smile, as he was still breathing heavy. He felt the man move the two fingers that were under his chin to the side of his neck with his ring and pinkie finger. Then Gavin felt the man’s thumb against his bottom lip. Opening his mouth further he let the man slip it it, the Gavin closed his mouth and began to slowly suck on it.

After a few more bounces Gavin began to feel a knot forming inside of his stomach, quickly picking up speed as he chased his climax.

Gavin opened his mouth, releasing the man’s thumb, then leaned his head back, curled his toes, and arched his back moaning as he came all over the Kritanta chest. At the same time the Kritanta grabbed onto Gavin’s hips with both hands again and pushed them down and held them there as he came inside of Gavin’s ass. "Fuck!" The Kritanta screamed.

Once Gavin came down from his climax he fell on top of the Kritanta. "God I love you." The man said while kissing Gavin’s sweaty forehead and rubbing circles on Gavin’s hips.

Gavin didn’t know what to say he didn’t love this man but he had just willing fucked him again. ‘Am I losing it?’ Gavin thought as he stared blankly at the wall, tears being to fall down his face again. The Kritanta saw and took one of his hands and wiped a few tears away. "Don’t worry little bird. Soon things will go back to how they were and you won’t remember all the bad things that happened to you out there." The man said, almost like he was reading him mind, and give Gavin a kiss on his forehead again.

"I bet you’re hungry. How about I go upstairs and make you something other than a sandwich?" The man said while trying to pull himself out from and under Gavin.

Panic began to surface from inside of Gavin as the man tried to move away. "No! No please don’t leave me again!" Gavin cried out while sitting back up on top of the man holding his shoulders down.

"Hey it’s ok." The man said while rubbing Gavin’s hips with his thumbs again.

"I’m not going to leave you I was just going to get you something to eat." The man said while looking into Gavin’s eyes.

Tears began to fall down Gavin’s eyes. "Please don’t leave I don’t want to be alone again."

The man smiled. "Alright I’ll wait till you fall asleep. How does that sound?" Quickly Gavin nodded.

The man grabbed onto Gavin’s hip and shoulder before pushing him backward so his back landed on the bed. The Kritanta followed quickly never pulling his dick out of Gavin; so that he would be on top of Gavin. Their feet were at the headboard while their heads were at the foot of the bed. Gavin felt the man slowly pull out only to quickly push back in. Overstimulated Gavin moaned and tried to push the man off. But the Kritanta quickly grabbed both of Gavin’s hands in one hand and held them onto the bed above Gavin’s head. Gavin could feel the Kritanta’s dick quickly coming back to life inside of him. "In the mean time I think I know a way to help you fall asleep faster." The Kritanta said before starting a fast and rough pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you yell at me in the comments read the next chapter first please


	12. Chapter 12

This Chapter is in the point of view of Detective Tapp

Tapp awoke to the repetitive beeping of his alarm. ‘Five more minutes.’ He told himself without opening his eyes. His hand traveled over to the source of the beeping in search for his alarm clock but stopped when he felt a unknown object. Flowers? He didn’t own flowers.

Quickly opening his eyes Tapp scanned the room. It was a pure white room with the only color coming from the flowers on the table beside the bed and the window allowing him to see the bright blue sky outside. Hearing the beeping again Tapp turned his head to see a monitor showing his heart beat and with every beat of his heart the machine beeped in response. His eyes followed a cord from the monitor to his hand where he saw the device attached to his finger tracking his heart beat and also in his hand was a needle attached to an IV drip.

Tapp tried to sit up but a pain in his chest cut him short. Looking down he saw he wasn’t wearing a shirt instead there was a white bandage in the middle of his chest where his badge normally hangs, and another on his shoulder.

Confused Tapp reached for the remote sitting on the table next to the flowers. Once the remote was in his hands he pressed the nurse call button. Glancing at the flowers again Tapp’s eyes landed on the vase of water they were sitting in. Silently he tried to swallow only to realize how dry his throat was. ‘Maybe the nurse will bring me some water.’ Tapp thought as he tried to sit up again.

Pain shot through his body but he forced himself to sit up, finally leaning his body against the headboard once he was fully up. ‘What the hell happened to me?’ Tapp asked himself as he tried to remember anything before waking up in the hospital.

Gavin. That was the last thing he remembered. He had talked to Gavin on that walkie talkie. Gavin was scared. ‘Why was he scared?’

"The Kritanta." Tapp crooked our using his voice for the first time in god know how long, while all the memories came flooding back.

Once he had arrived at North Point he was greeted by several cars worth of cops standing outside their cars. He practically get out of his car running. "Did you find him?" He cried out to all the standing officers.

One of the cops put his hand out to stop Tapp and caught him right in the chest. "No we haven’t started yet we are waiting on the paramedics." He said calmly almost like it was another normal weekday.

"Paramedics?!" Tapp yelled while taking a step away from the man.

"Ya you know the doctors on wheels?" The cop said with a chuckle and Tapp heard a few come from the crowd of cops behind the main cop.

Tapp felt the anger rise up in him. "Gavin Ramsey is hiding somewhere here! Scared out of his mind! From the most dangerous man in this city, who at which is also looking for him and could find him at any minute! And you want to wait for the paramedics?!" Tapp spit out at the officer.

"Yes sir." The cop said while taking a sip from his coffee.

Once he finished his swallow he continued. "Because I don’t know about you but if we do run into the Kritanta I would feel a lot better if the paramedics were close by. And I for one personally don’t want to end up like your last partner." He finished with a slight sly smile.

Tapp felt his anger start to boil over at the mention of Alex Morris. Tapp blinked and his dead partner was standing behind the officer staring at Tapp. He couldn’t see his whole face but he knew it was exactly how it had been when they found him dead in that warehouse. Mentally he tried to look away only to see Gavin sitting in the back of one of the police cars. He looked like how he did all those nights sitting at the end of his bed, tied up and gaged and dead. Tapp blinked and they were both gone.

Tapp nodded his head at the officer. He had thought Gavin was dead once he didn’t want to think that again. If they found Gavin and he was hurt they would need the paramedics. "How long before they show up here?" Tapp asked.

The officer seemed taken back by Tapp sudden change. "Umm all of ours were already on a run to this big fire at one of the hotels a few miles away." The cop said while pointing to the large pillar of smoke in the distance.

"It’s the largest building on this side of the island so they all had to go. I’ll admit they shouldn’t have done that but all of our resources are spread pretty thin up here away from the big city." The cop said with another drink from his coffee.

As the cop took another deep breath Tapp could smell the whiskey on his breath. "So our options were wait for them to finish up there or call to another county and ask for a few of theirs. And because all the others nearby aren’t any better off than we are we had to ask for two from the city so it’s going to take a while for them to show up."

Tapp nodded as he turned and walked back to his car. Quietly he opened the door and sat down in the drivers seat. He reached over and picked up a pair of gloves and put them on. Once they were he grabbed the walkie talkie, silent kicking himself for carelessly throwing it into the passenger seat knowing it could destroy any evidence on it. Pulling it up to his mouth he pressed the talk button. "Gavin it’s me Detective Tapp are you still there?"

He let go of the button and waited for a long silent minute avoiding the eyes of the other cops. When no reply came he pressed the button again. "Gavin I don’t know if you can hear me but we are here at north point. We are waiting for the paramedics incase you are hurt. Gavin I know you might be scared but if you think it’s clear I need you to run and try to find us. If not, Gavin could you tell me and I’ll come searching right now without the paramedics. I won’t let him get you again." Tapp said into the walkie talkie he could feel a tear escaping his eye as he spoke.

Tapp let go of the talk button and waited, waited for a sign for anything. An "I’m safe", "I’m on my way", hell even a "I’m not safe please come help!" but nothing came. Tapp could feel his hands shaking as he waited for a reply and the paramedics. ‘Please let us get to him first.’ He whispered to himself.

It took half an hour for the paramedics to arrive. The whole time Tapp waited he held onto the walkie talkie hoping to hear a response. Once he saw the flashing lights of the ambulance in his rearview mirror Tapp quickly gave it a "Gavin we are on our way." before turning off the walkie talkie and put it in the evidence bag and taking off the gloves. Stepping out of his vehicle he could hear the head officer talking to the others. "Alright so we are all going to walk in a straight line and comb the beach then we’ll move into the rocky cliffs that have the caves. The caves would be the perfect place to hide so he will probably be there if he is here at all."

"If you think that’s where he is then why don’t we start there?" Tapp asked him getting aggravated again.

The cop looked at him annoyingly, "Because this is my search party and I’ll lead it how I want."

Tapp glared at the cop while he finished his pep talk. ‘What is this dick’s problem?’ Tapp asked himself. "And remember!" The cop said loudly grabbing Tapp’s attention again. 

"The first one to find the hostage gets a free dinner of their choice!" The cop yelled out and was greeted by several cheers from the other cops.

Tapp felt his stomach twist in anger. ‘These guys don’t give a shit.’ He told himself as he set off with the leader cop, deciding to stay with him and be a thorn in the man’s side.

With each step Tapp could feel more and more sand getting in his shoes as he sank down into the soft surface. "Gavin! Gavin where are you? We are the police we are here to help! Gavin please where are you?!" He yelled out with the others creating a choir of voices.

They were about thirty feet away from where they started when Tapp, tired of all the sand in his shoe, bent down to remove them. As he was down on one knee untying one shoe he heard a snort like laugh. Looking up he saw the leader cop staring at his with a smirk on his face. "You know for a man who was so desperate to start the search when he got here you sure are stalling." The cop said with a laugh.

"I’m not stalling!" Tapp yelled at the cop as he pulled off the first shoe. "I just can’t walk in this sand."

"Oh bullshit!" The cop yelled out. "I bet you call us all here because you are running into dead ends and you need something major to happen so you look good! But guess what little man! You might have everyone else fooled, but not me! I bet he dead somewh-"

The cops words stopped suddenly as a loud popping sound filled the area. Tapp has been looking at his shoe again trying to ignore the cop when he loud noise erupted through the area. He felt something wet and warm splatter on his face followed by a hard thud. Looking up Tapp saw the cop’s headless body had fallen onto the ground. Before Tapp could process what had happened another loud pop filled the area and he saw another cop’s head explode before its lifeless body hit the ground.

All the cops, who were still standing in a straight line and froze at the sound of gunfire, suddenly unfrozen and turned back to their cars for shelter. Tapp stood up, forgetting about his one shoe still being on, and turned to follow the others. He only made it about five feet before stopping again. Standing in between them and the vehicles, with the paramedics dead at his feet, was the Kritanta.

Some of the cops turned to run away from the Kritanta only to get shot. But the Kritanta didn’t fire the rifle in his hands. ‘A sniper.’ Tapp thought as he stood there frozen.

Despite the Kritanta wearing his signature monster skull mask Tapp could tell a smile was spreading across the man’s face as he raised his automatic rifle, pointing it at the crowd of cops. Quickly he pulled the trigger and began spraying them with bullets. Many tired to run only to get either shot in the back by the Kritanta or in the head by the sniper.

Pain erupted through Tapp as one bullet lounged itself into his shoulder and another hit his badge. The impact caused him to go flying backwards and crashed on his back onto the ground.

Once the initial shock was over Tapp quickly moved his hands to feel the damage. Using one hand he covered the bleeding bullet wound on his shoulder while with the other he felt his chest. The bullet had exploded once it hit his badge but judging by the blood a piece had still gotten in. Placing his hand over that wound he tried to stop the bleeding.

With both hands secured Tapp tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down but it was hard to breath, hit lungs hurt. Turning his head he saw the all the cops were now laying on the ground. He tried to look for movement but most laid still in the now red sand. Those that did move looked like they were trying to crawl away. Suddenly he heard footsteps, lifting his head slightly Tapp saw the Kritanta slowly walking towards any of the people on the ground that were moving. Without saying a word the Kritanta would lift the tip of the gun so it was resting on the persons head. Then as if he couldn’t hear the person’s pleads he would pull the trigger and put a few rounds into their head.

He moved silently until he killed the last moving person, then he turned and surveyed the ground for any more. When his search came back negative his eyes fell onto Tapp. They made eye contact the whole time the Kritanta approached him. Once the Kritanta was a foot away from Tapp he saw the Kritanta lift his hand into the air and give a thumbs up. ‘Calling off the sniper.’ Tapp thought.

The Kritanta quickly lowered his hand. "Good you’re still alive." He said before he knelt down besides Tapp’s face. "Gavin told me he was talking to you and I really hoped you would show up. I wanted to see the look on your face when I told you Gavin was never here I caught him miles away from here. He was so scared he willingly told you to come here."

Tapp felt guilt flood him he never came close to finding Gavin and because of it he brought a bunch of cops to their deaths. The Kritanta almost like he could read what Tapp was thinking looked around at all the bodies before laughing slightly "Like lambs to the slaughter."

Tapp tried to take another deep breath but ended up coughing. The Kritanta looked back down at him just in time to see a string of blood spill from Tapp’s mouth. Tapp knew he would need a hospital soon if he wanted to survive. Even with the mask on Tapp could tell that underneath it the Kritanta had a smile on his face as he watched the red liquid stain Tapp’s face. Tapp tried to imagine what he must look like under that mask especially if Gavin told the truth about hitting him with a book.

"I must say I am a bit disappointed you didn’t bring Mayor Ramsey with you. It would have been a great punishment for Gavin to have his dead dad hand delivered to him." The Kritanta laughed as he said the last part.

Tapp wanted to punch this man kneeling beside him but he needed to keep his hands where they were to stop the blood flow. "You know Gavin doesn’t need to know his dad didn’t show up. I am after all the only way he knows what’s happening in the outside world, if I say his dad died here then his dad died here." The Kritanta whispered to Tapp as if he was afraid of Gavin hearing him.

Tapp swallowed the blood filling his mouth, ignoring the bitter iron taste. "I’m going to find him." Tapp chocked out.

The Kritanta gave another light chuckle. "Oh I don’t think you will and even if you by some random chance do..." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a recording device, holding it up for Tapp to see. "He won’t believe it’s really you."

Tapp scrunched up his eyes looking at it trying to figure out what the Kritanta meant. Did he record their conversation? Had he said anything that would tell Gavin he’d given up? What had he recorded? But before Tapp could question the man the Kritanta spoke again. "Did you bring the walkie talkie with you? Because I would like to have that back."

Tapp shook his head no but the Kritanta ran his hands through Tapp’s pockets anyways. He didn’t find the walkie talkie but the Kritanta did pull out Tapp’s wallet from his back pocket. Flipping it open he grabbed the twenty that was nestled inside and pocketed it before turning it to look at Tapp’s ID. Tapp tried to ignore his raising worry as the Kritanta read his address out loud. He was hardly ever home. And he didn’t have anything or anyone at home and what was the Kritanta going to do water his dead plants?

The Kritanta was just about to close the wallet when something caught his eye. Pulling the photo out of the wallet the Kritanta examined it before a huge smile spread across his face from under the mask. "I should have known you still carried around a picture of him." The Kritanta said as he turned it over for Tapp to see.

But Tapp didn’t need to see it he knew what the photo was. It was taken the night of Morris’ Bachelor party. They were sitting at their favorite bar, after a few off camera drinks, both Tapp and Morris were basically on top of each other as they were laughing at a joke. Tapp felt a tear start to gather in his eye as he thought back to that day.

"You know the best way to cover up bullet wounds?" The Kritanta asked pulling Tapp away from his memories.

Tapp watched as the Kritanta dropped his wallet onto the ground no doubt in Tapp’s own blood. Then grabbed Tapp’s arm of the hand trying to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. Tapp tried to fight back but he had grown to weak so his hand easily moved. "The best way is to stuff it." The Kritanta said as he crumbled the photo into a small ball and pushed it into the wound, causing Tapp to scream in pain.

Once he had the photo all the way in he let go of Tapp’s arm and grabbed his face no doubt leaving a large bloody handprint on it. "Did you leave the walkie talkie in your car?" The Kritanta hissed almost like didn’t just basically torture Tapp.

The Kritanta didn’t wait for an answer he just threw Tapp head back onto the ground, stood up, and walked over to Tapp’s vehicle. Quickly Tapp put his hand back over the now filed hole. As much as he hated this the photo would help slow down the bleeding. Using his sleeve, to not leave fingerprints, the Kritanta grabbed the car door handle and opened the drivers door. Leaning in Tapp couldn’t see what the man was doing but he knew he was going through all his stuff. Quickly the Kritanta stood back up holding the plastic bag that held the walkie talkie, Tapp couldn’t see it but he knew there was a smile on the man’s face.

After stuffing the plastic bag into his jacket Tapp watched the Kritanta walk back over to him. Once he was a good foot away again he watched as the man lifted the gun up to Tapp’s head resting the gun muzzle on Tapp’s forehead. "I should shot you and put you out of your misery." The Kritanta said as he pressed it harder into Tapp’s forehead.

Only to slowly lower it away and let it rest by the Kritanta’s leg. "But then again it’s only fitting you die the same way your partner did, Bleeding out slowly waiting for help to arrive." The man said with a smile before turning to walk away.

Tapp watches as the Kritanta walks back towards the cars before turning towards the cliffs and disappearing, no doubt from wherever he came from. Tapp laid there watching the spot the Kritanta disappeared at waiting for the man to reappear. After a few minutes he felt his eyes began to drift close. ‘Blood loss.’ Tapp told himself as he slowly slipped away into unconsciousness.

Tapp’s chest and shoulder ached at the thought of being shot. ‘God where is that nurse!’ Tapp thought as his throat screamed out for water. Suddenly he could hear loud footsteps and screaming out in the hallway, by the sound of it they were getting closer to his room.

Quickly Tapp looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. But there was nothing. "Sir! Sir please you can’t go in there!" He hear a woman yell mere feet away from his closed door.

Without thinking Tapp grabbed the vase of flowers that was besides him on the table. He readied himself to throw the vase at who ever walked in the door or to smash it against the bed and use the shards to defend himself. Just as he was ready the door to the room flew open and in ran Geoff Ramsey yelling "Finally you’re awake! They wouldn’t let me see the pictures so I demand you tell them let me see them!"

Tapp blinked for a few seconds confused, he had been expecting the Kritanta coming to finish him off. Geoff finally looked at him and saw the flower vase raised up in the air. They both sat there not saying a thing to each other until finally the nurse ran in and grabbed the vase away and neatly placed it on the table. "Sir you need to lay back down you’ve been unconscious for nearly three weeks." She said while trying to get Tapp to lay down.

"And you, sir!" She spit at Geoff. "Visiting hours is over! I’m going to have to ask you to leave!"

Tapp grabbed onto the woman’s arm and gave her a tug. Once her eyes left Geoff and fell on him again he cupped his hand to his mouth and acted like he was taking a drink. "Oh you poor think so you need some water?" She cried out and into the room’s bathroom grabbing a cup and filing it with water from the sink.

Tapp sat himself back up as she came back with the cup. Greedily he drank from it. "Thank you." He said once he was done.

His eyes fell onto Geoff again. The man had not shown up to the search which probably meant he hadn’t been at the station. He had probably been in a meeting or something, thank god! Tapp thought about how Geoff must have felt getting the call the they might find Gavin only to get a call an hour or so later to hear that everyone there was dead. "Thank you nurse but he can stay I have some thing I would like to talk with him about." Tapp chocked out still getting used to his voice.

She looked like she was about to say something back but between the looks Tapp and Geoff both gave to her she quickly left the room mumbling under her breath as she went.

Once she was gone both men remained silent, neither looking at the other. "You mentioned pictures?" Tapp finally said, breaking the silence.

Geoff nodded his head as he crossed the room. "They got some pictures delivered about two weeks ago that are of Gavin but no one would let me see them. He’s my son I have the right to see him!" Geoff cried out. 

"Well as you can see I don’t have any pictures on me." Tapp joked hoping to lighten the mood.

"Where would they be?" Geoff asked ignoring the joke.

Tapp sighed, "Probably in evidence if I had to guess."

Taking another deep breath he reached for him phone that someone had placed, charging, on the table with the flowers. "But now I’m curious about them so I’ll call someone to run a copy of them over here."

Geoff remained silent the whole time Tapp made the phone call only moving to sit down in a chair to his left. Though Geoff never said anything Tapp could tell Geoff was thinking of something. Part of Tapp knew what it was but he didn’t think he could face it right now. "Did you see him?" Geoff asked finally.

Dread filled Tapp, that was the question he didn’t want to answer. "No he wasn’t there." Tapp said shamefully looking away from Geoff.

The two men remained silent, not sure what to say and not wanting to talk at all. Until finally a cop came walking into the room carrying a laptop case. "Hey Tapp glad you’re feeling better cant lose the man that had just found the best piece of evidence for this case!" The cop said loudly not reading the tone of the room.

‘Evidence?’ Tapp questioned himself. ‘Was it the audio tape of Gavin? I would hardly call that evidence. What else did I get? The motel room... log book...’ suddenly he remembered. "The video tape!" He cried out.

The cop smiled at him as he sat down in the chair next to Geoff scooting close to Tapp’s bed to use it as a table. "Ya I brought that over for you, you know if you wanted to take a look. I know it might not be the Kritanta..." He started.

Tapp quickly interrupted him before he could finish the sentence. "No it’s him."

"Oh!" The cop said in shock. "How do you know?" He asked curiously.

"In the check in book he wrote down his name as Alex Morris. That’s my old partner’s name." Tapp said bitterly. "But also he was there at the beach, he talked to me, told me he had Gavin."

Both the cop’s and Geoff’s faces fell. "Oh ya we were trying to figure out why you took that book as evidence." The cop whispered. 

Quickly he sat up though and started opening up the laptop case. "Well in that case you have a personal reason for wanting to see this son of a bitch’s face so I’m glad I brought the recording over!"

Tapp watched as he pulled out a laptop and opened it. As they all waited for it to boot up Tapp replayed his visit to the motel to make sure he didn’t forget anything. "Also the motel people said he drove a motorcycle so we need to check up on that by looking at all the city cameras for two people on a motorcycle leaving the city the morning of the fire. I doubt he would be driving around without cover Gavin’s face up so they probably wore helmets. We also need to look at all the motorcycles sold and registered maybe we can match a name to a face." Tapp said quickly.

The cop looked at him as if he was trying to memorize every word Tapp said. "You got it. We are currently checking all the bullets from the beach shoot out to see if we can match any of them to other known criminals. Because shooting a rifle at people feet away while sniping them from several miles away at the same time? Come on let’s be real we know the Kritanta is scary good but not that good! Right?!" He asked Tapp hoping for an answer the wouldn’t keep him up at night.

"No it was definitely someone else he signaled to them once it was all done." Tapp said while feeling the bandages on his chest.

Once again they all went silent thinking of who would willingly work with the Kritanta. Silently Tapp looked up at Geoff, but Geoff wasn’t looking back he had his eyes focused on the laptop bag. ‘The pictures.’ He told himself as he looked back at the cop. "He said something about photos?" Tapp questioned seeing Geoff’s head jerk up.

The cop’s face filled with concern then paled quickly. "Oh ya... there was some that were delivered while you were unconscious. I’ve... I have only had the stomach to look at them one or twice. But they were delivered by a kid who was a few blocks away from the police station at a park. He was approached by a guy told he would get $200 if he delivered an envelope to the police." The cop stated while logging into the computer.

"Well he ran to the nearest station and put it in the first cop’s hands he saw then ran back to the park only to find the man gone with his money. When we finally caught back up to him and interviewed him he said he didn’t remember what he looked like he was just some random guy." The cop said while using his foot to move his laptop bag away from Geoff, but not being settled enough for Geoff not to notice.

‘Was it the Kritanta who gave that kid the photos? If so how can the Kritanta just blend into a crowd?‘ Tapp watched while ignoring the stares Geoff was giving the bag and the cop.

"Well we all agreed not to show or tell Geoff about them." The cop started once the bag was out of Geoff’s reach. "But we forgot evidence gets written on the evidence board. Honestly though we weren’t even sure if the body- sorry person in the photo was Gavin. All we knew was that on the back it said "my little bird"

Tapp could feel Geoff turn to look at him probably straining himself from screaming about the email. The cop took this moment to look at Geoff glad he wasn’t staring at him anymore. "I’ll have to show them to you when he’s not around unless you want to see them now." The cop said while shaking his head at Tapp practically telling him no.

Unfortunately Geoff caught the motivation in the corner of his eye. "Why can’t I see my own son?!" He screamed.

Tapp decided he wasn’t ready for the photos, what ever they might be, and decided to change the subject. "As much as I’m curious to see them, I want to check the walkie talkie recording first."

Both Geoff and the cop turned to look at Tapp. "Recording what recording? All we got was the motel footage." the cop asked Tapp and by the looks of it Geoff was just about to say the same thing.

Shock filled Tapp "You guys didn’t get it off my phone?!" He asked

Quickly the cop shook his head. "No, we didn’t know about it. I mean we didn’t know how you knew where he was. Some people thought you brought everyone there to kill them and make it look like the Kritanta did it. But then we found the walkie talkie missing and evidence you left back in your car and that helped clear your name a little bit. Not to mention your wounds. Also you weren’t dead so we couldn’t just go through your stuff." The cop explained.

Tapp nodded as he unlocked his phone. Silence fell upon the group again as Tapp pulled up the recording. "Do you think the Kritanta tracked Gavin to the beach?" Geoff asked breaking the silence.

Dread filled Tapp, "No." he states plainly.

"But how do you know? He could have been there and..." Geoff started.

Tapp quickly cut him off not wanting to hear it. "No Gavin wasn’t there. The Kritanta told me after he shot me that Gavin never made it to the beach. Gavin apparently told us to go there to win back the Kritanta’s favor."

"No! Gavin wouldn’t do that!" Geoff yell back standing up.

Tapp sighed, "He would if he was forced to or scared enough."

"Personally I think he really did escape. But I think the Kritanta caught him while we were talking, I’m just not sure when." Tapp said while looking down at the play button on his phone.

They listened to the recording all silent as if, if they spoke Gavin would stop talking. Tapp could see tears in Geoff’s eyes and felt sorry for the man. Once the recording ended he pushed the power button on his phone. "Gavin paused a lot while we were talking so he could have been captured at any one of those times. So we can’t really trust everything he says in that because who knows if it’s the Kritanta feeding him lines." Tapp said shamefully.

The cop stared blankly at the floor, clearly not wanting to look at any of the two men. "Even worse news; Matt, the hacker we hired, said he couldn’t get the mark off the video or track the sender of the email. But he did said he could try to see if there is a reverse tracking chip in the walkie talkie and if there is reverse track it!" The cop said with a little bit of hope.

"Can’t." Tapp said while hanging his head more. "He won’t be able to do that because the Kritanta took the walkie talkie back after the shoot out."

"So we are back to square one?" the cop said bitterly.

Tapp avoided Geoff’s eyes, which were bouncing back between the men as tears started to stream down them. "Not exactly." Tapp said, "We know more information now. Like we know he’s keeping Gavin alive. And if we can trust what Gavin said then we know what for. We had our suspicions before but Gavin confirmed them. Also now we know they never left the island. Walkie talkies only have a range of a few miles so he was close by. Probably somewhere on that mountain.

Quickly Geoff left the room and as he did Tapp could have sworn he wear the man let out a sob. Once Geoff was out of sight the cop grabbed his laptop bag grabbed a folder from inside it. Then just as quickly handed it to Tapp. Curious Tapp opened it only to quickly close it again. Tapp looked at the cop and the cop nodded with a sick look in his face.

Silently Tapp reopened the folder to revile a stack of pictures in the folder pockets. Even with the pictures half covered Tapp could tell what they were, dicks. Two of them and clearly it was taken after sex. And with each photo one dick slowly was pulled out of the others ass until cum came leaking out. Tapp flipper over the first photo and saw, in handwriting that matched any sample of the Kritanta’s handwriting he’s seen, the words ’My Little Bird’.

Feeling sick Tapp placed the photos back into the folder pocket and closed the folder. Just as he began to hand it back to the officer Geoff walked back into the room. Quickly the cop grabbed the folder and shoved it into the laptop bag before placing the bag on the floor in between his legs, but Geoff saw. "Was that them?!" Geoff cried out while stepping towards the officer.

"Trust me you don’t want to see them!" Tapp yelled at Geoff, catching his attention.

A bit shocked Geoff asked "Why not?!"

"If you want to see your son why don’t we watch the motel camera footage?" Tapp asked point to the laptop trying to change the topic to anything else.

Geoff must have realized it was a losing battle because he just went and sat down in his seat next to the cop, who grabbed the bag harder with his feet. The cop quickly placed the laptop on Tapp’s bed and once all three men were in a position they could see the screen he started the video.

The motel owners didn’t cut down the video so they gave him the whole weeks worth of footage. Quickly growing board of the real time footage the cop pressed the fast forward button and the people on the screen began to scramble around. ‘Was this what Morris saw while he was being tortured to death? Or did the Kritanta wear his mask? Did Morris know he was going to die before he did?’ Tapp began to think as he watched the screen.

Suddenly Geoff lets out a loud gasp and lunges for the computer quickly stopping the fast forward and moved the video feed back by a minute. Then all there men watched as two men walked through the motel door. If it hadn’t been for Geoff’s reaction Tapp might have thought they were just another random costumer the motel got. But because of Geoff’s reaction Tapp looked closely at the smaller of the two men and recorded Gavin’s features.

Gavin’s hair was definitely shorter, nearly to his scalp, and his beard was gone as well. His clothes were way too large for him and there was fear in his eyes. Tapp’s eyes followed the arm that was tightly grabbing onto Gavin and looked at the other man’s face and... "Wait that’s him?" Tapp thought out loud.

The officer beside him nodded "I...uh...I don’t know what I was expecting but he looks like a normal guy." The cop said while staying focused on the computer screen.

Tapp studied the man’s face. He was handsome with black hair and a five o’clock shadow littering his face. ‘He’s right he does look normal.’ Tapp thought. "That’s what makes it so much worse." Tapp said out loud making the others turn to look at him.

Tapp never looked up from the screen just staring at the man who he’s been chasing for years. "He can blend into a crowd and disappear forever with Gavin in tow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoffs not dead! Peter is just an asshole to Gavin! I’m sorry for putting you through that but it had to be done for story reasons.


	13. Chapter 13*

This Chapter is in the point of view of Gavin Ramsey 

Gavin sat at the table eating his dinner pretending to listen to the Kritanta talk about how he made the pasta noodles from scratch. But he couldn’t focus on what the man was saying, instead he was thinking about how long it’s been since he was originally kidnapped.

He knew it had been a while judging by his hair which was now long enough that he had to pull it out of his face anytime he ate. The Kritanta had joked a few times about how he needed to start tying it up when he sat down to eat. Only for one day the man to pull out a hairbrush covered in hair ties. "Come sit down" he said while gesturing to one of the chairs.

Gavin had to sit there while the man carefully brushed out his hair. Which was easier said then done, the last time it had been brushed had been before all of this. Sure he washed it and ran his fingers through it but that didn’t stop it from tangling and getting several good knots in it. It took the Kritanta, what felt like an hour, of brushing and detangling before he could get the brush through it with ease. Then once it was all brushed he quickly pulled it all together and slid it in a hair tie. He did it so easily Gavin couldn't help but wonder if he’d used hair ties before.

And while Gavin’s hair was aloud to grow, ‘Almost encouraged’ Gavin noted, his beard and any facial hair was quickly shaved off. Once a week the man would bring a shaving razor down and move one of the chairs into the shower area. Once it was all set up he would call Gavin over to sit in the chair so the man could shave any hair that had grown on Gavin’s face.

When he was done Gavin had to sit through the man checking his face for any missed spots, which just consisted of the man kissing everywhere on Gavin’s face looking for a rough spot instead of smooth skin. Then once the man was satisfied with his work he would tell Gavin to take a shower to remove any fallen hair from him.

While he took a shower, Gavin was forced to clean the chair of any hair as well. The chair would stay there until it dried forcing Gavin to sit in the man’s lap for meals. "You don’t want mold down here do you?" The man would ask anything Gavin tired moving the chair from the shower too soon.

If he had to guess the month he would put it somewhere between March and April. The Deceptive said he had been missing for nearly six months which put him in November. But how long had he been locked down here in the dark after that? The paper towels told him he was either down here for eighteen, twenty-seven, or fifty-two days which made it sometime in December or January. But that was a while ago, after that Gavin decided he didn’t not want to know how long it has been. And since asking would get him a slap to the face he had to come up with his own way of telling how many days had passed.

The man had taken the paper towels and thrown them away after Gavin had finally fell asleep after being let out of solidarity. So Gavin decided after the Kritanta left the next morning after breakfast to take a square of toilet off of the roll. It was enough that he didn’t think the man would noice it missing. Then quickly and quietly he ran over and lifted the mattress. It was heavy especially with what little upper arm strength he had left. Once he had a corner lifted Gavin placed the toilet paper square under the mattress before placing the mattress back.

As he continued mindlessly chewing his food Gavin thought about how many he had under the mattress. When he had reached thirty he had taken one and folded it in half to represent a month. Then he would take the twenty-nine other squares and use those to recount the days by moving one from the pile per day into another pile and on the thirtieth day he would get a new square and fold it. At first he was worried the man had hidden cameras in the room and any day now he would come in and rip the mattress up. But he never did.

Three folded squares were under the mattress as of right now. ‘Three months.’ Gavin told himself. ‘That makes it March or April.’ So much yet so little has happened in those three months. At first Gavin hasn’t been aloud to read, all the books had been taken by the man leaving him with nothing to do but sit and stare at the wall or pace around the room.

Eventually the man brought back down one of the small light books, and Gavin read it over and over again almost to the point that he memorized all the words. But he needed more something new or interesting to help pass the time. "Could I have another book?" Gavin gathered up the courage one day to ask the Kritanta. He agreed to bring him a new one but only if he could take the old one back.

Quickly Gavin nodded and began to stand up to go get it. "I’ll get it." The man said as he pushed Gavin back into the chair. Gavin watched as the Kritanta crossed the room to the corner where it was and picked it up before crossing the room again and placing it in the bag. After the failed escape attempt where he hit the Kritanta with a book Gavin had to start placing any book he had in a corner before the man agreed to come down the rope. At first Gavin thought about not doing it and forcing the Kritanta to stay out but the threat of starvation made him follow the order, that and the feeling of guilt he had for hitting the man.

Part of him was glad he had caved into the Kritanta’s request because he could continue to read and get new books. Currently he was flying through The Witcher series. The other part of him screamed at him for following the man’s orders. ‘What does he have to be afraid of? You’re the captive!’ It would scream at him every time he placed the book into a corner. But as the days have gone by and the toilet paper has stacked up he heard the voice less and less.

Gavin was actually quite happy the voice was not screaming as much anymore it made doing what the Kritanta asked him to do much easier. Granted he still didn’t want to do half of what the man did to him but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice, his dad was dead after all. "Keep him happy so he won’t leave you." The voice of Harry Campbell would call out to him anything he started thinking about defying the Kritanta again.

"Having the pain is better than being alone in the dark without the pain." Harry would say over and over again until Gavin found himself repeating it silently in his mind.

Suddenly Gavin was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of a voice. "What do you think little bird?"

Gavin turned to look at the Kritanta staring at him. ‘I didn’t hear what he was saying!’ Gavin panicked trying to remember what the man had been talking about. ‘Does he know what I was thinking about?!’ He panicked "Umm... yes." Gavin quickly spit out.

The Kritanta raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

‘Fuck.’ Gavin quietly cried to himself it hadn’t been a yes or no question.

Gavin watched as the man scooted closer and placed his hand on Gavin’s knee. It felt light and caring almost comforting but part of Gavin knew it had a little bit of a threat in it. "What were you thinking about little bird?"

Panicked Gavin tried to think of anything to tell the man that would be better than what he really was thinking about. "I was thinking about movies!" He yelled out.

"Movies?" The Kritanta quizzed him.

Quickly Gavin nodded. "Ya I was thinking about all the ones I missed out on that I wanted to see and all the ones that came out that I don’t know about." Gavin added trying to cover his tracks.

Gavin waited as the man watched his face looking for any sign of a lie. And after several minutes the man finally spoke again, "Come here." He said while removing his hand from Gavins leg.

Without hesitation Gavin quickly stood up and crawled into the man’s lap. With each of his legs on the other side of the man’s Gavin sat down facing the man. Then without saying a word the Kritanta grabbed Gavin’s face with one hand and forced him to make eye contact. "Where do you belong?" He asked threateningly.

"Here with you!" Gavin quickly replied having said this answer a million times. The Kritanta sat there staring into his eyes looking for any sign of resistance, but let go of Gavin’s face when he found none.

The moment the man’s hand was off of him Gavin brought his lips to the Kritanta’s in a quick kiss. ’This should distract him. I don’t want him asking more questions’ When he pulled away Gavin quietly added "Thank you for dinner."

Gavin watched as the Kritanta smiled at him, seeing the smile made a small part of himself feel pride. "You are being such a good little bird." The Kritanta while rubbing his thumb across Gavin’s cheek.

Enjoying the gentle warmth Gavin leaned into the hand while closing his eyes. "And good little birds deserve rewards." The man added.

Quickly Gavin opened his eyes. ‘Reward? What kind of reward?’ He thought to himself as he watched the man reach for the backpack and pull out a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday!" The Kritanta added while placing the box in Gavin’s hands and kissing him on the cheek. 

Gavin looked down at the box. His birthday? It couldn’t be May already?! Was he that far off with his counting? Then he realized if it was true then it’s been a whole year and now he was 19 years old. ‘Ive lost a year of my life to this guy.’ Quickly he looked into the Kritanta’s eyes looking for any hint of a trick but all he saw was the man looking back at him before gesturing to the box with his head.

Carefully as if to preserve the paper Gavin tore open the present. Once all the paper was off he looked at his new object. It was a camcorder one of those old ones with the strap and it had a screen that flipped out so you could watch what you filmed. Suddenly Gavin flashed back to Christmas Day with his father. He had also gotten a video camera that day though that one was a lot more expensive. ‘Is he trying to replace my memories?’ Gavin panicked.

The Kritanta quickly cleared his throat as if to get rid of nerves. "I don’t know much about cameras but this one seemed like a good one. Or at least it had good reviews."

The man shifted uncontrollably as he pointed to the part of the box that lists all its features. "It runs on batteries and it’s storage is on some memory chips. I’ve got you enough to get it started but if you need more you’ll have to let me know and I’ll go out and get you some more." The man said while Gavin continued to look down at the box.

Gavin realize suddenly this was the first thing the man has ever given him. Ya there were the books but they weren’t really gifts just stuff to past the time. This was a gift the Kritanta put thought and effort into. Gavin could feel his heart skip a beat at the thought.

"Do you like it?" The Kritanta quietly asked. "If not I can take it back and get you a better one! It’s just recording is not my strongest ski-"

Quickly Gavin cut the rambling man off by connecting their lips in a kiss. When Gavin finally pulled away he glanced up into the Kritanta’s deep green eyes, "I love it thank you."

Gavin felt the Kritanta’s hands travel up his body until one was on his back and the other rested in his hair. Then Gavin watched as the man smiled happily while pulling him into a deep kiss again. "How do you show me you are thankful for something?" The Kritanta asked in between the heated kiss.

A part of Gavin’s heart stopped, of course there had been a catch. While the other part of him told him he should do anything the Kritanta wanted him to do and be thankful for it. "How do you want me?" Gavin asked breaking away from the kissing man for a split second.

Gavin could feel the man smile into his mouth. "On your hands and knees." The man breathed out quickly.

Silently Gavin pulled away from the man and placed the camera box on the table before standing up. ‘Its ok this is my life now.’ Gavin told himself as he crossed over to the bed. ‘Just get it over with and then I can mess with that video camera.’ As he reached the bed he turned to see the man standing up while pulling the bottle of lube out of the backpack. Then Gavin turned back around and climbed onto the bed.

Personally if he had to pick a position Gavin would pick this one. While on his hands and knees if he got tired or the man was too rough Gavin could lay his head on a pillow to hide his tears or faces of pain. Most of the time now when they would have sex Gavin would fake liking it because he realized it helped the man along faster. ‘God I’d do anything to make him get it over with faster.’ And basically anything he did helped the man along, from making faces to moaning to begging.

Gavin felt the bed sink slightly as the man crawled behind him. Reaching behind him Gavin lowered his underwear down to where his knees met the bed. Then he felt one of the Kritanta’s hands rest on his hips holding him steady as the other hands lubed up fingers inched inside of him quickly. Due to them already have sex twice today Gavin didn’t technically need to be stretched out but he wasn’t going to turn down the extra lube.

The fingers making their way inside of him still didn’t feel right so carefully not to fall over Gavin used one of his hands to grab his own dick and try to work it to life. It would be a lot easier if the Kritanta found his prostate already but until then he had to fake it. Then the man’s two fingers were all the way in and Gavin moaned loudly into the pillow he had placed under himself. "You like that little bird?" The man asked as he pulled his fingers out and quickly pushed them back in.

All Gavin could manage out was a yes in a whimpering moan as a tear streamed down his face. He tried working his dick faster trying to get it to come to life so he would have some form of pleasure in all of this. But it remained limp as the man pulled his fingers out.

He knew what was coming so Gavin closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Taking a deep breath as the Kritanta’s dick began to push in. Gavin let out his breath loudly creating a moan and pretending to nearly fall down onto the bed. ‘You have to convince him.’ He told himself as he felt the man grab him by the hips with both hands holding him up.

Once all the way in the Kritanta quickly pulled back out and slammed back in, moaning loudly as he did. Gavin faked quite whimpers with each thrust until finally the man hit his prostate and pleasure flew through his body. Soon Gavin was no longer faking the moans and he could feel his own dick start to get hard.

As the Kritanta continued to hump into him, Gavin was sure that if the man wasn’t holding him up he would have fallen over by now.

The man’s thrust quickly became erratic and Gavin knew he was chasing his climax. Silently Gavin grabbed onto his own dick again and quickly began to pump it trying to finish before the man.

Suddenly pleasure washed over him like a wave as he cam all over his hand and the bed, moaning loudly. As he did Gavin felt himself tighten around the man, who quickened his pace before thrusting all the way in while groaning. Gavin felt a warm liquid fill him as he lowered his head to rest on the pillow. The man gave a few more deep thrusts before pulling all the way out.

The Kritanta kept one hand tight on Gavin’s hip, holding him up, as he used the other one to pull Gavin’s underwear back up. Once it was the man let go of him letting Gavin fall onto the bed, landing in his own cum. Gavin laid there unmoving laying in his own mess used to gross him out but now there was so many stains on the bed it made it nearly impossible to avoid.

Gavin felt the bed shift as the Kritanta’s weight was taken off then he heard the Kritanta zip his zipper back up. Then footsteps as the man rounded the bed before grabbing Gavin and lifting him up with both hands into a bridal like carry. Once secured the man covered the bed in one of the blankets and laid both of them down and covering them both up with another blanket.

This is what Gavin was looking forward to, the cuddling after the sex. He felt the man wrap his arms around his body as Gavin buried his face into the man’s neck. They sat there in silence just enjoying the warmth and company of the other. ‘I would give up everything; even my freedom, family and friends, hell I would have sex with this man a million times without complaining, if we could stay like this forever.’ Gavin thought as he took a deep breath breathing in the Kritanta smell with a smile as he drifted off the sleep.


	14. Chapter 14*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok hello I’m back! And I decided I’m going to finish writing this story! Because I started this as something to do in my free time and I ended up really enjoying it! Now before I say what all I’ve changed (because I have changed some things) I just want to talk for a minute about why this (gestures to the dumpster fire off in the distance) hit me so hard and if you just want to skip to what I changed I understand it’s the bullet point list so go to town.
> 
> Ok so a few years ago I got into a few rocky mentally abusive relationships and over the past couple of years I’ve been slowly working my way into getting over all the pain those relationships put me through. And something that would always comfort me was watching Ryan. He always seemed so nice and funny and to me it was proof that people can find happy relationships and live amazing lives. When the pictures that come out started gaining traction I was with everyone in thinking it was fake but as more and more evidence came forward I realized it wasn’t and that everything he was is most likely a lie. And that hit me hard. But what hit me worse was the fact that I used to message him on Snapchat. (Nothing major just texting him "Happy Birthday" or "Merry Christmas")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He would always text back a quick thanks and I would be so excited to be noticed. Now I am every self conscious when it comes to having my picture taken, I absolutely hate it, so I only ever sent him text messages and never a picture of myself. A few time I almost convinced myself to send him a snap (of my face nothings else) with the Happy Birthday messages but my anxiety would always win and I wouldn’t. Looking back at it now I’m so glad I never did because now I know I could have so easily fallen into his trap. I am in the age range of most of the girls coming forward and due to past relationships I know I can fall into manipulation super easily. That terrified me! Thankfully I was never a victim of his and my heart hurts for all that were, and for Laurie and the kids.  
Ok I’ll stop rambling now and say all that I’ve changed.  
\- I started out with rereading the whole story, chapter by chapter, and oh boy was that hard knowing what we know now! The first thing I changed was just tiny stuff like spelling and grammar mistakes that I happened to miss the many time I proof read because I suck at spelling and grammar and I’m sure this will have some as well.  
-The next thing I did was I found all the time I described Ryan in my story and changed it (and for the people who don’t want to go back and reread the whole story he now has black hair with green eyes and after taking off the fake face he doesn’t have a beard but it grows throughout the story into a full on beard. Like a 2018 Geoff Ramsey beard.)  
-Next I decided to go and change the tags. I didn’t want to use the Ryan tag anymore so I removed it and replaced it with Gavin Free/ OC character. For a while I thought about should I just take everyone from AH out of it and make it all new characters? But I decided I didn’t want to do that I love the other members of AH and I didn’t want to "punish" them for what he did. When I started thinking about how I wanted this story to go long before I started writing I knew I wanted everyone in AH to each have their own spot in the story kind of like a little cameo (also I wrote myself in this story a long time ago without saying anything so 1000 points to the Hogwarts house of the person that can find my cameo) but ya I decided to kick him out of the tags but keep everyone else.  
-I know the name Ryan ain’t a bad name and that there are loads of guys out there with that name who are really great people. But it doesn’t take a genius to figure out who Ryan in this story would have been based on so I wanted to changed his name but I didn’t know what to change it to. Because chapter 14 (great timing I know) would have brought up a detail about the name in a moment that I enjoyed writing and I didn’t want to lose that so I thought about what to change the name to for several day and decided on Peter Thompson!  
-Then after going through and changing every single Ryan to Peter I decided to keep going with the names I changed Vagabond to Kritanta which means God of Death and I thought it was very fitting. I know a lot of people are all for keeping the characters he was and separating them from him and I support those people go do what you need to! But personally I couldn’t because every time I read Vagabond I saw him so I changed it. Oh also the mask he wears now is a monster skull mask. Then Detective Roger Davis became Alex Morris, and not much changed with him.  
-Story: I had this whole story planned out before I started writing it and a lot of the later chapters rely on the already published chapters so I didn’t want to change the story itself and all the chapters moving forward haven’t been changed either.
> 
> Ok I think I am just about done rambling I just wanted to start out and thank the people that supported me during my break. And I wanted to finish out by saying that I had this whole story planned out before I started writing this in December of 2019 so I’ve been following those notes and plan to continue following those notes without changing anything except for maybe physical features and stuff like that. (Also my updates might be slower than normal) I don’t approve the actions of the characters in this story or Ryan’s actions but the difference is this is fiction this was meant for entertainment for a few hours and then be done with. This was meant to give me something to do and think about when I had nothing else to do and no one to talk to but what he did was real and damaging to someone’s life and that’s the major difference. I don’t know where I’m going with this I think I’m just still angry at him. I want to keep writing I had other stories I planned on writing after this one was finally done but now looking at them I don’t know if I can. I’ll think about it as I continue to write this one. Please be safe with yourself and take care of yourself and once again this is fiction and if you need to talk I’m always on tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/talkhere

This Chapter is in the point of view of Peter Thompson

Sitting with his back on the headboard Peter watched Gavin lay on his stomach on the bed. Gavin’s head laid in his own arms near the foot of the bed while their legs and feet tangled in the center of the bed. As his eyes trailed over Gavin’s body he could see all the hickeys he’s made littering his body, looking at them all he felt a bit of pride.

Gavin was occupied watching some movie they had put on. After he had made that comment about not seeing movies Peter had decided to bring down his laptop and set it up on one of the chairs so they could lay down on the bed and have a movie night. Tonight’s movie was some horror comedy Gavin had picked out. Something about teenagers at a horror movie festival or carnival trying to survive the attractions using horror movie clichés. Personally for Peter it wasn’t really his kind of movie so he wasn’t really paying attention to it but a few times some lines caught his attention like, "The clowns I found on Craigslist." Causing him to laugh silently to himself.

Gavin however seemed to be really enjoying himself, laughing loudly as he watched. Peter smiled at him as he watched Gavin lose it over a joke or a line delivery. Part of the reason he wasn’t watching the movie was because he was so focused on Gavin, every time Gavin laughed his ass would jiggle and Peter found himself watching that more than the movie. ‘We should watch more comedy movies.’ He thought to himself as he watched Gavin’s ass as he laughed at another joke.

Suddenly he felt his phone in his pocket go off. Normally he didn’t bring it down here but he was planning a new heist soon and needed it on him at all times incase new information came through. Luckily he had remembered to put it on silent and vibrate so Gavin didn’t notice it, or at least was pretending not to. Silently he placed his drink back down and slide his phone out of his pocket and read the text message displayed on the screen.

Matt: Police have me checking surveillance footage from the morning of the fire looking for two people on a motorcycle. If I find you two I’ll make sure to cut you guys out of it.

’Motorcycle? How did they know we had been driving a motorcycle? Did they find the motel already or...?’ His eyes fell in Gavin again still watching the movie. He knew he should have pressed harder on what Gavin had told the Detective that day, but he had been so happy to have found Gavin he hadn’t. Plus he was in a rush to get to the beach to see if Tapp was really there. He had personally thought Tapp would have retired after finding Morris dead in that wear house. He didn’t really want to kill Tapp that day because then the game of cat and mouse they were always playing would have been over.

He had been quite happy to hear on the news a few days later that Tapp had survived. But that was quickly changed by the news lady saying the police had new evidence for the case including a face that they wouldn’t reveal at that time. Panic overcame him as he frantically called Matt asking what evidence they had.

He knew they had asked Matt for help with the video he had sent in that email. And while he had made it nearly impossible to trace the sending location and to remove the mark he was glad it had been Matt they chose. Matt told him he was able to track his location but not remove the mark on the video. He also said he told the police he couldn’t so they was in the clear. He had also told him that they were planning on making him reverse track the walkie talkie but he would had lead them on a wild goose chase for as long as he could in order for them to make a get away. But because he has stolen it back they were safe, for now.

But when Peter had called his asking about the new evidence and if he had seen the face they had Matt said he didn’t know anything about it but if he did he would tell him and keep them off of him. ‘Thank god for Matt.’ He told himself as he thought about their escape that morning it would have been difficult to track from camera to camera but it wasn’t impossible plus they knew they came from the Morningwood station and now they might know they ended up at the Motor Motel.

Quickly he typed his response:  
Thanks Matt I owe you one.

Reaching over he grabbed his drink that he had in a spill proof container laying on the bed. He couldn’t let Gavin know how nervous he was that the cops were closing in. He was so close to fully breaking him and Peter didn’t want him to know that they were perfectly safe until he had made that little escape attempt. He hated locking Gavin away like that for those twenty seven days but it had to be done. Every time he had opened up the trap door to hear Gavin crying he wanted to climb down there and hold his beautiful little bird but a lesson had to be learned. But that was several weeks ago and Gavin seemed to be fitting into this new life better than what he had been.

Suddenly another text came through, glancing down he saw it was Matt again.

Matt: You owe me a few and judging by what I’ve heard from Ray you owe him one as well. Keep it up and soon you’ll owe everyone in this city one.

Peter silently cursed Matt. But he did have a point he owed too many people and they all knew he had Gavin. As he thought his phone vibrated again.

Matt: Just send me a box of donuts and I’ll count it as even.

Peter slipped his phone back into his pocket and thought, ‘Matt if you pull this off then when this is all over I’ll send you all the donuts you can eat.’ 

Glancing back he tried to focus on the movie but quickly found his eyes wondering back to Gavin’s ass. Maybe he should buy him a few pairs of briefs to wear instead of boxers. Peter smiles at the idea of his little bird walking around in a pair, not noticing Gavin looking back at him.

He didn’t notice until Gavin began to get up and crawl on his hands and knees over to him. After he had finally finished crossing the bed Peter watched as Gavin straddle his hips. He watched as Gavin smiled slightly before Gavin was grabbing one of his hands and moving it till it was resting on Gavin’s ass. Then Gavin let go and put both his hands onto his shoulder to steady himself leaving Peter’s hand grabbing the half globe.

Quickly before he could say anything Gavin leaned down and kissed him. Peter grabbed Gavin’s head with his other hand pulling slightly his hair slightly. They kissed hungrily as if they hadn’t just had sex a few hours prior; only separating for quick gasps of breath.

Peter couldn't help but think about how happy this all made him. Gavin was finally breaking, it seemed like being locked down here alone in the dark for that month really helped him along. Not to mention the "death" of his father probably had a hand in it as well. Despite Gavin’s obvious fall into Stockholm Syndrome Peter could tell a part of him was still holding on and that he was faking a part of it all.

Sometimes it was the moaning and the faces. Other times it was the simple conversations or the kissing but due to Peter’s years of torturing and interrogations it helped him see which times Gavin was faking it and when he was being genuine. He could call Gavin out on the whole act but it was a start towards how he wants him to act so he was letting it slide. Plus it helped him see where they needed to work to help chip away at Gavin a little bit more everyday. ‘It’s like training a dog, you reward the good behavior and punish the bad.’

One of his favorite tactics was holding Gavin and forcing him to make eye contact. And lucky for him it seemed to really work on Gavin. When someone makes eye contact there is an immediate reaction in the brain, pair that with making him say he belongs here and boom quick and easy brainwashing. Not to mention that whole by making eye contact you can make someone fall in love with you thing was a bonus.

Peter was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Gavin pulling away breaking their make out session. He could see the string of saliva connecting their lips together before it broke from being stretched too far. Then he was focused on Gavin’s puffy lips that were slightly pink from the abuse they just endured.

He seemed nervous almost like he was thinking about something. Peter moved one of his hands to Gavin’s calf and side of his face and started gently rubbing Gavin with his thumbs trying to comfort him. "What’s wrong little bird?"

"Um..." he started before taking a quick breath trying to calm himself. "Can I ask you a question?"

Peter stopped the movement of his thumbs. "Depending on what that is." He told Gavin.

‘Think about your next few words carefully little bird. We have had such a nice day I would hate to ruin it with having to punish you.’ He thought to himself as he waited for Gavin to speak.

"Can I know your name?" Gavin quickly blurted out so fast that Peter nearly missed it.

Peter sat up a bit with Gavin still on top of him. He could tell Gavin was searching his face looking for a hint on what he was thinking. Quickly he changed his face to a stern one and saw Gavin start to shrink in fear. "Why so you can tell it to the police if you ever try and escape again?" He spit out bitterly.

Peter knew that even if Gavin somehow got back upstairs he wasn’t getting out of the house. He started locking all the doors before he comes down here and the windows had been replaced with unbreakable glass. He would never even get out of the bedroom. He thought about letting Gavin go upstairs for a bit to fuck him on his own bed but in the end decided to wait for Gavin to break more.

"No that’s not why!" Gavin quickly said while shaking his head.

Still with a stern look he looked up at Gavin; despite Gavin being on top of him Peter could tell Gavin felt like it was the other way around and he was on the bottom. "Then why do you want to know.

Gavin’s face twisted between fear and embarrassment, "I... when we were kissing I wanted to moan your name but I don’t know it and I would rather not moan out The Kritanta." Gavin whispered out almost like he didn’t want anyone else to hear him.

"I would rather moan out your name." Gavin said as Peter’s face softened up.

He thought about it quietly. That would be a nice fantasy, fucking into his little bird while he moaned his name. He felt his dick twitch with curiosity in his pants. It could also help Gavin see him as a lover and not just a captor and help brainwash him a little bit more. ‘But what if he gets out?’ He thought to himself. ‘He can’t get out.’ He reminded himself think about the doors and windows. 

"It’s Peter, little bird." He said quickly before he could change his mind on the matter.

"Peter." Gavin said testing out the name. He felt his dick twitch again. ‘This might be the best decision I’ve made in a while.’ He told himself.

"Would you?" Gavin started. "Would you be upset if I called you Pita bread instead?"

Peter smiled slightly, "Is that because little birds love pita bread, or is it just this one?" He said with a bit of a chuckle.

Gavin smiled and laughed, a real laugh, at the joke. "This one really likes Pita bread." He said as he leaned forward and kissed him again.

Peter smiled into the kiss before moving his arms so they were wrapped around Gavin’s waist. Quickly he picked him up and bent his own legs so he could put Gavin on the bed and move on top of him in one swift motion. Gavin moaned loudly into the kiss.

Slowly Peter broke away from Gavin’s lips before making his way down Gavin’s neck and chest kissing and leaving fresh hickeys as he went. Loving the sounds of Gavin moaning when he gave extra attention to sensitive skin. Once he reached the lining of Gavin’s boxers he used his teeth to pull them down reviling Gavin’s cock. ‘Limp.’ Peter thought disappointed as he used his hands to pull Gavin’s underwear off the rest of the way off his legs. ‘It’s always limp, no matter what I do it’s always limp when we start.’

Taking two of his fingers he reached up and placed them in front of Gavin’s lips. Instantly Gavin opened his mouth and closed his lips once they were inside. Peter moaned as he felt Gavin’s tongue move around his fingers trying to get spit on them. ‘God his mouth feels so good. I bet he gives the best blowjobs.’ Peter thought as he felt himself become fully erect at the thought of Gavin sucking him off.

Quickly he pulled his fingers out of Gavin’s mouth with a popping noise. Using his other hand he grabbed Gavin’s leg and lifted it up to place it on his own shoulder. Getting the message Gavin bent and moved his other leg to the side giving Peter full access to him.

Leaning forward he kissed Gavin on the mouth again as he inserted both fingers. Normally he would do one at a time but Gavin was still loose from earlier and he was eager to get inside of him. Gavin moaned loudly as he started thrusting his fingers looking for Gavin’s prostate.

Suddenly Gavin let out a loud gasp and Peter smiled to himself watching as Gavin’s dick started getting erected with every thrust he delivered. "Ah please." Gavin moaned out in between breaths.

"What was that little bird?" Peter said with a smile as he delivered more well placed thrusts with his fingers.

Gavin moaned again with each one, squirming as his dick started leaking precum. "Please. Fuck me already."

That was all he needed to hear. He knew Gavin was faking the moaning or at least most of them, the ones now may have been real. He got what he wanted, a name, now he’s just faking it until it’s over. Quickly Peter pulled his fingers out of Gavin and started undoing his pants. Once his fully erected dick was out he spit into his hand and rubbed it on to it. Once he was satisfied he grabbed Gavin by the hips and the shoulder and pushed him forward on the bed until his head hung off. ‘So you can keep watching the movie while you pretend to enjoy me fucking you. Granted it’s upside down but beggars can’t be choosers.’ He thought as he grabbed Gavin’s leg that was still resting on his shoulder and moved his to around his waist. Satisfied he grabbed his cock and lined it up with Gavin’s hole before pushing it in.

Peter moaned when the head easily popped it. Slowly he worked it the rest of the way in, moaning at how good Gavin’s walls hugged him. ‘It doesn’t matter how many times, he still feels like that first time.’ He thought as he began to pull out before quickly slamming back in.

Losing himself in the feeling Peter began to quickly thrust into Gavin, steadying himself on both his hands as he sloppily kissed Gavin on the shoulder. He was trying to ignore the fact that Gavin was probably paying more attention to the movie than to him. He knew Gavin would one day love him as much as he loved him but he needed to give Gavin time. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Gavin quietly moaning out, "Peter."

Looking up he saw that Gavin wasn’t letting his head hang down to watch the movie but instead he was actively trying to keep it up to look at him. He had given Gavin an opportunity to not actively fake it and yet he was still trying to. ‘Unless.’ He thought as his heart skipped a beat. ‘Unless he’s not faking it.’

Quickly Peter stopped thrusting and pulled out of Gavin. He heard Gavin let out a disappointed whine but he ignored it as he grabbed Gavin’s hips and pulled him back so that his head was on the bed again. Then quickly thrust back into Gavin pumping quickly. Both moaned loudly as the movie was long forgotten.

"Peter!" Gavin moaned as he used his hand to stroke Gavin’s cock. ‘Its working!’ He thought excitedly. ‘He wasn’t threatened, this wasn’t a trade for food and I didn’t have to force myself into him. He openly wanted this!’ He thought as he approached his climax, desperately changing it with sloppy thrusts. He pumped Gavin’s dick faster as he heard Gavin’s moans become more desperate.

It didn’t take long before Gavin threw his head back and arched his back as he came all over Peter’s hand and both of their chests while screaming Peter’s name. He felt Gavin tighten around him and with a few extra thrusts he buried himself deep into Gavin before cumming.

They both continued to breath heavy and Peter subconsciously gave a few more slow half hearted thrusts. When he finally came down from his climax Peter fully pulled out of Gavin before tucking himself back into his pants. Sluggishly he leaned over the bed and grabbed Gavin’s underwear from the floor and handed it to Gavin who still hadn’t moved. Leaning back against the headboard Peter once again grabbed his drink from when he had placed it on the bed and opened the container and took a long and deep drink of it. "Do you want some?" He asked holding it out to Gavin.

Slowly Gavin sat up to reach for the bottle. As he did Peter could see cum leak out of him. ‘I need to wash these sheets soon.’ But he hated doing laundry which is part of the reason Gavin only wears underwear all the time, ‘well that and....’ he thought as he looked Gavin up and down.

He watched as Gavin took a sip before quickly scrunching up his face and handing Peter back the container. "Oh shit that’s right you haven’t had a coke in a while!" He said loudly as he quickly sealed the container and threw it back onto the bed before grabbing onto Gavin and cradling him. ‘I forgot if you don’t eat or drink a lot of sugar for a long period of time it changes how you taste and the next time you have some you might not like the taste of it. That Coke probably taste awful to him.’

They stayed like that for a while with Peter slowly running this fingers through Gavin’s hair as Gavin curled into him with his head on his shoulder. Silently they watched the movie until soon he could feel Gavin breathing become deep and slow. Carefully trying not to wake the other Peter lowered Gavin’s head onto the pillow. Once free from the other Peter stood up and walked over to his laptop and turned off the movie. Carefully he closed it while looking at the piece of tape he had placed over the webcam. He didn’t want anyone who might be on the other side seeing Gavin and coming to take him away.

Turning back around to Gavin he realized the other had not gotten dressed and had fallen asleep naked. Laughing to himself Peter walked over and carefully put them on him. Once done he grabbed one of the blankets and covered Gavin with it. Standing back up straight Peter looked back down at Gavin and smiled, ‘He looks so peaceful and happy.’ He thought to himself while he leaned down and kissed Gavin on the forehead.

Turning to pack everything back up he was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing onto his wrist. Looking down he saw Gavin holding on to him. "Stay with me. Please." Gavin said sleepily.

Nodding Peter crawled back into the bed and underneath the blanket with Gavin. Once comfortable Peter wrapped his arms around Gavin pulling him closer so Gavin was resting his head into the curve of Peter’s neck. Peter closed his eyes and buried his face into the top of Gavin’s head breathing in the smell of his hair. Silently he listened to Gavin’s breathing slow again. Peter was almost asleep when suddenly Gavin spoke again, "I love you."

Peter felt his heart flutter at the words. ‘He said it first!.’ He thought as he buried his face deeper into Gavin’s hair. ‘Its working!’


	15. Chapter 15*

This Chapter is in the point of view of Gavin Ramsey 

Gavin sat in his chair by the table reading while he munched on a bag of chips. Peter had gone on a heist leaving him by himself which at first he thought he would enjoy the man being gone but now he realized how much he misses him. Without him Gavin didn’t know vaguely what time it was or even what day it was, he had to stop counting with the toilet paper out of fear of messing it up.

Peter hadn’t said how long he would be gone only that he might have to hide out from the cops for a few days. If Gavin had to guess he would have said its only been a day or two since Peter left but he wasn’t entirely sure, it could have been days already and he wouldn’t have known.

A few days before Peter left he had asked if Gavin needed or wanted anything. At first Gavin only asked for basic things like snacks and a few extra books which Peter gave him. Gavin also asked for a clock of some kind so he could know the time but Peter refused to give him one. Then one night as Gavin tired falling asleep without him, because the man was upstairs getting ready for the heist, Gavin decided he needed to ask for one other thing.

"You want what?" Peter asked Gavin over breakfast the next day.

Gavin blushed as he looked down at his bowl of cereal. "A shirt you wore."

Peter looked confused as he tried to process the request. "Why would you want that?"

Gavin quickly slid out of his chair and into Peter’s lap; he knew this works on the man. Quickly he kissed Peter before pulling away from the man and looking up into his eyes. "Because I’m worried I won’t be able to fall asleep without you holding me, Pita bread." He said as he kissed Peter again feeling the man’s arms wrap around him. "I was hoping a shirt that smelled like you would help me sleep while you were gone."

Gavin knew sitting in Peter’s lap and kissing him would work and it did, the morning he left Peter gave him the shirt he had been wearing the day before. Gavin kept it on the bed and held onto it when he went to try and sleep, the smell did seem to help calm him down enough to sleep.

Gavin was pretty happy that this time while being in a solitary like situation Peter had left the lights on but that didn’t stop his mind from wondering. With no clock or meals it was impossible to tell what time it was making the minutes and hours feel like they drag on. ‘What if it’s been days already and he not coming back?’ Gavin thought to himself looking at the pile of food he had that were meant to last him till the man got back. ‘What if he got caught, or killed?! I’ll die down here!’ Gavin felt a tear run down his face he didn’t want to be alone anymore he wanted Peter to come back and hold him and tell him everything was ok.

Quickly as more tears began to stream down his face Gavin sat the book down on the table and ran to the bed. Crawling up onto it he grabbed Peter’s shirt and pulled it close to his face. Laying down and curling up into a ball Gavin breathed in the shirt’s scent before letting out a loud cry. ‘I want him back.’

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — 

Gavin woke up suddenly from the feeling that something touched him. He had fallen asleep crying, he realized then that he was on his stomach with his face buried into the pillow and shirt. Quickly moving the shirt away from his face Gavin tried to look at what touched him but the light was blinding. "Pita bread is that you?" He asked as he felt a hand move across his back to his shoulder.

"Pita bread?" He asked again as he tried to push himself off of the bed; but the hand on his shoulder quickly forced him back down into the pillow.

Gavin began struggle but strong hands kept him down. ‘Who is on top of me?!’ He thought as he turn his head to the side trying to get a good look at who is was. ‘It can’t be Peter he would tell him it was him. And the cops wouldn’t be holding me down like this, would they?’ He thought as his eyes focused on the figure on top of him. Due to the light being directly behind the person all Gavin could see was the shadowy outline of the person, but he knew who it was.

"Peter what are you doing?!" He cried out to the man again but he could tell something was wrong.

The first indication was the amount of blood on the man, it was covering his neck, shirt and from what Gavin could see down his arms. He had clearly killed someone and it had been recent. Gavin’s skin began to craw at where the hand sat on his shoulder. Was there blood there to?

Suddenly Peter moved around on top of him and Gavin felt one of the hands move from his shoulder to around the back of his neck while the other hand moved to pull his underwear down. ‘It’s ok.’ He told himself. ‘He just missed you.’ But suddenly Gavin felt a dick began to push in without prep or lube. "Wait!" He cried out as he started to feel tearing.

Gavin tried to push himself back up but the hand around his neck pushed him back down. He could feel tearing as Peter kept forcing his dick into him making Gavin scream in pain.

"Peter please stop!" Gavin cried into his pillow as the man above him finally bottomed out.

Without giving a moment to breath Peter began to thrust. Gavin sobbed louder at the man’s rough thrust and the feeling of his hips slamming into his. "Peter please! Please stop! Peter!" He cried out.

Suddenly the hand that wasn’t pushing down his neck wrapped around his head and used the palm to cover his mouth. Trying to get it off Gavin realized how slick the hand was. He tried to scream again but quickly closed it again when the distinctly strong iron taste flooded his mouth. With the taste still lingering in his mouth Gavin doubled his efforts to get the hand off of him.

But he couldn’t escape, Peter grip was too strong to fight against. Tears formed in his eyes as Gavin felt himself go slack under the man. He tried to ignore the pain he was in or the bloody hands covering him but the pain and iron taste made it impossible.

Soon Peter began to deliver sloppy painful thrusts and Gavin closed his eyes thankful it was almost over. Breathing heavy out of his nose Gavin kept his eyes close as Peter thrust inside of him one last time before Gavin felt a warm liquid running down his thigh. A tear escaped him and ran down his face, ‘Is that cum or my blood?’

After a few seconds Gavin felt Peter pull out of him and the bed shift as he climbed off of it. Then almost as quickly and quietly as Peter had appeared he was gone.

Between the pain and the shock Gavin couldn’t move. Tears streamed down his face as he laid there unmoving. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there but he knew it had to be hours because the blood on his body was dry and starting to flack off with every breath he took. Glancing right beside his head at the bloody hand print printed on the sheet Gavin wondered what else in the room had blood on it. Did the trap door have some? What about the rope? ‘The sheets and my body can be washed but the blood on the rope and walls will always be there. There to remind me that my nightmares are real. He can come down here and kill me one day.’ Gavin quietly thought to himself and another tear ran down his face.

Gavin couldn’t bring himself to move he didn’t want to feel anymore pain and if he didn’t move it’s like it never happened. He began to feel himself mentally leave his body, he wanted to be feel anything but what he was felling right now. He wanted to be sitting at the table eating a meal or reading a book, or watching a movie with Peter. More than anything he wanted to be in Peter’s arms. ‘No not the Peter that was just down here. That was a different Peter. I want my Peter back."

Somewhere off in the distance he could hear the trap door open and a voice cursing as it climbed down and ran over to him. Than suddenly Peter was in front of him rolling him over on to his back. Gavin gave no resistance to being moved, mentally he wasn’t there, focusing only on the ceiling. He just kept staring unblinking at the ceiling, he didn’t want to see those soulless eyes of the other Peter again.

In the edges of his vision Gavin could see Peter’s hands hovering over his body as if Peter was afraid that touching him would break Gavin more. "Oh god." Gavin could hear Peter whisper under his breath.

Suddenly there was a hand on Gavin’s face warming his cheek. It was enough to break him out of the trance he put himself into a panic. Throwing his hands up Gavin tried pushing Peter away and kicked his legs hoping to make contact. "Get away! Get away from me!" Gavin screamed.

Quickly as if almost unfazed by Gavin freaking out, Peter used both his arms to grab Gavin and carefully drag him off of the bed. But no matter how careful he was pain still ripped through Gavin. "No please! Not again!" Gavin continued to scream as he was dragged across the floor kicking a screaming the whole way.

Once they reached a wall Gavin realized he had been positioned so that he was sitting on the floor with his back leaning into Peter’s chest. "Please." Gavin cried once more as tears trailed down his face.

"Pleas-" his words were cut off by water suddenly flooding his face as Peter turned on the sink faucet they were sitting under. The water was freezing and every time Gavin tried to breath he would get a mouth full of water. Peter quickly adjusted how they were sitting so the water landed on Gavins chest instead of his face.

Gavin began crying harder, no longer having the ability to process words. "I’m sorry little bird. I didn’t mean for you to see me like that; I lost control. Did I hurt you?" Peter said as he used his thumb to wipe the dry blood off of Gavin’s face. 

"I’m so sorry." Peter kept whispering as he cleaned Gavin. He could almost hear Peter crying with him as they both just sat there in the running water. The water was soaking their clothes but neither cared. All Gavin could think about was that he was shaking. Shaking because of the cold water and because of the touch of the man who "lost control." ‘This man nearly killed me and he called it losing control? How often does he do that? Will he do it again?’ Gavin didn’t want to think about this happening again.

Peter kept Gavin held tightly in his arms and Gavin thought of all the times he found comfort in those arms. ‘But not anymore.’ He told himself.

‘He nearly broke me.’ Gavin realized as he sat there staring straight ahead. ‘But he won’t do it again.’


	16. Chapter 16*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! Can you believe this story has been going on for a year?! The first chapter was uploaded on December 22! Anyways thank you for everyone who reads this story and I love to read your comments and I hope you have an amazing new year!

Gavin stared up at the trap door while listening carefully. ‘It can’t be real.’ He told himself. Peter had said at breakfast that he had to go out for the day and would be back in time for dinner. And while that had been a while ago Gavin didn’t think it had been nearly long enough.

Normally when Peter gets home Gavin can hear the faint sounds of footsteps getting softer and louder as he moved around the upstairs of the house. But this time Gavin could hear faint voices accompanying the footsteps. ‘Was Peter being robbed? Or maybe he called some kind of electrician or plumber and forgot to tell me.’

Curiosity quickly took over everything in Gavin’s mind as he dragged a chair over to the spot under the trap door. Then running back across the room he grabbed as many blankets and pillows as he could hold and sat them on the chair. Carefully he climbed on top of the chair and the pile of cloth. Due to the blankets and pillows Gavin could finally reach the trap door. He knew not to try pushing on it because he had tried once or twice before only to find out Peter had been locking the trapdoor some how from up top.

Instead Gavin leaned his head and placed his ear on the foam padding on the trapdoor. Faintly he could hear them and noticed that it was in fact multiple voices. Gavin tried making out some of the words but the padding was preventing him from making anything out. Gavin moved his head away from the trapdoor so he could get a better look at it using his finger he began to test the adhesive holding the foam in place. Maybe he could tell Peter he had a nightmare and in a moment of panic accidentally ripped some foam off. ‘I could play him, get on his sweet side, I’ve done it before.’ Gavin thought as he caught himself beginning to pull the foam off the door.

Chunks of it fell off as he ripped more and more off. Once satisfied with the amount of foam missing Gavin once again placed his ear against the door. This time while the voices were still faint, due to the layers of wood, he could make out some words. "Gavin! Gav-whe-ou? Police-ar-help! Where ar-?" Some words were hard to hear because it sounded like they were moving around the house upstairs but the few words he could hear made his heart stop. Gavin, police, help, where. Gavin repeated the words to himself. ‘The police must be here!’ He realized suddenly. ‘They are here to save me and take me home to dad-!’ Gavin stopped his thought midway. His dad was dead so if the police were here he would have no one to go home to. He thought as he lowered a foot off the chair and back down to the ground.

‘But’ he thought pausing leaving his foot hovering inches off the ground to look around at his room ‘I can’t stay here.’ Gavin thought as he remembered how scared he’s been of Peter lately after waking up to Peter attacking him. ‘Im scared of him and he knows it... it’s only a matter of time before he hurts me for it.’ He thought as he raised his foot back onto the chair and lifted his head to look at the trap door.

Gavin held his breath and lifted his hand up and knocked on the newly exposed wood on the trap door. The first few were soft and quiet, too quiet for anyone to hear. Fueled by a wave of confidence Gavin began to hit the door harder with this fist, he wanted to scream and call for help but he was afraid of drowning out the voices upstairs. ‘What if they don’t hear me?’

He stopped knocking and put his ear back up to the door, listening he couldn’t hear the voices anymore only the sound of footsteps quickly getting closer to him. Letting out the breath he had forgotten he had been holding he reached back up and continued beating on the door. "Help!" He screamed as he beat on the wooden surface. "I’m here! Please help me!"

Due to his screaming and beating on the door Gavin missed the sounds of something sliding across the floor and the carpet being pulled up quickly. He was still beating on the door and screaming when it flew open. Immediately upon seeing the face Gavin froze in place and stopped making any noise apart from a quite "Oh god."

There in the doorway was Peter, who’s face was twisted beyond anger. Confusion and shock swam around Gavin like an endless sea. Had he really heard the voices or was he crazy? And if he did hear them how was Peter here instead of the cops? Gavin watched as Peter raised his hand into view, the first movement either of them had made since the door had been opened, to reveal a tape recorder. Silently Peter pushed on a button and noises flooded out of the tiny device. "Gavin! Gavin where are you? We are the police we are here to help! Gavin please where are you?!"

Realization hit Gavin like a truck, tears started streaming from his eyes and suddenly he couldn’t catch his breath. Trying to step away from the trap door to get some air Gavin quickly remembered too late he was standing on a chair. Before he could catch himself he fell backwards and onto the bed his feet missing it by a few inches and hitting the hard concrete floor. Pain stung his feet but he ignored it as he watch a very angry Peter start to descend down the rope with the backpack on his back.

"How-" was all Gavin could chock out as he watched Peter reach the floor, kicking the chair over in the process. Peter’s angry expression increased as he took notice of all the foam on the floor. Finally he looked at Gavin who was still laying on the bed where he had fallen. "Looks like my little bird learned a new trick." He spitted out at Gavin.

Gavin was crying harder now. "No." Was all be could chock out.

"No?" Peter said angrily.

"I recorded that back when you tried to run away, back when Ray and I killed all those cops for you. Back when you got your father killed!" Peter spit at him while pulling the tape recorder out of his pocket.

‘I thought he said Ray was already killing people when he got there. Why were they still searching for me if they were getting shot at?’ Gavin thought to himself. ‘Was he lying to me?’

"Recording it I never thought I would have to use it! I would give you more time to adjust and get used to living here and you did. Life was so good don’t you remember?" Peter continued yelling as he pulled the backpack off of his shoulders.

"But I do one thing wrong on accident and suddenly it’s all over?!" Peter kept going as he dropped the recorder into the backpack. 

"You’ve been so scared of me I had to check to see if you were still my little bird or if you wanted to try and fly away again. I had really hoped you would just ignore the voices and act like you couldn’t hear them, but it turns out you are just acting like you love me." Peter ranted as he started digging around in the backpack looking for something.

Gavin was still frozen in place too scared to try and fight back, he hasn’t seen Peter this mad since he tried to run away. Panic took over his body as he realized he couldn’t fake his way to Peter sweet side while he like this.

"I had really hoped I wouldn’t ever have to do to you." Peter said as he pulled out a black rectangle about the size of his hand. It had two metal pieces sticking out and facing each other on one end of the object. Peter made sure his hand wasn’t on the metal pieces before he found the button on the side and gave it a test. Realization of what he was looking at flooded Gavin as visible electricity flew from one metal piece to another. Tears continued flowing out of his eyes as he sat up on the bed with his hands out in a defensive pose. "Please Pita bread don’t do this." Gavin sobbed out. ‘Please don’t tase me.’

Gavin looked into Peter’s eyes as he let go of the button and the electricity stopped. He was hoping to see anything to show he could get out of this without being electrocute. Faintly he could see there was pain and a bit of sadness behind Peter’s eyes. "Pita bread it’s not what you think I promise. Please don’t do this." Gavin tried again.

Peter kept the taser in his hand as he raised it threatening to Gavin. "Is this what it takes to get you to be honest with me or are you still acting?" Peter yelled out and Gavin could hear the tears in his voice despite his eyes not having any.

"Please I love you." Gavin said trying to find the next step away from the ledge he was standing on.

Watching Peter’s face Gavin realized what he said was the wrong thing to say as Peter’s face twisted in anger. "You love me? If you loved me you wouldn’t always be trying to leave me! You’re acting again!" Peter screamed at him before trying to reach for Gavin with his free hand.

Gavin tried dodging the hand but it caught his arm and roughly pulled him off the bed so that he was standing up in from of Peter. "If you’re so much of an actor then why don’t you try and convince me not to do this to you." Peter hissed through his teeth as he held Gavin's arm tightly and dance the taser across his other arm entertaining the idea of pushing the button.

Gavin sobbed harder feeling the cold metal against his skin. "Please Pita bread I love you. I’ll do anything! What do you want me to do!"

Peter smiled at his and pulled the taser off of Gavin’s skin. "I think you can come up with something." He said as he moved his empty hand up to Gavin’s shoulder and began to push down on it.

Gavin tried to process what Peter had said to him as he felt his knees buckle under the pressure Peter was putting on his shoulder. Suddenly Gavin realized he was eye level with Peter’s crouch. ‘Please no anything but that!’ Panicked Gavin tried standing up only for Peter to push him back down onto his knees. Gavin closed his eyes and began to cry even harder, if that was at all possible, and nearly screamed when the sound of electricity cracking beside his ear.

Gavin quickly looked up at Peter who was holding the taser as close to Gavin’s face as he could without touching his skin. "I don’t know how." Gavin cried out try to think of any excuse he could.

"It’s not that hard, I’ll help you." Peter said as he began to unzip his pants then gesturing for Gavin.

With a shaking hand Gavin reached to pull Peter’s dick out of his pants while trying to choke back his tears. Pulling out the member Gavin saw that it was still limp but twitching with interest. Pulling his hand away he want to spit into his palm when Peter quickly spoke, "It will have plenty of saliva on it when it’s in your mouth."

Gavin gave a silent scream as he tried to swallow down his fears. Reaching back to wrap his hand around the base of Peter’s dick Gavin leaned forward on his knees and closed his eyes before opening his mouth and placing the tip in his mouth.

The first thing he tasted was salt, ‘from sweat’ Gavin thought in discuss as he tried not to gag. Slowly he lowered himself down so more of the dick was in his mouth until his lips reached his hand. He didn’t want to stick the whole thing in his mouth so he kept his one hand at the base while slowly twisting it. With about half of the cock in his mouth Gavin could feel it quickly hardening.

Gavin tried to ignore the taste as he slowly pulled back out. The overly salty taste was almost enough to make him throw up. Didn't Peter ever take a shower? Then realization hit him, did Peter take a shower after they had sex at breakfast? Gavin felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of the thing that was in his ass earlier was now in his mouth. ‘I could get really sick from this!’ Gavin screamed to himself as he tried to pull off of it only to be quickly pushed back on by a hand burying itself in his hair at the back of his head. The sudden movement cause him to chock and make a loud gagging sound, nearly missing Peter sighing "There you go little bird."

Keeping his eyes closed Gavin could feel the hand in his hair grab a fistful of hair and helped his up and down movements. "That’s it. Ah careful, no teeth!" The man gave a chuckle as Gavin accidentally brushed on of his teeth against the dick as he moved back towards the tip.

‘I don’t want to do this!’ Gavin thought as he began to bob his head up and down at a faster pace. ‘I was being good!’ He thought as drool escaped out of his mouth and down his chin soaking the dick and his knees. ‘Why did I have to try and escape again? This wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t done that!’ Gavin mentally kicked himself.

"Almost there little bird!" Peter called out to him and Gavin continued to bob his head in a steady motion trying to block out what he was doing and Peter’s words.

"You’re going to sallow it. All of it" Peter stated as he started meeting Gavin’s movements with his own thrust. The hand in Gavin’s hair tightened it’s hold as he was pushed further onto the dick. Gavin had to release his one hand from the base out of fear of breaking his teeth with his own fist. Now there was nothing stopping the cock from going all the way in and hitting the back of his throat and Peter’s dark pubic hair kept hitting Gavin’s nose with every thrust.

Gavin tried to keep his own steady motion but Peter was practicing fucking himself into Gavin’s mouth panting quickly as he did. Not being able to keep up and not wanting to continue Gavin felt himself go slack and opening his mouth wider as Peter continue to fuck his mouth. Gavin hated the noises coming from his mouth every time the dick hit the back of this throat. He could feel his air supply was becoming limited every time Peter thrusted deeper down his throat. Though his eyes were closed Gavin could tell his vision was going out. Silently while ignoring Peter’s rapid moaning Gavin reached both his hands out and hooked them into Peter’s legs as a way to ground himself.

Suddenly during one thrust Gavin felt the dick twitch in his mouth before all of it was shoved out before being quickly shoved back in his mouth. Using both hand Gavin braced himself tighter against Peter’s thighs. Peter moaned and cursed loudly as warm salty liquid quickly filled Gavin's mouth. Instinct quickly kicked in as Gavin tried to pull himself off the dick to spit out the cum but Peter’s hand kept him in place as he finished cumming in Gavin’s mouth. "Swallow it." Peter hissed at him breathlessly before Gavin heard the unmistakable sound of the taser going off next to his face. Panicked Gavin forced himself to swallow it down causing him to nearly throw it back up three times, all while the dick was still in his mouth.

Once all the cum was swallowed Gavin slowly tried pulling himself off of Peter’s dick. The hand on the back of his head let go and Gavin freed himself of Peter’s cock with a sickening pop.

Slowly Gavin opened his eyes and saw a string of saliva and cum connecting Gavin’s mouth to Peter’s dick. Quickly Gavin moved his head back further and broke the string. Peter with his free hand quickly put himself away before using the same hand to wipe the extra liquids off of Gavin’s chin completely ignoring the tears streaming down younger ones face. "Good job little bird that was almost convincing."

Gavin felt a small since of pride buried deep inside of himself at the praise before dread filled him again at the realization at what was fully said. Looking up Gavin looked into Peter’s eyes looking for the answer to a question he was too afraid to ask. Disappointedly Peter pointed down and Gavin following Peter’s gesture down to Gavin’s own dick which was still limp in his underwear. "Like I said, almost convincing." Peter quickly added as he raised the taser back up.

"No wait I can get it up! Pita bread wait please!" Gavin cried out trying to reason with the man.

Pain ripped through Gavin’s left arm as the sound of electricity filled the room before quickly being covered up by Gavin’s screams. Gavin could feel Peter holding the taser to his arm and wanted to get away but his body wouldn’t listen to him, almost as if it was frozen. When Peter finally did remove the device from Gavin’s arm Gavin quickly felt himself fall onto his right side.

The cold concrete floor felt amazing against his sweating skin. The thought of crawling away was quickly thrown away as the taser was brought back down onto his left arm in what felt like the same place it had been only seconds prior. Gavin screamed again trying to form words to beg Peter to stop but no words came out only pain filled screams.

Finally when the taser released his skin again Gavin felt something else come soaring out of his throat. He only had seconds to process and turn his body to face the floor as he threw up the recently swallowed semen. "I thought we were past the throwing up phase!" Peter screamed at him before plunging the taser back down onto Gavin’s left arm and more screams erupted from Gavins throat.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The tasing felt like it had gone on for hours and Gavin wasn’t sure how many time he threw up or lost consciousness. All he did know as he laid there on his back on the bed with his feet and knees hanging off the edge was that his arm hurt.

Through half lidded eyes Gavin watched as Peter bandaged up his arm. Gavin cried out in pain when the disinfectant and gauze were applied to his arm. Before they had been applied Gavin could see the two dots on his arm where Peter had repeatedly placed the taser. They were an angry red and black with a few small blisters sprinkled around them and the skin surrounding it was discolored and trying to figure out if it wanted to be red or purple. And the smell of burned flesh hung in the air.

Once it was all bandaged Gavin winched when he felt Peter lean down and kiss the bandage where he knew the injury was. "You’re never leaving me right?" He heard Peter whisper to him. Gavin tried to move his arm so he could feel Peter’s face with his closest hand but his left arm wouldn’t listen to him instead it remained still on the bed.

Gavin let out a distressed noise as he tried to move his arm again only to have a single finger twitch. Peter seemed to notice and grabbed Gavin's face with both of his hands his head so Gavin couldn’t see his arm anymore. Gavin kept trying to move his hand despite not being able to see it anymore determined to get it to move. "Shhh stop trying to move it you might damage something." Peter cooed at him and he stroked Gavin’s face with both his thumbs.

But Gavin didn’t give up on trying to get his arm to move. Peter quietly sighed before moving away back towards the backpack he left on the table. "Normally since you’ve been bad I would let you suffer with your pain; but you did so well with your first blow job that I think you deserve something." Peter said to him as he approached like he was looking at an injury scared deer.

Gavin watched without protest as Peter slowly pushed a syringe into his right arm and plunged the liquid inside. Gavin moved his eyes to look up at the ceiling focusing on the trapdoor as he waited for the injection to pull him under. He ignored Peter as he crawled onto the bed with him and moved Gavin carefully so Gavin's head rested on Peter’s lap without moving Gavin’s left arm. Gavin felt his eyes close as Peter carefully began to run his fingers gently through Gavin’s hair.


	17. Chapter 17

Gavin laid on the bed unmoving if he moved then the pain in his arm would return. He was so tired, tired of the pain and just physically tired. Keeping his eyes closed Gavin tired going back to sleep but slowly the pain started to return to his arm and Gavin let out a low moan of pain.

The bed shifted besides him as he felt Peter move closer to look at him. "Little bird are you awake?" Peter whispered quietly. Gavin let another moan of pain escape him as he kept his eyes closed. He could feel the bed moving again as he heard Peter get up and cross the room. Then he felt the bed dip as Peter crawled back onto it. Slowly Gavin was lifted into a sitting position causing his left arm to move slightly. Pain shot through his arm making him scream in pain. "I’m sorry!" Peter cried out to him as he more carefully moved Gavin again as he had his back against the bed headboard.

"Here take these." Peter said as Gavin felt something small touch the tips of his lips. Without protest Gavin opened his mouth more allowing Peter to place the objects inside. Once it touched Gavin’s tongue a bitter taste exploded in his mouth. Gavin tired spitting the pills back out but Peter quickly put a cup of water up to Gavin’s mouth forcing the liquid into his mouth. Gavin suddenly realized how thirsty he was and without thinking began to drink the water, swallowing the pills.

After several big mouthfuls of water Gavin began to cough and Peter pulled the cup away to give him some air. Once Gavin began to breath regularly he felt Peter us his fingers to pull Gavin's mouth open. "Lift your tongue up." Peter told him and without thinking Gavin lifted his tongue up. After about a minute Gavin could hear Peter moving around again and get off the bed to move across the room but still Gavin refused to open his eyes. The pain in his arm was slowly fading away as the pain killers began to kick in.

Gavin felt the bed dip again and felt Peter slowly and carefully lay Gavin back down on the bed and curl into Gavin’s right side. Enjoying the warmth Gavin allowed himself to be pulled back into a deep sleep.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Gavin woke up a few more times after that every time was accompanied with more pain killers and water. A couple times after his mouth was checked to make sure the pills were being swallowed Gavin was rewarded with small pieces of bread and once or twice a small piece of chocolate. A few times he woke up to Peter changing the bandages on his arm and other times he briefly woke up to Peter kissing him on the cheek only to quickly fall back asleep.

Each time he woke up Gavin refused to open his eyes, instead enjoying the empty floating through space feeling. But this time as he woke up Gavin felt his eyes slowly open to the blinding light, he blinked a few times before his eyes fully adjusted.

Slowly after his eyes adjusted to the light Gavin’s eyes roamed the ceiling and noticed the trapdoor was closed and now he could see the foam that he had torn at had been neatly cut to make a square, no doubt the first step in a repair.

Gavin lowered his eyes to look at his body as he was still laying on his back on the bed. Looking at his right arm he notice the IV of clear liquid had made a return and was draining into his arm. Switching to his left arm he saw the bandage wrapped around it covering the injuries. He was about to try and move his fingers again when the trapdoor opened quickly.

Gavin watched silently as Peter dropped the rope down before lowering himself down. Once on the ground Peter turned while removing the backpack from his shoulders and sitting it on the table. ‘He doesn’t know I’m awake.’ Gavin realized quickly as he watched the man open the backpack.

Suddenly as if he could feel Gavin staring at him Peter turned and locked eyes with Gavin. "Hey, look who’s finally awake! How did you sleep, sleepyhead?" Peter chimed.

Gavin couldn’t look at him anymore, moving his head to look away only for his eyes to catch his bandaged up arm. At the sight of it all the memories came flooding back and tears began to stream down Gavin’s face. Quickly Peter was at Gavin’s side "Shh it’s ok. It’s not as bad as it looks, I promise."

Gavin began to sob harder. "I can’t move it!" He cried out in his underused voice.

Peter began to stroke Gavin’s hair with his thumb. "Shh it’s ok let see what we can do about that." Peter said as he moved closer to Gavin’s arm.

Carefully as of afraid to break him Peter took Gavin's hand and began to flex his stiff fingers. Then he looked back up to Gavin locking eyes again. "Try to move it now."

Gavin focused hard on one of his fingers desperately trying to get it to move. "Hey! I saw one twitch! I say give it some time and a few more practices and you’ll be able to move it again!" Peter yelled happily.

"Let me just check one more thing." Peter said as he got up and crossed the room. Grabbing something from the backpack and tuning back to Gavin. Peter began to walk back to the bed and he could see how it was a fork. "Tell me if you can feel this." Peter said before leaning over Gavin’s hand with the fork.

Gavin waited, waited for the feeling of the fork touching his skin. But nothing came. Tears welled up again in Gavin’s eyes, ‘I can’t feel anything!’ He screamed in his head. Suddenly he could feel a prong of the fork hit the skin on a finger and Gavin let out a cry of excitement. "I feel it!"

Peter smiled as he continued checking Gavin’s fingers. "Ok" he said standing back up. "Looks like you might have some nerve damage. You don’t seem to have any feeling in your index and middle finger." Peter said as he wiggled each finger as he named them to prove his point.

"Hopefully it’s just temporary." He said as he bent down and kissed each of Gavin’s fingers. "I’m so sorry. I hurt my little bird. You just made me get so angry."

Gavin tried to hold back his tears as Peter continued to kiss up his arm. ‘I might not be able to feel anything with a few of my fingers ever again. Why did I have to try and escape? This wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t tried.’

A tear escaped from his eye just as Peter raised his head. "Oh my little bird! Is the pain back?" Peter asked as he grabbed Gavin by the armpits and carefully raised him up into a sitting position.

Quickly he crossed the room and went digging through the backpack and pulled out a bottle of painkillers and a water bottle. Gavin watched as Peter dumped a couple pills into his hand before replacing the pill bottle back into the backpack. "These aren’t as strong as the ones I’ve been giving you, but they should help with the pain." Peter said as he made his way back over to Gavin. 

‘But I don’t want to feel the pain anymore.’ Gavin thought to himself as he raised up his good arm to reach for the pills. Instantly the IV was tugged up as his arm moved and nearly was ripped out. Gavin forced himself to let his arm fall as he made a pain filled distressed noice. "Hey be careful!" Peter yelled at him when he saw was he was going.

"I’ll remove that but here take there." Peter said while moving his hand with the pills towards Gavin’s mouth. Quietly Gavin opened his mouth and let Peter drop the pills inside.

"Here use this to help you swallow them." Peter said handing Gavin the water bottle. Looking down at his arm Gavin was surprised to see Peter had already removed the IV from his arm. ‘I didn’t even feel it.’ Gavin thought as he opened the water bottle and quickly chugged half of it before the pills went down.

Gavin looked at Peter who was placing the IV into a ziplock bag then placing that into the backpack. Once done Peter stood up and stretched out his back Gavin began to wonder if the man had been sleeping. Peter turned and looked at Gavin noticing him watching and gave a small smile. "Are you hungry?" Peter asked as he reached into the backpack and pulled out a Tupperware shacking it slightly.

Without waiting for an answer Peter walked back over to the bed and crawled onto it before sitting next to Gavin’s right side. "But first open your mouth." Peter said while looking at Gavin.

Silently Gavin opened his mouth allowing Peter to look inside for the pills after a few seconds Gavin lifted up his tongue to show he wasn’t hiding them there. "Good." Peter said as Gavin closed his mouth.

Peter moved himself so that he had his back against the back board he pulled Gavin slightly so he would have to lean on Peter’s side while Peter wrapped his left arm around Gavin pulling him closer. Quickly before Gavin could protest he felt Peter kiss the side of his forehead. The whole time Gavin could feel the man’s beard touching his ear.

When he finally stopped Gavin watched as Peter opened the Tupperware container to reveal freshly made pancakes. Instantly upon seeing them Gavin felt his mouth start to water and he realized just how hungry he was. Gavin watched silently as Peter place the container on the bed a pulled a pancake out. As Peter tore it into bite size pieces Gavin’s stomach suddenly growled with hunger. Peter quietly laughed to himself as he brought the piece of food closer to Gavin’s mouth. "Someone hungry." 

Gavin tried to ignore him as he chewed his bite of food but was brought back into focus by Peter kissing him on the side of his forehead again. Gavin turned his head to look at the man, was this the same one that was electrocuting him just the other day? It confused Gavin, how could a man be so cruel one minute and sweet the next?

He kept chewing every time Peter placed a new piece of food near his mouth which was always followed quickly with a kiss to some part of his face. ‘Am I suppose to be scared of this man? If he’s been nothing but sweet to me why do I keep trying to run away?’

"See what happens when your good and follow the rules little bird?" Peter said suddenly after a kiss to Gavin’s cheek. "Life here can be good; you just keep making it difficult for yourself."

Gavin looked at Peter before quickly looking away at his left arm to the bandages covering them. ‘What happened to my arm isn’t my fault. He was the one teasing me, I was just trying to get out of here...’ Gavin train of thought stop and he slowly looked up at the trapdoor and saw the ruined foam he had torn off. ‘He only did that because I was the one trying to escape.’ Gavin told himself.

Almost as if Peter could hear Gavin's thoughts he silently kissed Gavin on the forehead as if to say "you’re one the right track."

Silently Gavin began to relive everything that has happened since his birthday party. ‘I asked Peter to tell my dad I’m alive... I asked him to have sex with me in that motel room... Then once we got here I refused to be grateful for all he did for me so he took it away so I would realize how selfish I was being... I was the one who ran away... which caused dad and so many others to be killed... I tried to escape again and I tore apart the foam from the trapdoor...’ Gavin was lost in thought not noticing Peter silently kissing him over and over again. ‘I deserved to be tased...because...because...’

Gavin suddenly came to a conclusion and broke out of his deep thought turning slowly to face Peter. "I’m the one being bad... you’re just trying to care for me." He whispered as Peter closed the gap in between them and attacked Gavin’s lips with his own. Gavin quickly kissed back while silently thinking to himself, ‘Gavin died back at that motel, he chocked to death... I’m not Gavin I’m Peter’s little bird.’


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I’m so excited! We are almost done with this story! All the pieces have fallen into place and I can’t wait for you guys to see how it unfolds! I’ve been looking forward to the unraveling since the very first chapter! So I hope you’ve been paying attention to when I put in tiny throw away details in the story because now it’s maybe finally going to mean something in these upcoming chapters!

This Chapter is in the point of view of Geoff Ramsey 

Geoff stared intently at the screen, scared that if he looked away for a moment or even blinked he would miss what he was looking for. Detective Tapp sat beside him focusing nearly just as hard. Both of their eyes scanning the screen checking every person’s face before moving on to the next one. Scattered across the table in front of them were printed out photos of Kritanta from every angle they could get from the motel camera footage.

The screen showed middle schoolers running around in costumes and a few adults trying to finish any last minute preparations before the show. Geoff’s eyes stopped searching the screen when he saw Gavin in the background. A bittersweet sadness washed over him, in the video Gavin was smiling and laughing with feathers decorating his hair while a teacher was tying the string to secure the paper beak to his face.

Geoff had remembered that day, he had driven Gavin to the school for that play. More than likely he was sitting on the bleachers trying to get his own video camera to work while this one was getting filmed. Completely unaware of what the future would hold for the both of them. ‘Fuck please let me be wrong.’ Geoff thoughts as he remembered how he got to where he was watching some stranger’s old home movies with Tapp.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

‘Two years.’ Geoff thought as he sat blankly on his couch. "Happy Birthday Gavin." He whispered hoping that where ever Gavin was being held captive he alright and safe.

The moment he had woken up today he had been filled with a since of dread ‘It shouldn’t be like this today.’ He thought. ‘Gavin would have... no he is twenty today. He should be here complaining to me about how old he’s getting while he celebrates with a slice of cake and some presents; not possible fighting to stay alive in the hands of a murderer.’

Geoff sat in front of his tv not wanting to turn it on, he knew what was playing on every news station. They would all be playing come coverage of the story of how Gavin was still missing and of how there had been no new clues on where he was or even evidence that he was still alive in over a year. Nothing since Gavin had called for help over the walkie talkie before disappearing again. Many people were beginning to theorize that when Gavin had been caught that day the Kritanta had killed him and buried him in an unmarked grave. Others think Gavin had willingly led the police to the beach so they could be killed to prove to Kritanta that he was on his side. What ever everyone believed they could all agree on one thing... Gavin’s case had turned into a cold case.

Geoff didn’t know what to think, he didn’t want Gavin to be dead somewhere and he didn’t want Gavin to be compliant to the mad man keeping him prisoner and he especially didn’t want Gavin to be constantly fighting for his life. "I just want it to go back to how it was when he was little." Geoff had told his therapist. "Back when we were both happy and he was unaware of such evil things in this world."

It had been his therapist who had suggested that he watch some old home videos to help him remember all the good times they had together. "Because when you do get him back..." the therapist had said "he won’t be the same person he was before hand so you’ll need to remember those memories and keep them close to you."

Geoff looked at all the dvd nested nicely in the dvd case he had sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Each one was labeled to described the contents of each one like "Gavin’s fifth Birthday party" or "Gavin’s Elementary school graduation." Geoff smiled while reading that one’s name. That was the day Gavin had been so nervous that he had thrown up all over his shoes and had to walk across the stage in his brightly pink and black striped socks.

Geoff picked up the case holding all the dvds and began flipping through them reading all the names. "Gavin’s first day at Middle school." "Gavin’s Middle school play." "Gavin’s Middle school graduation." "Gavin’s first day of High school." "Gavin’s Prom." Geoff continued to smile until he got to the last spot, the place where Gavin’s High school graduation should have been. ‘He never got to graduate.’ Geoff told himself as he grabbed a random dvd to put in the machine. Looking down at it he read the title again "Gavin’s Middle School play."

After the dvd player took the disk Geoff turned on the tv and quickly changed it to the correct input before the news even had a chance to appear on the screen. Immediately the contents of the dish began to play showing a dark gym with a curtain covering most of it creating a backdrop. The video had been edited so it would just show Gavin's scenes instead of the whole play.

One of the kids, who was playing the doctor, called out for his parrot and soon Gavin came running across the stage flapping his makeshift wings while making squawking sounds. Geoff smiled bittersweetly as he watched his son give his lines and watching as the video went from scene to scene. At one point in the play the doctor was taking care of an ostrich and he had brought along his parrot because he thought the two birds would get along. But he was wrong and the two birds kept snapping funny insults at each other.

Geoff laughed quietly to himself as he watched. "You’re nothing compared to me little bird!" The ostrich snapped at Gavin who quickly replied back with "Ya well at least I’m not the biggest chicken in the world!" Geoff sat frozen in his seat his laughter falling short and dying in his throat. Quickly he grabbed the remote and hit the rewind button and watched the scene over again. ‘It cant be.’ He thought as he grabbed his phone and pushed the call button.

"Hello?" Tapp answered after the fifth ring. He sounded tired, not finding Gavin on the day of the beachside massacre had hit Tapp the hardest.

Geoff didn’t wait for him to say anything past the initial hello, "Parrots are birds!" Geoff practically screamed into the phone.

"Yes they are I’m glad you know that Geoff." Tapp sounded unamused

"No!" Geoff cried out in annoyance. "Parrots are little birds! When Gavin was in middle school he did a play where he played a parrot, and one of the other characters called him a little bird! A little bird just like what he was called in that email!" Geoff tried to explain as fast as he could without the words getting jumbled in his mouth.

Tapp was silent for a second, "When did this play take place?"

"Not even a year after Kritanta disappeared for you guys and a year before he started making himself known here." Geoff barely breathed out. Part of him wanted this to be true because then they might be on the path to find more clues to find Gavin. But the other half of him hoped he was wrong because his heart hurt every time he thought about how Kritanta was so close to them for so many years he wasn’t sure he could handle known it was so much more.

"Did you just randomly remember this or...?" Tapp asked suddenly.

Geoff about slapped himself. "No I was watching some old home movies and one was of this play and this kid called him a little bird and I don’t know..." Geoff began to feel doubt creep into him. "...I just felt like it meant something..."

Tapp was silent for a second Geoff could almost hear the pity in the silence. "That could be a connection but there are a lot of little birds out there this might not be it." Tapp said slowly. "But then again the email was specifically talking about parrots..." Tapp added as he trailed off.

"You said it was a video? Did you record the crowd any?" Tapp asked after a moment of thinking.

Geoff shock his head. "I might of when I filmed it but a long time ago I edited it down to just be of Gavin."

"Alright." Tapp said, Geoff could hear him thinking. "This could be something or it could be nothing...what ever the case we need to look deeper into it so we need to find more people who took videos of that night."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Geoff was brought back out of thought when Tapp reached to change the disk. Geoff mentally kicked himself for getting distracted when he saw Gavin in the video and not keeping focus on looking for the Kritanta. They had already gone through most of the photos and videos that people had sent in. Most of them just showed the kids and the few that showed the crowd was either too fast, too dark, or too blurry to make out faces.

"This is the last one we have." Tapp said as he placed the disc in the computer. Once the device took the disc Tapp turned to look at Geoff. "I just wanted you to know that even if we don’t find anything on this, it was a good guess. We’ve been dry on evidence for months now and I really want this to lead somewhere because..."

"It will." Geoff said cutting him off. "It has to."

"Geoff... I want to make sure you hear this from me and not someone else or on the news. We have burned out all our resources and... and people higher up than me are saying we should shelf the case. I’m sorry I wish there was more I could do." Tapp said putting his hand on Geoff shoulder.

Geoff couldn’t find the words to say, anger, rage and sadness filled him; all he could do was face forward. ‘Shelf the case?! They can’t do that Gavin is still out there waiting for us to find him we can’t just give up on him.’ Geoff thought as tears began to stream out of his eyes.

"I..." Geoff began before the screen in front of him came to life showing a young girl’s face as she struggled to turn on the camera before realizing it was on and recording her. 

Once she realized it was on she smiled "Welcome to the behind the scenes of Lord Williams Middle School‘s production of Dr. Dolittle!" She said as she turned the camera around to show the backstage. "And look there is the man of the hour! How are you feeling doctor?" She asked as she showed a young boy in a doctors coat walking past her.

"Like I’m going to be sick." He said quickly as he walked past her.

"Okay...." she said nervously as she spun around looking for something else to show the camera. "Let’s get a look at who’s all here!" She said as she ran to the curtain separating the kids from the adults waiting in the bleachers. She quickly peaked to show the crowd of adults waiting for the show to start.

Tapp quickly paused the video and both him and Geoff looked frame by frame at all the faces. But soon realized the room was too dark making the faces far too blurry and out of focus to make out. Tapp silently put the video back on and watched hopelessly as the camera continued scan the shapeless crowd.

"Hey Sarah! Turn that thing off will you; the show is about to start!" Someone yelled just off camera. Quickly the camera dropped its view of the crowd and focused on the floor as the girl struggled to find the off switch before the screen plummeted to black.

Tapp let out a sigh of disappointment while looking at the black screen before it quickly came back to life showing the wooden gym floor brightly lite up now that all the lights were on. The girl behind the camera lifted it to show all the other kids, wearing half of their costumes, running around or talking to parents and teachers.

‘The after party." Geoff realized. He had been there talking to one of the other parents while Gavin had ran around with his friends causing him to lose feathers from his hair left and right. Then once others began to leave to go home him and Gavin had stopped for some ice cream and pizza. Geoff smiled at the memory Gavin had begged him the whole car ride that they should get the ice cream first because of how well he did in the performance; ultimately Geoff had caved.

"Holy shit!" Tapp screamed as he jumped out of his chair.

Geoff quickly looked at the screen again but by the time he looked what ever Tapp had seen was long gone. "Did you see that?!" Tapp yelled as he made a move back to the keyboard rewinding the video.

"No." Geoff admitted.

Tapp got to a part that he seemed satisfied with letting the video play normally but keeping his finger on the pause button. The video, Geoff realized was Gavin. It seemed like the girl was interviewing him. "How did you prepare for your role? Do you have a pet parrot or did you do research?" The girl asked him.

Gavin smile as he was about to answer the question when another kid came running by and playfully slammed into Gavin. Trying to follow the movement the girl moved the camera with Gavin. Tapp quickly paused the video and moved it a few frames before seeming satisfied. Excited Tapp looked at all the photos they had laying on the table before picking one and holding it close to the screen.

Geoff looked at the screen most of it was Gavin's face as he was smiling and laughing and trying to keep his balance but in the background next to the picture Tapp was holding up was a face. Geoff’s heart sunk, there was a man standing there staring at Gavin; a man who perfectly matched the picture of the Kritanta.

"Well congratulations Mr. Ramsey this might keep your son’s case off of the cold case list for a little bit longer." Tapp said as he lowered the picture and began writing down the videos timestamp.

Geoff leaned back in his chair all words left him. All those years that he thought Gavin was safe and in reality this man had been lurking in the background. Memories began to flood Geoff’s mind; how many more did he share with the Kritanta?

Geoff could see in the corner of his eye Tapp glancing over at him. Carefully Tapp place his hand over Geoff’s hand before sitting down. "I know this seems like a bad thing but this could mean good in clues, we now have a timeline." Tapp paused before adding "What’s going through your head right now?"

Geoff had so much going through his head he didn’t know where to start, without thinking he opened his mouth and words slid out. "He’s been watching Gavin all this time?"

Tapp gave a silent node, "It seems like it."

Geoff looked back at the video focusing on Gavins happy face. "Gavin was twelve in this video.... he’s been watching him for six years..." Geoff said as a tear slid down his face. "How could I have not notice? I... I failed Gavin..."


End file.
